A Grasp at a Distant Memory
by Aypttym
Summary: While Phantom, a 14-year old ghost boy, seeks to find his lost purpose; Jasmine, a 16-year old human girl, pursues to reunite a once perfect family who lost every single ounce of happiness. What happens when these two kids from different worlds meet, and how can they help each other? Rated T for swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Jasmine Fenton

**Good day! You thought I only write KagePro, right? Well, I guess that's where you're wrong. I recently stumbled upon DP fics and wondered how can such a series still remain active on FF even after a lot of years. Then a thunder full of ideas struck me, telling me to write a fanfiction about my favorite cartoon as well. Well, this is it.**

**I tried my best to make a one-of-a-kind AU. I do hope it is. In here, Maddie and Jack are divorced, and Vlad's currently making his move on the woman. Jazz struggles on having her parents get back together, and Danny lives in the ghost zone. There are a lot of mysteries and surprises up ahead, and that I leave on the reader's wide imagination.**

**Please do review so I can continue the next chapter. 10, 5 or even 2 reviews will be ok, as long as I can see how you guys think of my story.**

**A Grasp at a Distant Memory**

**Chapter 1: Jasmine Fenton's Family**

"Your records are impressive, Jasmine Fenton. Straight A is not an easy feat to achieve, especially now that you're at the peak of your high school career. I'm pretty sure you'll be accepted in whatever university you will choose. If you don't mind, where do you want to study your specialty?", the almost-bald professor tapped his organizer with his pen, jotting down notes about the overachievers of Casper High.

"I-", Jasmine was about to say the list of her dream universities, but a sense of dread filled her. "I don't know if I should continue studying, Mr. Lancer".

To make his surprise obvious, Lancer stopped tapping both his pen and foot, and stared at the girl with his curious eyes.

"That was not the best answer I can get from a really intelligent girl, Ms. Fenton. Harvard and Yale would play tug-of-war for you, and you'll choose to abandon what could've been a bright future? I thought you wanted to be a psychiatrist?"

Jasmine chuckled.

"Well, I guess I couldn't be the answer to everyone's depression, considering I can't even cheer myself up. Nasty Burger crew sounds good enough, I guess my resume will work enough."

The professor frowned at her silly antics, not amused.

"For the love of Lion of Macedon, are you even hearing yourself?"

"As much as I wanted to go for college Mr. Lancer, I declined to go to my mom or dad's side and decided to live on my own. I couldn't accept my parents' divorce for years, I don't think I can handle both studies and work all by myself. Even though I get a decent scholarship, providing for my dormitory would be a pain in the neck"

Lancer grumbled, cursing himself for forgetting the girl's condition.

"I'm sorry Jasmine, I don't intend to-"

"Cut it off sir", she said with a sincere but sorrowful smile. "It's not your fault, ok? I know you're just trying to help me. And I'm thankful for that."

He returned the smile, and stuffed a brown envelope on her hands. Jasmine gasped.

"Mr. Lancer, I-"

"Hush, young woman. I think that will be enough for a month or two's rent, considering you still haven't landed on a job yet. Anyway, I'm still not yet done with persuading you to go to college. Don't think you'll get off the hook", with that said, he stood up and straightened his tie. "I have to go to my next period. See you later."

Jasmine just smiled widely at him, and nodded. "Of course, Mr. Lancer. Thank you very much!"

As Lancer went out of sight, Jasmine decided to go to the cheap apartment her mother decided to rent for her when she said she'll be leaving. It was just more than a year, just after her birthday that she decided to live alone, not choosing any of her divorced parents' sides. To make up for it, or probably just to remind her that there's still the parent side to both of them, Madeline, or Maddie, her mother, decided to find her an apartment she can live on; her parents taking turns in paying for it every month.

Now that she has 2 months' worth of payment, courtesy of her kindhearted professor, she decided to be a total independent young woman and work for her own. It will be hard, but she'll go with the flow.

After all, she's a 'capable young woman', as what everyone says. Oh how she hates to hear those words together with her name.

"It just doesn't make sense", she grumbled.

Before she can turn to the alley where the apartment is located, she began thinking of her father. Unlike her mother, who found someone who can probably stay with her (on the other hand, she doesn't even like the aura that man was giving), her father, Jack, was all on his own, probably thinking about another device that can torture ghosts. The image of her father fighting a ghost just doesn't seem to be on her own liking. Yes, the Fenton family, the once-Fenton family hates ghosts with a passion. But Jasmine knew how dangerous ghosts are. What if one day, her father stumbled upon that same ghost with flaming red eyes? She shuddered at the thought. The last thing she wants on her mind was the image of that wicked murderer.

'Get a grip of yourself, Jazz', she shook her head and slapped her face lightly, gaining unwanted attention from a passing couple. After flashing them an awkward, embarrassed smile, she went straight to Fenton Works.

Before opening the door, she gave out a heavy sigh.

"Dad, it's Jazz. I'm here", she twisted the doorknob and went inside the strange-looking house. "Dad, where are you?" she shouted, her voice almost echoing the house.

"I'm here, Jazzerincess!" a buff muffled voice shouted back from the basement. "Wait a minute!"

"No, don't worry dad, I'm going there"

Just as she stepped on the stairs, she fought a phobia that's still bugging her. 'As if the basement will kill you, stop being a coward', she told herself.

Relief coursed through her when all she saw was her father with a welding mask and a lot of other tools, making another Fenton-Ectosomething-er again. He stopped whatever he's doing to scoop his only daughter into a bear hug.

"Jazzerincess! I missed you! How's school?"

"I'm fine with school, dad. You know that." Jazz thought, the nearing graduation sinks into her thoughts. Who would she invite, her mom or dad? As much as she wants to invite both, they'd probably just argue again, and she doesn't want to ruin the whole ceremony. Maybe her dad will, after all, she doesn't want the Masters guy near them, the man is courting her mother even when they're still together. She just doesn't like him. Although she doesn't want to tell it because, who in the hell would hate a billionaire-mayor who practically owns Amity? Probably only her. Oh, and her father. Although his father can't really hate him, they were best friends in college.

She doesn't have a connection to that man. He practically caused most of her parent's arguments that led to their divorce. Schemed a lot to get her mother into his side. Although it was illogical of her to hate him, his parents being the ones who decided to divorce, she just can't help but to dislike the man.

"Dad, graduation is a week away, do you think you can come?" she said as she nervously played with the fabrics of her favorite black shirt.

"Are you serious, princess? How can I not come?" he said, gracing his lips with a wide cheeky smile that Jazz can't help but to smile with, it was just too contagious. "Of course I will, just tell me the time and date and I'll be earlier than the rising of the sun."

Jazz giggled.

"Thank you dad. And just for the record, you always seem to wake up late. Don't worry, I'll save up a seat for you.", she winked at Jack.

"Now that you're here, would you mind having dinner with me? I can, uh... We can eat outside, sweetheart! Especially fudge!"

Now that she remembered her goofy dad can't cook, she was struck with a sudden guilt. Is he always ordering food? Does he miss mom's own homemade fudge? No one can cook for him, and whenever his dad was busy, he'll forget to take dinner.

"Nuh-uh-uh. I'm cooking."

"Holy ectoplasmic residue! Do you remember you burnt your instant noodles when you were 14?"

"Dad!" her cheeks suddenly heated due to embarrassment. "That was 2 years ago! I now know how to take care of myself!"

Her dad suddenly frowned, which made her even guiltier.

"Yeah. You've grown up, princess. You're not my little girl anymore."

"Dad, I'm sorry, I-"

"No, no, it's ok dear. I'll let you cook for this night! Just don't use the Fenton toaster or our dinner will eat us tonight. I'm going back to work dear."

"Ok..." she said as she turned to the kitchen.

She hates this part about her dad. Her smiling, goofy dad. The one that shows her his inventions proudly with that oh-so-charming smile of his. The one who gives off a weird puppy eyes look whenever her mom mentions fudge. That cheerful, optimistic side of Jack Fenton...

Was nothing but a show by now.

She sighed as she went by the upper cabinet to inspect for ingredients, and her eyes widened when she saw a lot of cereals. Froot Loops, Kelloggs, Frosted Flakes, Cheerios...

She shook away the sudden unwanted flashbacks. Closing the cabinet, she went to the fridge to get a pack of pasta and tomato sauce. She'll definitely show her dad she knew how to take care of herself.

**®® - Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman - ®®**

"Hey, Jazz, this spaghetti's so good! Ramsey Gordon would probably fall in love with you!" Jack snorted, twirling more pasta in his fork.

Jazz chuckled at the joke.

"Dad are you serious? He'll probably tell me that the spaghetti's tentacle attacked him till he's unconscious or something", she joked, earning a laugh from her dad.

"Well, I don't think so. I bet he'll marry you to the point that I have to accept his curse-ridden insults just to be his father-in-law! Ha-ha!"

"Dad!"

"I'm just kidding, Princess." he said, pinching Jazz's nose bridge. "When you get married, I want you to be happy, Jasmine." he gave her a sorrowful smile, which startled Jazz. "I don't want you to marry a guy who'll make you cry like what I did to your mom. And please promise that I'll be there to escort you down the aisle…" Jack almost looked like he's going to cry.

"Dad, you know I'm really not in the age to talk about marriage yet. But if I happen to find a guy who'll make me happy, I'll definitely let you be the first one to know. I promise you that. " She gave him a smile of assurance, which he returned. "But nothing will make me happier than you and mom…"

"You know that won't happen, dear. I still love your mom, but I guess she hates my profession. How our, mine and hers, although formerly, profession brought us here today. But no matter how much she hates me, I'll love her forever…"

"I know dad. I know."

Her dad laughed hoarsely.

"Oh my liters of ecto-goop, I guess we're getting carried away this time. You're probably tired, princess. You should go home if you want to rest and I'll wash the dishe-"

"Dad, you're the one who needs rest. Come, washing the dishes is a piece of cake. If you want, you can continue your work, or you can take a rest, your choice. And I don't plan on going home today, I wanna spend my night here"

"Oh" Jack gave her a toothy grin. "Thanks a lot, princess. I think I really need to sleep now. Goodnight Jasmine, I love you so much", with that, he bent down and kissed Jasmine's forehead. Jazz could've stood up to her pride, but since this act was so rare nowadays, she accepted it with a smile.

"Goodnight Daddy, I love you too. Sweet dreams."

Jack entered what was once his room with Maddie, and slumped on the bed, arms spread. He stared at the ceiling, contemplating on his once perfect family. The picture frame beside him stood as perfect as it was 7 years ago, the four images mocking him with their smiles.

"I'm sorry…"

**A/N: I hope you like the first chapter!**

**DETECTIVE GAME: There are two clues that are given in this chapter, and the clues revolve around one part of the story. PM me (reviews will not be counted as part of the game) the two clues, and one of the biggest reasons concerning Maddie and Jack, I'll let you give me a possible plot for a filler chapter. I'm not kidding. Two big clues. Get one right and it's not counted. Get two right and you'll have your story as a filler here (I'll also consider your OC). I'll try to give a few little games every chapter, and every winner can beta read unpublished chapters**


	2. Chap2: Different Days at Different Sides

**Another day, another chapter :D. Well, I won't be regularly updating this soon because I'll be kind of busy with my summer class (I didn't fail though! It's just extra classes). But please continue with the reviews, it makes me feel appreciated! I must admit, flames make me sad, but well, everyone has opinions so it's ok.**

**By the way, Jazz was a real genius here, to the point that she will go to college at around 16. I'm not sure how American education works, since I graduated at 15 (I only went to grade and high school for 10 years). I'm also going to make Sam and Tucker (of course I'll put them here! They're just so loveable) 14 here, and freshmen (technically about to become freshmen at the start of the story). I might make some clear stories about Jazz skipping grades due to her wits because I'm such a jerk about plot holes. Please enlighten me ahaha;;;**

**About Jack's character, I'm not really sure whether to call it OOC or character development. I mean, he was divorced. I don't think anyone divorced would have the same outlook in life as the canon Jack Fenton. He'll still have his goofy side, although expect a darker and more mature side of him.**

**If you're wondering about your favorite ghost boy, I intend to make him appear around chapter 3 or 4, so hang on. ;)) We'll still focus on Jazz's side here.**

**I hope you like it! Please review if you have the time!**

**A Grasp at a Distant Memory**

**Chapter 2: Different Days at Different Sides**

"Dad, Dad, wake up", Jazz's voice nudged Jack to start his morning. "It's already 8 am."

"It is?" Jack groggily asked, one of his eyes partially opening to a Jasmine-in-apron. "Good morning, sunshine." He flashed his only daughter a toothy grin.

"Morning dad. I've prepared breakfast. I'm pretty sure you will be relying on convenience store food and instant noodles after I leave, so better make it worthwhile"

"As you wish, my dearest princess", Jack yawned, and went out of his room to follow Jazz to the dining table. The girl set the plate full of bacons and eggs, as the toaster made a 'Ting!' sound. Pulling the toasted bread, she set it up as well.

"Holy ectoplasmic molecules, it's been months since I last had bacon!" the buff man dig hungrily into his plate, earning a giggle from Jazz.

"Slow down, Dad. You might get a stomachache."

"By the way, Jazzerincess, when will you visit here again? I've been lonely without you here…" the man said, his sorrowful eyes haunting Jasmine forever. "But I'm not forcing you though! I'm pretty sure you'll be busy with college applications so-"

"Dad, I plan on working at Nasty Burger after graduation. Offers pretty good, can suffice for myself. At least I won't be asking for the apartment rent anym-"

Jack stood up and slammed on the table, Jazz dropped her bacon in surprise.

"You're NOT working, Jasmine", her father said, his eyebrows crunching together. "As much as you want to prove to us you can do things by yourself, you wouldn't dare ditch college because of our situation right now."

"But dad!" the girl stood up as well. "I can do it on my own! I don't want to be a burden to both of you! I can still work even if I don't finish my studies!"

"And that is why, as your father, I won't allow you, Jasmine Fenton."

"But, dad!"

"No buts, daughter. I won't let you ditch college right now. Even when you're living by yourself, you won't throw away that opportunity, do you hear me? You're intelligent and capable! And you're still a kid!"

"DAD! I AM TIRED OF THIS LIFE! I WANT TO LIVE ALONE AND AWAY FROM THIS STUPID FAMILY!"

Jack's expression faltered, and Jazz clamped her hand to her mouth when she realized what she just said.

"I'm sorry, dad, I-"

"No, I'm sorry princess, it's all my fault…" he smiled with a hint of grief, as he ruffled Jasmine's hair. "I guess your decision came with all the troubles I have been giving you… "

Jasmine hugged her father tightly before he can even react.

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean what I shouted earlier… It's just that, I don't wanna burden you or mom anymore… Just I being here reminds you of the times your marriage was perfect."

Jack firmly, although gently, held his daughter by her shoulders, staring at her right into her eyes.

"Jazz, you are probably the only person Maddie and I both care for by now, even if we aren't at our best relationship anymore. She won't let you do that, and I won't as well. Please, just let us provide for you until you finished college. Then that's the time you won't be my princess anymore. And if you're thinking about being a burden – you never are."

"Dad!" Jazz protested, although in her usual tone now. "I understand. Thanks, dad. No matter what happens, I love you and mom."

"I love you too, Jazz. Can you imagine, my young college girl, at the age of 16?"

She smiled and glanced at her wrist watch, noting the time.

"Oh, it's almost 9 by now. I'll be visiting mom today, dad. I'll be leaving soon."

"Wait, Jazz! Before you go, can you wait here for a few minutes? I have to fetch something"

**®® - Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman - ®®**

"Hello? Is anybody home?" Jazz knocked at the door. It's been a good 3-hour ride from Amity to Wisconsin, and all Jazz wants was to slump at her grandparents' comfy couch.

"Who's there? We don't want any—oh, hi dear Jasmine!" an old man greeted, as Jazz launched her arms on the man.

"Grandpa! It's been a while!"

"Yes, sweetie. You've grown more beautiful."

"Oh, grandpa", Jazz replied in a sing-song voice. "You embarrass me so much. Is mom there?"

"Yes, but I think she and your grandma is arguing again", the man scratched his head, and Jazz frowned. "But come in, sweetheart. I'm pretty sure you're tired."

"Sweet." She said as she dropped her bag beside the couch and slumped, still clutching the bouquet of daisies on her hand.

"_Remember Jazz, please don't tell her that came from me. She'd just throw it away", Jack told her._

Her mom came out of a room, and Jazz was about to greet her, until she saw her puffy red eyes with leftover tears.

"Mom, did you just cry?" Jazz raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, sweetie!" Maddie wiped her eyes. "No, it's just dirt. You know, your grandma and I cleaned the rooms, swam in a pool full of dust."

"Mom, you know I won't persuade you to tell me, but you're a bad liar."

She held out the bouquet in front of her mom.

"Bought some daisies at the flower shop, I know you like it", she said, scratching the back of her head.

"Oh, how sweet. Thanks, Jasmine!" the woman took the flowers from her child, and laid it on the center table. "Anyway, what brought you here? I thought you're busy with college applications? Please tell me what university you're applying at. Yale? Harvard? Or probably Wisconsin?"

"Mom, about that, I-"

Just before Jazz can tell her mom about her plans, her grandma went out from the same room Maddie came from.

"Well, that's what happens when she didn't listen to me before. I knew that Fenton was up to no good! And now she's rejecting that single millionaire? No, billionaire? Tch, what a waste, I could've lived in a castle before I die…"

"Ma!" Maddie scolded her.

"Don't you 'Ma – Ma' me you rebellious child. Just because you think you-". She halted her speech when she noticed Jasmine was there, staring at her dumbstruck.

"Oh, my lovely child!" she changed her tone, which could've made Jazz gag if she didn't have any respect left for her grandmother. "How good of you to come here? Perhaps you'll tell us what college you want to go to?"

"Well, to be honest, I actually planned not to go to college…"

"What!?" Maddie and her grandma shouted in unison.

"Young woman, that won't be-"

"Don't worry mom, I slapped that possibility out of my mind. Dad convinced me to go to college, and I will."

Maddie gave out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, goodness, you must be famished my dear. I'll prepare something for you", her grandma rushed to the kitchen.

"Grandma! You don't have to—Oh", she realized she had been too late to tell her she isn't that hungry.

"I- I guess I have to go too since you two might have a serious talk", her grandfather, who has been there all along, stood to go elsewhere, exiting by the door.

"Now, Jazz", Maddie gave her a stern expression, capturing one of her daughter's hand on her own. "I understand that your father might have convinced you, but what made you think you will quit college, my dear. For goodness' sake, you have As on your report card!"

"Mom, I just don't wanna burden you or dad, ok? You have your own problems now, and it's definitely not me." Jazz held his head down, too embarrassed to tell her thoughts on her mom. Maddie smiled at her, and stroke her orange hair gently.

"You know Jazz, even though we're separated by now, we'll never stop loving you, ok? You're still our top priority" Maddie held her daughter closely, eventually hugging her after a few seconds.

"I love you too, Mom", she returned the kind gesture. "By the way, can I stay here tonight? I just want to be with you, I probably won't have the chance when I go to college…"

"Of course dear! I'm happy you visited me, I missed you so much!" Maddie pinched Jazz's cheeks, much to the teenager's dismay. "You're growing lovelier as years pass, sweetheart."

"Mom, you know that compliment embarrasses me. But thanks to you, I got your genes", she winked at her mom.

"Oh, my little girl, I never thought you'd be such a goof! Now you're almost like your father…" she just realized what she said and cut herself from the talk. "Oh my, I have to help your grandma. Enjoy yourself, sweetie!"

She watched her mother go to the kitchen, wondering if she still loved her father. Is there still a way to bring them back together, just like the old days?

**®® - Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman - ®®**

After that Saturday with her father and Sunday with her mother, Jasmine was back at Casper High that Monday, willing to report to Mr. Lancer about her decision. She didn't want to disappoint him as well, seeing that the teacher has high hopes for her. Mr. Lancer is like her third parent, and he's the only person that helped her still regain her standing even after all that happened.

She spotted that familiar bald head on the corridors.

"Mr. Lancer!" Jazz shouted, waving her hands upward. The man turned back to acknowledge her presence.

"Oh, Jasmine. As much as I wanted to talk to you, freshman applications are today and I'm assigned to be the interviewer. What a pain", he grumbled as he continued to walk to the room. Jasmine followed him.

"I have nothing to do now, and I'm pretty sure the board trusts me, so do you want an extra hand?"

Lancer smirked.

"Only if you won't feed your pride and let me treat you to Starbucks after this."

"I'm craving for a mocha frappe anyway, so it's a deal."

Once they entered the room, Jazz looked at the freshmen who clearly is still not used to the atmosphere of the school. She smiled, remembering that during her first day, she was nervous as well, but with Lancer's soothing words, she managed to get through the whole interview.

"Well, go to the Physics room, and I'll send the students there. You know the drill, right? Casper High doesn't make too much rules. As long as you think they won't kill anyone, then accept them."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you very much, Jazz." He smiled at her. "I'm going to miss you."

"The same goes for you, Mr. Lancer. I heard there's a scarcity of considerate college professors nowadays." She winked at the teacher, and he gave a short gasp, his smile beaming widely after that.

"And that is why I'm proud of you, Jasmine. Come, the kids must be waiting."

She parted ways with her favorite teacher, and when she entered the Physics room, her eyebrows twitched when she saw what appeared to be rebellious kids – a girl wearing a goth outfit, and a boy who seems too indulged in his PDA to give her a glance.

'This is going to be a long day', she mumbled to herself.

**A/N: Sam and Tucker makes their brief appearance! Looks like I made them to be the out-of-the-box kids, aren't they? (Not that they aren't in the cartoon) In this story, they'll make their relationship with Jazz first before with Danny.**

**And if you're wondering where Danny is, I'll try to introduce him in the next chapter, although high unlikely, because I only put under less than 2500 words in each chap. After that, most of the story will come from his point-of-view, although I'm not sure if I'm going to make it 1****st**** or 3****rd**** POV. I'm bad at 1****st**** POV orz. **

**Remember that this is an AU, and all of those questions you're probably asking is supposed to be a mystery and I'm not going to spoil each and every one of you (future beta readers not included)**

**Thanks for reading, and please drop a review! XOXO ~AyaPie**


	3. Chapter 3: Ghost Habitat

**I got lazy lmao.**

**Well I'm back to another chapter w, I'm getting a few more followers but I only got 1 review for the 2****nd**** chapter. :( I'd love to receive more, to be honest. Maybe that's why I got lazy~ but well, I still have to continue to be called a decent fanfic writer.**

**I want to write a Big Hero 6 fanfiction, but the plot I got isn't interesting enough. I also wanted to continue The 2****nd**** Generation of Red Eyes, but my writing style was so different last year, I wonder what happened?**

**Anyway, back to the story. Goth Girl and Techno Geek makes their appearances. As incoming freshmen, they are assigned to be interviewed by Jazz, who actually thinks they're eggs that are hard to crack.**

**Ghost Boy will appear soon ;). Have fun reading!**

**A Grasp at a Distant Memory**

**Chapter 3: Ghost Habitat**

"Ok?" Jazz raised an eyebrow. "So you're Samantha Manson, and Tucker Foley, am I right?" Jazz inspected her clipboard, and eyed at the newbies.

"Yes, although I prefer to be called Sam. Call me that name once again and we're not cool" 'Sam' nonchalantly addressed, focusing at her black-painted nails. Jazz cringed at her style.

"That's a rather, um, unique fashion sense you have there, don't you?" Jazz tried to fake a giggle, which turned out to be obvious, much to her dismay.

"I will take that as a compliment."

"Uh, if you wouldn't mind" Jazz said in a rather apologetic voice (although her eyebrow is twitching slightly if you squint). "Interview's supposed to be one-on-one, and Tucker right there is next to you, Sama-"

"Sam" the Goth stood corrected.

"Right, Sam."

"I apologize, Tuck's an airhead when it comes to his PDA."

"Hey, I heard that!" Tucker protested, then continued to tinker with his gadget mere seconds later. "K, I'm going out. Best of luck, Sam."

"Thanks, weirdo." She replied as the door shut.

"Quite an odd duo, I suppose." Jazz giggled. "You're pretty cool, Sam. Impressive standings. Good grades. And oh, you came from a really cool private school."

"Thanks, princess. Can I go now?" Sam pointed at the door.

Jazz squinted slightly at her, obviously unimpressed with her attitude.

"Well, Sam, I suppose you are quite good for your age, but you don't have to talk that way, especially if I'm the one who decides whether you go here or not."

"Geez, calm down", Sam picked her ears with her pinky. "I never expected a brat handling the interview. Isn't that like favoritism? And I only went here to Amity Park because I've heard of the ghosts lurking around here."

Sam seems to have hit one of Jazz's spots. Although not obsessive like her father, Jazz have seen a fairly good amount of ghosts lately, due to the activation of the Ghost Portal just weeks before her mom and dad's separation. Her father's efforts seemed to take a rather big sacrifice in the form of his family, in exchange for him actually proving that ghosts indeed have a home behind that device.

"Well, getting me angry doesn't give you a ticket to the famous Ghost Portal, only found at Amity Park", she smirked, finally getting full attention of the bratty Goth.

"Are you shitting on me?" [A/N: I did say something about cursing on the summary lmao.] Sam retorted, disbelief on her eyes. "That portal was made by the great Ghost Hunter Jack Fenton!"

Jazz laughed heartily that there were tears on the side of her eyes.

"What's funny?"

"You called my father great Ghost Hunter, and that is the best joke in the universe. Geez, I bet fudge on that, you totally ruined it, witchy."

"Y-Your father!?" Jazz beamed at totally inversing Sam's attitude. "H-Hey, I'm sorry for earlier, but I'd like to meet your father."

"He's not interested in 14-year old girls, Sam" Jazz reverted the situation, hiding amusement from the dumbstruck teen.

"I didn't mean that! I mean, Ghost Portal, please?" she gave her a shy smile.

"I just wanted to learn if you're actually a nice girl, but sure, just let me finish this list and we'll pay a visit, if you wear a frilly pink ballerina dress."

"What!?"

"Kidding!"

**®® - Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman - ®®**

"Sam, I don't think this is a good idea!" Tucker tagged along with his best friend on the way to Fenton Works, although his fear got into the point that he stuffed his PDA on his pocket.

"Tuck, don't be such a pussy" Sam scoffed. "Ghosts are wonderful creatures, we might even meet a Casper there"

"A Casper? As in a Casper High ghost? Geez, the last thing I want to see is ghost piss on my lunch."

"No, are you really that dumb? A Casper is a friendly ghost, you know, the non-hostile ones?" Sam educated the boy. "Anyway, Jazz, is your mom home? Does she know we're going there? It's kinda rude to just barge in a house, let alone a ghost hunter's house."

"Rude? Pfft. Big words coming from Lil' Sam"

"Tucker!"

Jazz frowned.

"Mom and Dad's separated. I live away from both of them as well…"

"I'm sorry, Jazz!" Sam gasped. "It's ok if we cancel the trip to the Ghost Zone, and I'm sorry I didn't ask about your… um… family status."

"Are you nuts, Sam?" Jazz chuckled. "Don't worry about that, Dad's happy whenever I visit. Besides, I bet he'll be ecstatic once he sees young kids like you interested in ghosts."

Sam smiled apologetically at her.

"Here we are, welcome to Fenton Works!"

Jazz stopped, as the two 14-year olds gaped at the glowing Fenton Works symbol at the house.

"Dad", Jazz knocked, only to find that the door was slightly opened. "Dad, I'm here!"

"Back so soon, princess? Please wait a minute, I'm coming upstairs!"

"Princess", Sam snickered, while Jazz elbowed her sides.

"Hello, Jazzerincess! I don't really have anything new to invent, ahahah, maybe except for the Fenton Unclogger, but that's out of the question"

"M-Mister Fenton!" Sam exclaimed. "Y-You're the famous Ghost Hunter! It's nice to meet you, my name's Sam."

"I never thought I was famous but, hi Sam! I take it you're Jazz's friend?"

"Y-Yeah!" Sam sling her arm on Jazz's shoulder. "Really good buddies!"

"Yeah", Jazz agreed sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"And this is Tucker Foley!" Sam sling her other arm on Tucker. "He's really good at tech! I'm pretty sure he can help you with some programming."

"That's sick! Never thought I'd get junior assistants, but thanks."

"Anyway, Mr. Fenton… I wonder… um… about the Portal to the other world?" the Goth girl twirled her fingers together.

"Do you mean the Ghost Portal? I can show it to you, although you are not allowed to go near it, ok? The other side is dangerous, I couldn't fathom what would happen to humans if they decided to go there"

"I understand, Mr. Fenton!"

"Ok, then off to the basement we go!"

Jack then lead the kids to the laboratory he works on, Sam and Tucker gaping at every single machine they see.

"Wow…"

"This is so… Amazing."

"You bet it is!" Jack gleefully cheered. "I'm Jack Fenton, and my mission is to protect Amity from ghosts!"

"And here is the Ghost Portal to the Ghost Zone!" Jack pointed at a rather amusing portal, which gave off an eerie neon-green glow. Sam and Tucker could only stare at the green swirls, seemingly hypnotized by it.

"It's the portal that has taken me since college to make. Maddie, my ex-wife, and Vlad, my best friend, helped a lot with the portal. It's kinda sad that once I finished this, it cost me my wife, but then that's finished, so nothing to lament for!"

Sam and Tucker shared a look of confusion.

Just as they're having an awkward air of silence, a spooky voice echoed through the whole lab, followed by a blue head popping out of the portal.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!"

"AAAAH!" the kids shouted.

"Shut up, you spook!" Jack grabbed what appeared to be a thermos, untwisted the cap and pointed at 'Box Ghost'. The thermos sucked the ghost in.

"I WILL EXTRACT REVENGE!"

"Ok, Crate Creep, time to go home", Jazz said, as the ghost disintegrated into the thermos. Jack put the cap on it.

"Is that… How you defeat ghosts?" Sam asked, her eye twitching.

"Do not underestimate dad, Sam. Crate Creep is just a cinch compared to the other ghosts."

"Ok, but other than the Box Ghost, is that his name? Well, other than the Box Ghost, this place rocks! I think I might like the Ghost Portal." Sam said, grabbing the Fenton Thermos from Jack and inspecting it.

"Well, as much as you like it, Sam, I won't allow you anywhere near the portal. The other side is dangerous, and I don't want any more deaths because of my stupidity…"

"Deaths?" Although the man said the last part of the sentence in almost a whisper, Tucker heard it clear as day.

"Oh! It's almost dinner!" Jazz exclaimed, changing the subject entirely. "Tucker, Sam, please help me wash the dishes" the older girl grabbed the two kids by their arms and dragged them away from the basement.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

"Are you really sure you don't want to have dinner here?" Jazz asked the two younger teens.

"Well, free food is free so I ha—Mmph!" Sam clumped her hand on Tucker's mouth.

"Well, Jazz. I'm pretty sure we caused a bit of a commotion here, and I'm really sorry for that. Besides…" Sam tapped her heels, thinking of what to tell Jazz. "I'm sorry for touching sensitive topics regarding your… family. I never meant to-"

"Ssh, it's okay", Jazz assured. "I'm pretty used to it anyways, besides I still love my mom and dad, so I'm more than grateful to make him appreciated. Look at him, back to his cheerful self, and your kind words really helped him. I should be the one to say thank you."

Sam smiled at her, and Jazz returned the favor.

"So, friends?" Sam held out a hand.

"Friends." Jazz repeated, giving her hand a sincere handshake. Tucker, not wanting to be left out, did the same thing as well.

"Ok, we really have to go. Bye-"

'Crash'. The sound came from the basement.

"Dad?" Jazz called out. Nobody responded. Jazz froze in place, unaware of what to do.

"Mr. Fenton, are you alright!?" Sam shouted, still no response. "Jazz, we have to go down to see what happened. Hey, Jazz, Earth to Jazz?"

"Oh." Jazz snapped out from her daze. "Y-Yeah, let's go."

They reached the basement only to see what appeared to be an uproar. Jack is on the floor, out cold, and a vicious ghost wolf jeering at him.

"Hey, what did you do to him!?" Tucker exclaimed with a bit of fury.

"Dad!" Jazz rushed to her father's side to check whatever happened to him. Other than an obvious bump on his head, he seems fine.

Tucker grabbed the Fenton Thermos and tried to suck the wolf into it, but the wolf just sent poor Techno Geek slamming on the wall.

"Tucker!"

Jack came to consciousness and saw what happened, Tucker still clearing his head from the blow, and the wolf turning its attention on Sam.

"Back off, spook!" Jack pulled out what appeared to be a fishing pole, which confused Sam and Tucker.

"This is the Fenton Ghost Fisher!" Jack sheepishly declared, before launching it on the raging furry. However, Jack's strength doesn't seem to be enough, as the wolf just caused more destruction.

"Sam, Tucker, let's help him! We're done for if this ghost gets out!" Jazz said as she grabbed on the handle. Sam and Tucker did the same, exerting their force on the fishing rod.

However, the ghost animal ironically swung their side of the rod upwards and went straight to the portal, dragging the three along the depths of its home.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

Jack awoke with a start to a place he's unfamiliar with. Shaking his head awake, he looked around to see Jazz, Sam and Tucker still unconscious.

"Kids, wake up. We're in danger."

Sam's eyes shot open.

"W-Where are we, Mr. Fenton?"

Jazz and Tucker seemed to stir as well.

"I hate to tell you this, but we're inside the Ghost Zone."

"G-GHOST ZONE!?" the three exclaimed in unison.

"Sssh", Jack ushered them to stay quiet, by which the teens complied. "We still don't know if there are ghosts on the watch." He said in an audible whisper. "Stay close to me, there's probably a way out of here." Standing up, he and the kids stood closely by, with Tucker shivering the most out of them.

"I see you have woken up."

Sam visibly flinched, Jazz hugged Sam and Tucker closer, and the boy let out a sharp but quick shriek.

"There is no reason to be afraid. You are safe here." A ghost man in purple cloak emerged from the shadows.

"Safe? Here in the place where evil ghosts are residing? Yeah, we should take a vacation here!" Sam retorted sarcastically, by which Jazz scolded her.

"It seems your irrational fear of the ghost has rendered you to be hostile with us."

"Tch, as if a wolf just trespasses in your house and knocks you out."

The man, in an instant, turned into what seems like a floating toddler.

"AAHH! DID YOU SEE THAT? HE TURNED INTO A CHILD!" Tucker screamed.

"You do realize that once you leave your door open, a stranger with a bad intention will steal something from your home, don't you?"

Jack, unable to reply and process what the ghost man (now a boy) said, just sneered at him.

"However, do not fret. I am not a bad ghost, and I know where the exit is."

"We're not trusting you." Jack said with a strict tone, ready to grab an anti-ghost device, but realized he left all in the lab. "We're not trusting anyone around here."

"Oh, so I see you want to get lost along Walker's lair, who wants nothing but to put you in a cage? Or would you rather stumble upon Skulker, the ghost hunter?"

It was true. Although Jack was considered as a good ghost hunter, this was the first time he set foot in the habitat of the dead. He was similar to a policeman going inside the cell full of criminals. Except that he was with far more powerful opponents. It was a dead end. It's either this man who will lead to his and the children's death, or another ghost he doesn't know about.

"As long as you don't pull any trick, you got yourself a deal."

Just as the ghost was preparing to transport the humans, Jazz came face-to-face with snow-white hair and glowing green eyes.

The ghost boy stared at her with disbelief.

"WHAT ARE HUMANS DOING HERE, CLOCKWORK!?"

**A/N: ;)) Ghost boy makes his debut! I guess I couldn't let anyone keep waiting, would I? Keep in mind that it's Phantom and not human Danny!**

**There's a lot of mysteries about the Fenton family that I intend to unravel later. The main focus of the story is rather the Fenton family, before and after the separation. Phantom, Sam and Tucker will still have a lot of roles though, just wait for it. ;)) Though I dropped a few hints already, I still want to make a suspense story. Also, Phantom has his side story that you would want to hear.**

**Thanks for reading. Please drop a review. Ciao! ~AyaPie**


	4. Chapter 4: Heaven and Ghost Zone

**Waaah just got back from Ozine Day 2! I met my net friends and I'm really happy! And I'm extremely motivated so here goes Chapter 4.**

**I would like to get some recommendations about the story because there are a few loose ends I want to tie. I've come up with a good possible ending and some mind-joggling plot twists, but I still don't know how to get there. **

**And by the way, the story was set during school vacation, so Tucker, Sam and Jazz has no need to go to school.**

**Enjoy reading, and please don't forget to drop some reviews because those are like imagination boosters.**

**A Grasp at a Distant Memory**

**Chapter 4: Heaven and Ghost Zone**

"WHAT ARE HUMANS DOING HERE, CLOCKWORK!?" the young ghost started to form a concentrated energy on his hands, ready to blast the offending humans. Jack went into a protective stance, putting Jazz, Tucker and Sam behind him.

"No need to be so aggressive, little Phantom. They haven't done anything…"

"Yet. Look, Clockwork, humans either fear us or obsess over us for research, and you say they haven't done anything?"

"If you generalize all of the humans as some type of creature who despises ghosts, then you're no better than them."

"Tch", Phantom made a fake spit, signaling Clockwork that the boy cannot retort anything, sensing he was right.

"As you can see, this boy is too stubborn to do so, so I apologize on his behalf." Clockwork went near the commotion and forced Phantom to bow, the teen ghost sneering in return.

"Ghosts? Apologizing? Hah. I heard ghosts are metal as hell, I didn't expect it to be like this." Sam scoffed, earning a disgusted look from Jazz. "What?"

"Well, if you don't count our powers which you, mere humans, do not have, metal, then I don't know anymore." Phantom retorted with a smirk.

"Geez, shut up, Little Phantom."

"Hey, don't call me that!"

"Heh. I never knew ghosts also has the ability called 'Teen Rage'. I like that. "

With Phantom and Sam conversing, Jack has pondered into deep thoughts. How can these two ghosts sound so, human? Every single ghost that has been through the portal tried to murder him. But with how Clockwork behaved, and how the ghost kid talks to the Goth, it seems he needs to reevaluate his previous research on ghosts.

"I know you like weird things, Sam. But I never thought your boyfriend will be a ghost." Tucker commented, smirking at Sam.

'He's not my boyfriend!' 'He's not my girlfriend!' Sam and Phantom said at the same time.

"Ehem." Clockwork cleared his throat to gain attention from the raging teens. "I guess we're clearly missing the point here. I'm about to transport them back to their world."

"Ha?" Phantom raised an eyebrow. "Clockwork, you know you can't do that. The Observants will know, and they'll think you're in an alliance with humans. And you know what happened the last time you did something 'against the rules'."

"Then what alternative do you suggest, Little Phantom?"

"First, stop calling me Little Phantom. I'm not a little kid like when I first came here. And second, I can do it. Even though I don't have those teleportation powers like you do, I know most of the routes around here that leads to the Human World Portal."

"I guess so. That will be cool." Clockwork then turned to the humans. "I might be considerate with your cluster, but hurt as small as one strand of Phantom's hair and I'll make you regret you did it." The ghost threatened.

"Hello? Can we go home? I'm allergic to the Ghost Zone!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Ok, ok, I get it, nerd. Come on, let's start walking." Phantom said.

"Walking? Can't you just, like, fly us there?" Jazz butted in.

"Well, I'm sorry to say, but I'm not a free airplane, and you are all just too heavy to carry." Phantom scoffed.

"How about an elevator?" Sam suggested.

"Geez. I'd love that as well. You know, I'd ride it to 'lift my spirit up' ", Phantom wiggled his eyebrows, as silence met him.

"Haha. So funny." Tucker retorted with a sarcasm.

"Anyway. We might as well start walking now. There isn't such a thing as Ghost Time Zone, and time's the same as the human world."

"Shit!" Sam cursed. "Mom will pound me until I become Sam powder if I don't get home at 10pm! Come on, let's start walking!"

"Language, Sam", the older teen scolded her. "And don't worry, it's still 7:30. 30 minutes after we left our world."

"Come on." Phantom ushered, and the humans complied. Clockwork narrowed his eyes at their retreating form.

"Pull out a trick on my son, humans, and I'll make sure your world won't be in peace, but in pieces."

**®® - Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman - ®®**

"So, Phantom, how does it feel to be a ghost?" Sam started to interrogate while walking.

"Light? Powerful? Free? Well, it does have the consequences of not being human, but we're pretty rad."

"Uhuh. That's cool", Tucker remarked. "But how come there is a Ghost Zone? I've always thought the spirits go to either heaven or hell."

"Well. Yeah, at least most of them. Spirits that go to heaven are those who supposedly accepted their death and fulfilled their purpose before dying, and is ready for reincarnation. And hell is an alternate name for Ghost Zone, minus the fire and Satan's punishment. Yeah, that's what I've read about human's opinions in Ghost Writer's lair. You're funny creatures." Phantom faked his laugh.

"If Sam wearing pink tutu skirt is a metaphor to your opinion, then that's real funny."

"Shut up, Tuck. Or do you want to wear a pink tutu skirt?"

"Wait." Jazz intervened. "If Ghosts are spirits that didn't accept their death, and haven't completed their purpose, then what is your purpose that you didn't finish when you were still alive?"

"I-I don't know! When I woke up in the Ghost Zone, I don't really remember anything about my human life. Probably because of shock, according to Clockwork. Most ghosts don't remember at first, but they have had flashbacks some time later. Though, I haven't experienced flashbacks at all."

"That's uncool, totally uncool", Sam said with a hint of pity.

"Is it possible that a Ghost will go to heaven later?" Jack, who was silent the whole trip, finally asked.

"Not really sure. The only thing I can think of that might make them go to heaven is to have their purpose fulfilled. Although I highly doubt we can fulfill anything, because we're basically dead and have nothing to do with the human world whatsoever."

Everyone was silent after that.

"I wonder if your powers are connected to your death somehow." Jazz curiously wondered. "Since you and the other ghost, is his name Clockwork? Since you two seem to have different powers."

"I'm glad you asked that. I'm not sure, somehow, since Clockwork didn't tell me about his unfinished purpose as a human, and I don't even remember mine. But he did say that our powers are based on what that purpose is. For example, there's this rock star ghost named Ember McLain. Told me she died just last year, and she happened to be an unpopular girl with a big dream. Her powers has something to do with her singing, either hypnotizing or attacking someone. Pretty cool, huh?"

"She's a rock star! Cool!" Sam cooed. "I want to meet her someday."

"Sorry to break it to you Sam, but we probably won't be going here anymore." Jazz said, which dejected Sam.

"What a KJ."

"One more thing", Tucker faced Phantom. "Do ghosts age?"

"Yeah. Ghosts even age as much as humans do… Although it's pretty sad that Ghosts disintegrate after they reach that certain age, and be unable to go to Heaven for reincarnation. Soul's lost forever, and that's the most tragic thing I can think of."

The group is silent for a while.

"Oh, we're almost there!" Phantom pointed to the swirling green just a few miles away.

The humans ran to human civilization.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

"Wow, the Human World looks, less green." Phantom said as he peeked out from the portal, but not daring to step one feet on the human world.

"As an Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian, my ultimate purpose is to make the Human World greener than your world, Little Phantom. Keep that in mind if ever I die abruptly and head to your world."

"Yes, uhm… Haha, I forgot to ask your names." Phantom scratched the back of his head.

"My name's Sam. Sam Manson."

"I'm Tucker Foley, you can call me Tuck, or Tucker, call me the way you prefer, just not add the word Geek or Nerd."

"I'm Jasmine Fenton, although I prefer to be called Jazz."

"And you, mister?"

Jack has been lost in thought that it was a few awkward seconds before he noticed the Ghost boy was staring at him curiously, his big wide eyes scanning him.

"Huh?"

"I asked for your name."

"I'm Jack, Jack Fenton."

"You two are related?" Phantom pointed at both Jack and Jazz, as the two nodded. "That's cool. I've always known humans share the same last name when they're ectoplasm… uhm, blood-related. Sheesh, I wish I shared the same last name as Clockwork. Is his last name Work? Phantom Work. Ha"

The ghost boy laughed heartily.

"That sounds so similar to Fenton Works." Jazz commented.

Jack was lost in a wild thinking stance. Staring at the ghost boy who was laughing so hard as if he didn't die at all, and the other ghost's overprotectiveness over the kid, made him wonder why was he so against ghosts.

Maybe he made a grave mistake?

But no. These creatures caused his family to be destroyed, his once happy life shattering into pieces.

"As much as I wanted to talk more, Clockwork must be worried by now. I must go."

"You know, thanks a lot, Phantom." Jazz smiled at him. "I'm pretty sure your father helped us when we were unconscious at the Ghost Zone, so please extend our gratitude to him."

"And you are rad, man", Tucker remarked. "Sam was right about meeting a Casper. We met two."

"Don't get me wrong, Phantom. I still hate most ghosts… But as for you and your father, I think I'll make an exception", the teens look astounded at Jack.

"Well, that's cool. I pretty much feel the same. Well, I have to bid goodbye here. As much as I wanted to meet you again, maybe it's better if I don't… Bye!"

The silver-haired teen disappeared on the depths of the Ghost Portal, probably disappearing forever.

**A/N: I didn't end it in a cliffhanger hurray! And this one is pretty short, the words only around 1700+ compared to the 2500+ ones. Phantom explained how ghosts are formed, and that is where our story revolves (and thus explaining the title, since 'A Grasp at a Distant Memory' are the ghost's memory when they were still alive). Here is a short summary:**

**Ghosts are spirits of dead people who either haven't accepted their death, or didn't serve or complete their purpose when they're still alive. [this thing's pretty much canon]**

**Most of the Ghosts lose their memory of their humanity once they go to the Ghost Zone. This is probably due to the fact that most of the people who don't accept their death died in accident or murder. However, some do have flashbacks once in a while, and some even regain all of their memory.**

**Ghosts are unable to go to heaven, due to the fact that they can't do their purpose now that they're stuck in the Ghost Zone. With this given, they also cannot be reincarnated.**

**Ghosts age as much as humans do. When they reach a certain age where their normal human body couldn't take it, the ghosts simply disintegrate, also not able to be reincarnated, their souls being lost forever.(this is probably the most fanon fact about ghosts that I did, I'm sorry, but it's essential to the plot :P)**

**A Ghost's power depends on their unfinished purpose in life (as stated in Ember's case).**

**That's all! This is where the story will revolve for now. Stay tuned and please drop a review! Xoxo ~AyaPie**

**PS: I might be referring to Phantom as Danny accidentally, it's quite hard not to, so please tell me if I do!**


	5. Chapter 5: Brewing Plots

**Waaa chapter 5 yyeee :}}**

**I take it back, Jack is totally OOC. I mean, he's goofy and I cannot take that out of his personality, but being compassionate to ghosts? (well only 2 of them, but you get my point) I think I wrote something wrong lmao. But I do hope you'll learn to accept it though ehehehe *sweating intensifies*, because it's necessary to the plot. 'Molecule by molecule' my ass. **

**About the 'metal' thing Sam used to say, it's just another word for hardcore www.**

**By the way, I can clearly tell that this chapter of the story is the start of the rising action. I'll introduce ghosts such as Ember (I love Ember so much), Skulker, Kitty, Johnny 13 and probably Lunch Lady if I feel like it.**

**Please review!**

**A Grasp at a Distant Memory**

**Chapter 5: Brewing Plots**

It has been more than 2 weeks since they got lost at the Ghost and met Phantom and Clockwork, but Jazz can't take her mind of the Ghost Boy. Dying at a young age, getting stuck at the Ghost Zone and probably not getting the chance to be reincarnated sounds like a tragic farce, not just for Phantom, but the rest of the Ghost Zone community. No wonder ghosts are so hostile. Struggling for a dream that cannot be reached… That sounds so sad.

It was funny that even though she's still alive, Jazz seems so far from reuniting her parents.

"I'm no better than the dead." Jazz stared at her apartment's ceiling, contemplating things. "I'm such a horrible daughter…"Jazz buried her face in her hands, as she tried to sleep.

Only to be met with a terrible nightmare.

**®® - Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman - ®®**

The metallic smell of blood filled her nose, the sound of screams tearing through her eardrums. Sound of internal organs getting crushed, and the sight that shouldn't have happened.

"STOP!" she screamed. "NO, PLEASE!"

Remaining frozen on the spot, she couldn't do anything but to watch.

"No, no, no… This isn't happening… Mom, Dad, help me…"

There was another sudden scream, and after what seemed to be a thud, there was complete stillness, except for Jazz's labored breathing.

"You could've done anything…" the black figure with red eyes stared at her. A glint of blood-infested claw glistened through the dark, preparing to slice through her flesh.

"NOOOO!"

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

"NO!" the girl abruptly sat up from her bed, throwing the sheets haphazardly. She clutched her chest to somewhat calm herself down, and it's getting harder to even breathe. She glanced at the clock by her bedside, flashing the numbers 5:19 on the digital screen.

Sensing that the nightmare won't let her sleep more anyway, she opted to start her morning early. After fixing the bedsheets and opening the curtains, Jazz went to her small living-and-dining room to make herself some breakfast. Glancing at a paper bag that has the note "Take care, sweetheart - Mom" on it, she rummaged through the treasure chest and found some pretty mouthwatering canned sausages. Just as she was about to get hold of the can opener, her phone rang, her ringtone being a cartoon show opening song.

"Uh, if Sam hears this, I'm not going to show up for 10 years." Jazz grumbled, as she picked the call up.

"Hey, Jazz."

"Sam! Hehe, it's been a while! What are you up to?" Jazz positioned the phone between her ears and her shoulders, tilting a bit so she can get ready for breakfast while she talks with her newly found friends.

"Hey, have you heard about the Circus Gothica? They're going to spend the weekend here at Amity! Oh my gosh, Jazz, you gotta come with us."

"Judging on the name you mentioned, I think it's all a dark, twisted, eerie and weird circus."

"And that's what makes it more exciting!" Sam let out a squeal, by which Jazz cringed at. "I don't know how they'll do it, but it's clearly thrilling as hell!"

"Uh, did Tucker actually agree to go?"

"Duh, I don't need to ask if he's going, the answer's pretty obvious."

"Hehe, I should've known."

"Well, you should be going with me… Scratch that, you will be going with me tomorrow."

"But, Sam!" Jazz protested.

Only to be met with Sam ending the call. Jazz sighed, as she took a pretty long shower.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

"Who's there… oh, hi sweetie!" Maddie greeted her daughter, who happened to show at her porch two days earlier. "It's still Friday, what brings you here?"

"Oh, come on Mom! Don't you love me anymore?" Jazz pouted, and her mom giggled.

"Oh Jazz, stop with the melodrama. You know you're the most precious person in the world", she planted a kiss on the girl's forehead.

"Mom! I'm turning 17 soon, so please stop doing that! And I only came because I'm hanging out with my friends for the weekend."

"Ok, ok. Gosh, how quick do they grow up? Come on in, you're just in time for your mom's freshly baked apple pie."

"Sweet!" Jazz said as she excitedly went to where the smell came from…

But meeting that man who she could never trust.

The gray-haired man's posh behavior was clearly executed, him forming a rather noble posture while eating an apple pie with a spoon. The man glanced at her and formed a soft smile (which she perceived as an evil smirk).

"My, my. It's my dear Madeline's lovely daughter, Jasmine. It's a pleasure to meet you here, young lady." Vladimir Masters, or Vlad for short, gave Jazz the chills just by referring to her mom as 'my dear Madeline'. It was clear that this man still has the hots for her mom, and she can notice it even when she was younger. Her dad trusted this man so much as to even suspect a thing.

"W-Why, nice to meet you too, Mr. Masters." Jazz tried to sound nice, but it came out more as a nervous teenage wreck, much to Jazz's dismay.

"It's been a while since I last saw you, Jasmine. You've grown pretty well. Not to mention your mother tells me all of those feats you've achieved so far. You really are your mother's daughter. Beautiful and smart."

"Please spare me the praises, Mr. Masters. I'm not really fond of too much of them, but I must say I appreciate. Thank you very much." Jazz, not wanting to create an awkward atmosphere, sat on the opposite side of the table, grabbing a spare plate and fork.

"Oh, I've heard you're going to college in a few months, my dear. Since you've proven yourself almost that of a prodigy, or you're probably around that level now, I can make arrangements for the most sophisticated and best universities out there. Or are you fond of going out of the country?" Vlad sipped on his coffee, waiting for the lass' reply.

"I appreciate your offer, Mr. Masters, but I'm pretty much capable of myself. I have seek a few scholarship offers that I can take, and I've been presented with some opportunities that are worth mentioning. So I'm afraid I must decline. You can help the others who are badly in need though. Sure you have too much for yourself, don't you?" Jazz tainted him, and gaining a little bit of victory, as the man stopped in his tracks and gazed at her, eyes with unreadable expression.

"Jazz!" Maddie tried to scold her, but the girl continued teasing the rich man, raising an eyebrow at him while smirking.

"Well, in fact young Jasmine, DALV has its own big-time charity that seeks to help the less fortunate in finding a home, as I have invested millions in providing free shelters for them. There's also the VladCo's Scholarship Program which caters to thousands of deserving students annually. I do have too much for myself, but I've been kind enough to actually share my hard-earned money with someone else."

"Oh my", Jazz feigned a surprised look by putting her hands on her mouth. "Getting defensive, aren't we, Mr. Vladimir Masters? But I'm not that type of kid who gets easily blinded by those bills and cheques you can easily pluck from your pocket. And so is my mom. I know you have been my parents' friend during college, but I have hardly seen you when they are in their heated arguments. It's not hard for me to think that you have been behind all of those things, is it?"

"Jasmine, I said-", Maddie tried to butt in, only to be cut by Vlad.

"You are spitting so much accusations without actual proof, young lady. I am indeed saddened by the fact that my best friend Jack has to split up with Maddie, but no matter how much I tried changing her mind, she wouldn't be swayed. As much as I hate telling you this, there's a zero chance your parents' relationship will be fixed."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Jazz rose up from her seat. "You're only doing this because you've kept all that unrequited love on a married woman for years now! I can't believe you're doing this to your best friend! You're such a fool-"

_Slap._

"Jasmine." Maddie stared at her with stern eyes. "I did not let you grow up to disrespect other people."

Jasmine stared back with equal gaze, however tearing that apart a few seconds later.

"I'm going home, Mom. I'll probably come here the next time that man was not here." She touched her left swollen cheek, trying to ease the hurt. "See you later."

And with that, she slammed the door shut, the last thing she saw inside was the man's smirk, stating that she lost the verbal insult battle even when she made the most blows.

She intended to start a nice friendly chat with the rich man though, but why did it turn out to be a disaster? Does she really hate him that much?

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

Meanwhile, Jack has been reading a lot about ghosts' behavior for a while now. With Phantom explaining the truth about his entity, Jack has gotten so far as to know more about them, gathering all the books he know that might lead to the end of their mystery. However, no explanation was proven.

"Why do they have to be so unpredictable?" Jack scratched his head, tossing another book on the wall. Lying down on the floor and staring at the ceiling, he contemplated about the things that Phantom mentioned.

"Ghosts are people who had an unwanted and abrupt death, huh…"

Although he wasn't so sure about Clockwork's age, and it is possible that Clockwork has been one of the oldest of the Ghost Zone, or that he has the ability to twist the timeline. After all, his name certainly suggests the latter. Jack has decided that if there's a chance he has to stumble upon the Ghost Zone again, he'll definitely learn about that man's death.

On the other hand, Phantom is probably the same age as Sam and Tucker. And judging the boy, he must have been there for a few years already. So much for that young boy dying at a younger age…

"Is it really impossible for them to fulfill their purpose?" Jack, although he has originally hated ghosts ever since he was a kid with a scary experience about them once, can't help but feel guilty upon learning that they are probably waiting until their spirit disintegrates forever.

And if ever there's a chance that the Ghosts can be sent to heaven…

He can get rid of the beings that are causing fear amongst the human kind. But in a nice way. After all, they were once humans, right?

Jack yawned, his body catching up to the fact that he has been up for more than 24 hours.

"Maybe I should take a short nap… Just a nap", he groggily went upstairs to his bed.

However, just after he went to his room, a swarm of ghosts appeared from the portal, and went outside, unbeknownst Jack peacefully sleeping after a hard day.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

Jack woke up abruptly, seeing something neon-green in his hazy vision. Rubbing his eyes, he wondered if it was some sort of illusion, but all that met his vision next was his silent room.

"Must be my imagination. I gotta get back to work."

The ghost hunter went to his basement to research more on the nature of ghosts. However, disbelief flashed upon his eyes when he noticed the laboratory in total disarray. Beakers broken, glasses smashed, wires cut, it was obvious that Jack totally had a peaceful nap.

"What happened in here!?" Jack held on his Fenton bazooka, keeping guarded in case someone knocks him from behind. As anticipated, a ghostly head peeked out from the portal.

Jack was ready to fire his bazooka, only to stop in his tracks.

"Phantom?" He said in a surprised but soft voice.

"C-Calm down, Mr. Fenton!" the ghost boy nervously said.

"Care to explain what happened, kid?" Jack said, lowering his bazooka as Phantom gave a sigh of relief.

"You know I'm glad meeting you, Mr. Fenton, but I'm sorry to say that this might not have been the best meeting we can get. As you can see, I… I need your help."

"Help? For what?"

"Looks like they already thrashed your place, huh?" Phantom stepped out of the portal, looking around the laboratory.

"I don't know what you mean, kid, but you're making me nervous." Jack's gaze followed every single step Phantom made.

"A lot of ghosts have escaped, Mr. Fenton, and I'm pretty sure they're planning to cause havoc in your city."

"What?" Jack almost shouted in exasperation. "H-How come… I thought your kind has nothing to do with the human world…"

"I thought so… But I think someone else has forced them to… Someone like, a human."

"A human!? I'm sorry, Phantom, but are you accusing our kind?" Jack raised an eyebrow, unamused with Phantom's statement just now.

"D-Don't get me wrong Mr. Fenton! I saw the whole thing that happened to the ghosts… They look like they're being controlled by an outside force, and I saw them going through your portal. One wrong move and I would have been controlled as well. And… judging from where they went to, I guess the culprit has something to do with your world."

"This is unbelievable…"

"Who else could've lashed into your place like this then?"

"Ok, ok, I get it, but I'll just let you know that you would be giving me enough information about these ghosts, will you?"

"I will." Phantom agreed, as he and Jack started making plans.

**A/N: Eyy it took me a while but at last! Chapter 5! *rolls down***

**Jazz rocks! I can't believe I made her talk like that to Vlad, I mean, she was close to patronizing Vlad in the cartoon. But here she sounds so rebellious. I guess I have this urge to make a character OOC at one point, haven't I? (that dream almost sounded gruesome, if not for my bad writing prowess)**

**About transmetaljohn's review, now that you've said it, I haven't really had a concrete plan on some of those entities. The people of the Far Frozen are just supposed to be, well… side characters www. Clockwork isn't part of those ghosts that Phantom mentioned earlier, I guess I'll just have him explain in the next parts of the story. As you can see, Phantom is more of a full ghost in this AU, and he stated last chapter that he was one of those people who died, so he was never counted as a halfa. As for Vlad, that's a big secret. :P**

**I'm sorry if I'm having a few plot holes in this story, I'm not really that good of a writer, I'm just a so-so since I have no ability to make flowers out of my words, but I do hope that my story's plot is something people can read without having trouble understanding the story.**

**I'll try to get some action next chapter (but be prepared because I'm bad at action scenes, my writing might be a bit cringe-inducing). Thanks for reading and please drop a review! ~AyaPie**


	6. Chap6: The Ringmaster of Circus Gothica

**Chapter 6 yeeess!**

**This chapter is a trick to write, as I need to watch both Control Freaks and Reality Trip (I happened to watch Phantom Planet too even if it has no connection to this chapter at all) and that took me almost two hours. Plus researching character info at the wiki and even reading the episode transcripts just to make this as close as possible.**

**The hardest part here is that this AU has contradicting ideas to what happened in the cartoon. In Control Freaks, the trio has been at detention at school, while it can't happen here because aside from the setting being at summer vacation, Phantom is a full ghost rather than a halfa. Besides that, since the Fentons are separated, it's kinda hard thinking of what should be the alternative here. Reality Trip is much harder to write, seeing that Phantom has no secret to show about being a halfa, and still the Fenton family. However, I intend to write Reality Trip later since Maddie won't probably appear at this rate and I want her to have more exposure.**

**Also, in my opinion, I think Reality Trip is a much more intense episode that Phantom Planet itself. It has presented more thrilling effects than the last episode, and Freakshow's kinda… scary to be honest. He's human yet he did a lot of awful things, besides, his Joker-like appearance is creeping me out, seriously.**

**Well, read and review please! Thanks.**

**A Grasp at a Distant Memory**

**Chapter 6: The Ringmaster of Circus Gothica**

"Are you telling me these ghosts seem to have been… hypnotized? By a human perhaps?" Jack took a sip on his coffee, and noted what Phantom was saying about the whole commotion. Sitting on a chair at the basement, he found himself writing Phantom's statement.

"It seems so early to be concluding, Mr. Fenton, but they had all their eyes... Red. And most of those ghosts don't even have red eyes. And in both Ghost Zone and human world, changing the color of your eyes either mean you're overshadowed, or you're being controlled against your will. Any of the two screams trouble."

"I don't know what to think, kid. I don't see a clear motive in doing this, especially the fact that humans fear ghosts a lot. Hypnotizing them, and a human at that part, just seems so unbelievable."

"That's why I need your help to find them, Mr. Fenton. If they are overshadowed, or controlled, then I'm pretty sure they'll cause havoc soon."

"And I wouldn't allow that." Jack took some of his invented weapons. "It will be weird that I'm teaming up with ghosts, but I did say you and your father are exceptions."

Phantom smiled at him.

**®® - Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman - ®®**

Sam was fast asleep, dreaming about something black and gothic, until a shaft of light hits her face as her mom opened her bedroom curtains.

"Good morning, sunshine! And how do we greet the brand new day?" Sam's mom, Pamela cheerfully greeted her only daughter.

"With a smile on your face and an attitude of gratitude!" her dad, Jeremy, supplied continuation to her mom's antics, optimistically trying to persuade his daughter to have a brighter outlook in life.

Sam groaned from her beauty sleep, awakened by the rays of light and her parents chattering. She wraps her pillow on her head, and groaned some more.

"I'm a creature of the night doomed to a family of morning people."

"Sam sweetie, I thought maybe we'd try to mix it up a little with wardrobe today", Pamela showed her a pink sun dress with yellow floral print, enough to make Sam cringe.

"Nothing says 'Hey world, look at me!' like floral prints", Jeremy cheered.

"Okay, but I need to add just one little personal touch." Sam said with a smug look, as she grabbed a can of black spray paint and drenched the dress black. The floral print dress looked like a funeral dress by now, as she cut the skirt part much shorter, Pamela screeching in disgust.

"Come on, let's go get breakfast."

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

At the breakfast table, the Manson family is watching the woman on TV.

"Up next, is your teenage daughter moody, surly, is her outlook on life blacker than her eyeliner?" Sam glances at her parents, Jeremy and Pamela glaring at her.

"Take an active interest in your child", the woman continued. "Know who her friends are. Learn to recognize a bad influence when it walks in your door."

In a weird show of coincidence, Tucker comes in through the door with a bunch of CDs.

"Hey Sam, I got that Morbid Anti-social Youth CD you wanted."

Sam's parents glared at Tucker.

"What? Have you heard "My Parents Reek"? That cut rocks!" the adults proceeded to glare more.

The TV then showed a red spiral, just after that, a pale, really pale bald man appeared in the display, with his eerie smile.

"I am Freakshow, ringmaster of the Circus Gothica…"

Then there was a skeleton, juggling skulls with ease.

"where your nightmares come alive. Circus Gothica…" Freakshow showed up once again, followed by a gloomy-looking clown with sharp teeth, laughing dementedly while still frowning.

"where the clowns never smile." Then there was a man with heavy piercings, wearing an iron mask.

"Circus Gothica. Come and get your freak on… with real freaks. Circus Gothica! Coming to Amity Park. Cross over… to the dark side…"

Pamela turned the TV off.

"Now there's some evil mind pollution we won't be seeing any time soon, sweetie."

"But we already bought our tickets!" Sam exclaimed, as her parents raised eyebrows at her. She gave out a sigh of frustration.

"We'll be fine, it's just harmless entertainment, right Tucker?"

"Yeah!" Tucker agreed. "There's no way I'll cross over to the dark side… Probably Sam already did, but…"

"Hilarious." Sam said sarcastically. "Come on, let's leave now. Jazz must be waiting."

Then they left the confused Manson parents.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

The dwarf ghost laughed, slinging a sack of cash on his shoulder.

"Opening a new back account? Don't forget your free toaster!" Phantom fires a concentrated ecto blast on the short ghost, knocking the money sack from him. The sack then lands on a cop car, causing it to swerve into a fire hydrant. The cops gasped.

"It's a ghost boy!"

"I didn't intend to get fans on my first day at the human world", Phantom facepalmed. He then proceed to chase the other ghosts, but temporarily skids to a stop as he found a huge Circus Gothica billboard. He stared at the spiraling red from Freakshow's orb and gets temporarily hypnotized. However, he shakes his head and phases through it, to find himself at the opening ceremony of the circus, everything finished being set up. With a bunch of Gothic people, Phantom was surprised to see Sam, Tucker (forced by Sam to wear a T-Shirt with a Cross bone logo), and Jazz approaching them.

"Terrific. The crooks got away, Clockwork's gonna kill me, and now my human friends are probably in danger."

He gasped when he saw the cops around. He then proceed to go invisible and hid behind the iron drums, which was just beside Sam and Tucker.

"Come back here, Ghost Boy!" the cops ran to the opposite direction.

"Ghost boy?" Tucker curiously asked.

"Uh, hello there. Long time no see." Came a voice beside Tucker, making him shriek.

"Are they referring to this drum as the Ghost Kid?"

"Apparently, it is me." Phantom appeared, Sam, Tucker and Jazz's surprised face meeting his. "Come on, aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of course we are! But, why are you here? Don't tell me Sam already had you influenced in just a few hours, Ghost Kid." Jazz studied him, crooking her eyebrows while examining him.

"What? No! But you know, there were ghosts just now… And I want to return them to the Ghost Zone before something happens here."

While Phantom was talking to his human friends, Freakshow appeared from the train car and out of the shadows, with his eerie smile sending a shiver down Phantom's spine.

"Greetings, fellow outcasts." Freakshow started his speech. "I am Freakshow, your master of ceremonies. Are you ready to smile, relaz, and forget all your troubles amid the pleasant diversions of the circus?"

"NO!" the crowd of goths protested.

"Then you've come to the right place!" the pale man walked amidst the crowd. "Prepare to be disturbed and appalled by a small sample of the bizarre and abnormal world of Circus Gothica", he turned to the train car, as his subordinates started the show, a woman crawling on the rope like some kind of insect, a man balancing on a ball and juggling skulls, and a woman with heavy piercings on a spiked wheel. The last part is an extremely tall man in a skeleton suit. The goths screams can be heard. Phantom was staring at the swirling red of Freakshow's orb, completely mesmerized.

"This is the greatest moment ever. Nothing could ruin this for me!"

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

"Slaves! Center ring!"

The performers from the initial show gathered around Freakshow. The tall man pulled the costume he had earlier, and it is the dwarf ghost that Phantom beat earlier. The juggling man is a huge ghost, the spider woman being an eye-patched ghost and the heavily pierced woman is a tattooed ghost.

"For generations, my family has controlled ghosts with this…" he held up his staff. "untold power and all they could think to do was to entertain the masses, whereas I have found a much more profitable use for you minions." He digs through a chest of gold, obviously stolen. "And as soon as the newest member of our cast joins us, this entire town will be mine for the taking."

The orb glows, revealing Phantom's face, except that he had red eyes this time.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"I never knew they'd ground me when the show will be tomorrow." Sam sighed and dropped her head on her bed. Tucker and Jazz sat beside their cushion, while Phantom floats around.

"Phantom, about earlier… What did you say about the ghosts?" Jazz turned to the undead boy.

"I don't even know where to start looking, Jazz. I asked your father to help me, and he's doing his best to find out where they are…"

In an instant, Jazz's phone rang.

"Excuse me." Jazz went outside to talk to her dad in private.

"Hello?" the 16-year old lass picked up. "Dad?"

"Jazzerincess, we have trouble. I found out where the ghosts are, and it's in that Circus Gothica", Jazz inwardly gasped. "I don't know, but tell Phantom to be careful. I'll be there soon, just message me where you are, sweetheart. Stay safe."

Jack ended the call, as Jazz reentered the Goth's room.

Only to see Phantom flying away, as Sam and Tucker gazed at him from afar.

"Wait, where is he going? Why did he suddenly leave?" Jazz asked out of concern.

"I don't have an idea, Jazz. He just acted weird, saying things like 'Unleash your dark side at Circus Gothica' and just flew away like that." Sam explained.

"Gee, Sam. I never knew you had too much influence to Phantom. You'll be the first one killed by his dad if something happens to him."

"Shut up, Tucker. We're being serious here!"

"Sorry, just trying to lighten up the mood here."

"Dad just told me something. I guess he's headed for the Circus Gothica."

"WHAT!?" Sam screeched. "That's unfair!"

"It just spells trouble, but come on, let's help him." Jazz said.

"Oh no! But that would mean going to the circus!" Tucker just stared at Sam. "Hello? Irony." The three ran off.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"Please welcome a performer who puts the "death" in "death-defying acts"… the Grim Reaper himself!", the start of the Circus Gothica erupted, a hooded figure wielding a scythe gliding across the wire and balancing on the blade, causing the Goths to give an exploding cheer.

Outside, Sam ignores the entrance sign that says "Cast Only" entrance, and goes through the door, only to be caught by Freakshow.

"What are you doing back here?" the ringmaster asked.

"Woah! Freakshow! This is so cool!" Sam's mind wandered for a while, then abruptly snapped back to reality. "Focus… Uhm, I'm looking for a friend of mine who was acting kinda weird."

"Oh, that narrows it down to, oh, everyone in this tent! Haha!"

The 'Grim Reaper' approaches them.

"What are you doing, dolt? Get back out there and do your encore."

He pulled back his hood, revealing his identity to be Phantom.

"Sam?" he asked, wide green eyes staring at her.

"What's that?" Freakshow's eyebrows furrowed. "Was that - Was that free will?" Freakshow raised his staff, and Sam noticed that Phantom's eyes turned blood red.

"What? You're controlling him?" she gasped in disbelief.

"Get her."

Phantom raises his scythe, as Sam gave out a wild scream.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"Please welcome a brand new vict—talent to the high wire in her first… and final… performance."

Up on the highwire is Sam with a blindfold, Phantom in his hooded form slicing it off. Sam looks down and acrophobia crawled onto her, making her lose her balance.

"Sam?" Tucker and Jazz called simultaneously.

"Phantom, listen, you don't wanna do this! You're being controlled!"

With a menacing laugh Sam thought he can never do, Phantom used the scythe to cut the wire. Sam falls down, screaming, and it was a split second when Phantom realized what he did, snapped out of the hypnotism and dived to save Sam. The unsuspecting crowd cheers at them.

"Phantom, don't scare me like that!"

Sam's relief was just for a mere second, as Phantom appeared controlled once again.

"How should I scare you?"

"Consider that a warning, girl." Freakshow warned her, as he walked off with Phantom.

Tucker and Jazz ran to her still confused form.

"Jeez, Sam, you nearly gave me a heart-attack!" Tucker ranted. "Can we take time off from your gothapalooza and actually look for Phantom?"

"That was Phantom, under the hood, Freakshow's controlling him with some kind of crystal ball! C'mon!" then they ran off, nearly bumping onto Jack.

"Dad!"

"Jazz, I never told you to come in this dangerous place." He scolded his daughter.

"I'm sorry, Dad. But Phantom appears to be controlled by the ringmaster. We got to help him!"

"He's right about the hypnotism thing… Come on, let's end this show!" the four headed to the train.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Jack go in through a top flap in the wagon, Jack almost, well, getting stuck in the process. They land in piles of gold, money and basically the train was a moving treasure chest. Looking around, they say Freakshow's staff at the center.

"There's the crystal ball! Let's grab it and-"

The four are blasted out of the train, Phantom emerging with Freakshow.

"Phantom! No!"

"Yes, yes, please scream. A shame anyone who might help you is busy enjoying my free show. Ha!"

The train moved away, the four humans desperate to chase after it.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"We have to jump." Sam and the others stood at the overpass, waiting for the train.

"You crazy? I can't jump." Tucker fearfully stated.

"Me too", Jack agreed to the Techno Geek.

"But we can't abandon Phantom!" Jazz said, as the four held hands and jumped together onto the train, Jack nearly falling, but the three teens managing to pull him up.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

The quartet ran along the train cars towards the front, the Circus Gothica members hearing their footsteps.

"What are you waiting for?" Freakshow glared at his controlled minions. "GO!"

The performers, who suddenly removed their disguise and revealed themselves to be ghosts suddenly phased up in front of the quartet, Phantom behind them.

"Phantom, wake up! It's us, Sam, Tucker Jazz and Jack. We're your first human friends, remember?"

It took a while for Phantom to blink, his red eyes turning green.

"Sam? I… I…"

Sam smiled at him. However, her relief was short-lived, as his eyes suddenly turned red again.

"I am a… ghost. I have no friends."

Freakshow climbed the top of the train as well.

"Don't waste your breath. He's under my control now. You." He faced Phantom. "Don't just stand there, finish them."

But Phantom just stared at them.

"Maybe you should try holding that thing up a little higher." Tucker suggested. For some odd reason, the clown-like human obeyed the Techno Geek, raised his staff, knocking it off his hands as the train passed under a scaffolding. Tucker almost had it at his hand, but misses by an inch, the orb landing on Phantom's hold.

"Way to go man!" Tucker walks up to Phantom, hand raised. "Now gimme five!"

However, when Phantom raised his hand, he blasted Tucker away with the staff, him hitting Jack, then pushing them to the large ghost, the undead grabbing them. Sam tried to rescue the two, but is held by the tattooed lady as well.

"Very good, drone. Now bring me my staff. Come on, bring it." He made some kissing noises, as if telling a puppy to come to him. Phantom almost looked uncertain at giving back his staff.

"Fight it, Phantom!" Jazz cheered. "He's not holding the crystal ball anymore, you are!"

Enraged, Freakshow grabs Jazz and throws her aside, nearly falling from the train in the process.

"Silence! Obey me, ghost! Give me my staff. Come on." He repeated the same kissing sound earlier.

"I saw you up on that high wire, you were fighting him the whole time!" Sam shouted. "Fight him now, Phantom! You're not just an ordinary ghost! Fight him!"

"Quiet!" Phantom groaned, clutching his head. "All of you! I need to think!"

The train crosses onto a bridge, a valley peeking from below.

"Well, it's the crystal ball or your friend, Phantom, your choice!" the remaining ghosts approached Jazz, making her back away and fall in the process. "AAAAHHH!" the girl screamed as she fell.

"Jazz! No!" Tucker screamed

"Jazz?" Phantom seemed to be temporarily woken up from his daze. "Jazz!" he quickly jumped after her, not minding as the staff fell and smashes several feet under. He scooped Jazz from the air and went back at the top of the train, Jack almost in tears after thinking his daughter was dead.

"Oh my god, Jazz. I thought I'll lose you…"

"Phantom, are you ok?" Jazz rushed to the ghost boy clutching his head.

"I think so. It's all a blur. I did some bad stuff, didn't I?" Phantom looked apologetically.

"Nothing you can't fix." The girl smiled at him.

"Good. Now maybe you can convince the ghosts here to let go of us?" Tucker requested.

"H-Huh? Where are we?" the eye-patched ghost asked.

"Are we free? Finally free?" dwarf ghost beamed.

"Only one way to find out."

Phantom and the other ghosts gang up on Freakshow.

The train stopped in front of police cruisers that have blocked the track.

"Go back to the Ghost Zone before the other humans see you!" Phantom ordered the ghosts, by which they complied and flew away from the situation. He then went intangible, as the cops came in and shoved Freakshow in the police car. After the people left, Phantom reappeared, shocking the four.

"I would like to thank you for saving my daughter Jazz once again, Phantom", Jack smiled sincerely at him, Phantom reciprocating the kind gesture.

"I'm sorry if I caused a lot of trouble here…"

"You're barely a trouble, Phantom, you're just controlled. Although next time you should fly me as well. That's unfair." Tucker reassured him.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"For the latest news today, the Circus Gothica turned out to be a huge hoax, as the ringmaster Freakshow used real ghosts to perform, the bank robberies being conducted by the same person and ghost. It seems that this man has supposedly used these ghosts for stealing and performing by hypnotizing them…"

Maddie stared at the television screen, disappointment written all over her face.

"W-Why is Jazz there!?" Maddie just looked at the 4 figures on the screen, interviewed by the police.

"I thought Jack said never to involve my daughter on those things again…"

**A/N: Bruh, I never knew using a legit transcript from the episode itself is a bit tiring, and not satisfying at the least. It just doesn't sound original, and I feel like I'm restricted to write freely. I just tried to experiment with it, but I don't think I like it that much. Maybe you won't see me doing that again in the future chapters.**

**I changed a lot on the original script, such as exchanging Tucker for Danny in the scene where Sam's parents appear, and Jazz in Sam's last falling scene. It's for the purpose of fitting with this AU though heehee.**

**I'm sorry for not doing justice on Freakshow's part since the cartoon's transcript showed a more comical side of him, though I prefer a darker side in this fanfic. I'll change that once I get to the chapter where Reality Trip is in.**

**I find Freakshow's character somewhat scarier than Vlad's. Vlad is a pretentious character in the series, and is more of a villain wanting to steer Danny to the evil side using not-so-fatal methods (probably at the first part, but meh), while Freakshow is downright creepy even at the beginning.**

**Thanks for reading, and please drop a review. ~AyaPie**


	7. Chapter 7: Ember's Wish - Part I

**Took me a while to think of something for this chapter. :}**

**IMPORTANT A/N: Please take note that unlike in Fanning Flames and the rest of the DP universe, Ember's friendly to Phantom here. One ironic thing I made here is that Sam is interested about Ember in this AU, while in the cartoon she isn't even affected by her powers. I made that mistake in Chapter 4, I think? My bad.**

**So I was kinda disappointed with myself at Chapter 6 because it felt like I barely wrote anything at all. Besides, most of the things I wanna write are restricted when you're following a certain script. So starting from now on I won't follow DP transcripts anymore.**

**I hope I don't get disappointed here as well because I used my time watching how to bake cookies instead of rewatching Fanning Flames and now I forgot what it's all about, come on, it's been years since I last watched the whole thing.**

**I guess that once we get to around 10+ chapters, I'm going to reveal some of the plot twists I reserved for the story, so please stay put and click the 'Follow' button. **

**A Grasp at a Distant Memory**

**Chapter 7: Ember's Wish - Part 1**

Jack was repairing his weapons, considering the things that happened last night. He felt rather guilty for doing nothing that time, sending the teens to danger. Sam and Tucker got a few close calls, Phantom getting the most hits, and Jazz…

Jazz almost died. She almost perished in front of him.

Heaven knows what he will do if Jazz happened to be hurt, and Maddie would hate him even more. He just couldn't let someone leave him again.

The telephone rang, Jack tended to it.

"Fenton Works, may I help you?"

"I am certain that you cannot help me, Jack." Came a familiar voice.

"M-Maddie?" Jack was surprised that his ex-wife would call him. "What's wrong?"

"You're asking me what's wrong? Well, you're the wrong one here, Jack!" she almost shouted.

"I don't know what you're…"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you and Jazz were in the Circus Gothica incident last night. Haven't I told you always to keep our daughter out of the harm's way? Jack, please, I don't wanna lose Jazz too!"

"I feel the same, Maddie. I-I'm sorry. I'll try to keep her out of the harm's way next time."

"You better do. Because the time something happens to our daughter, I'll forget all about our past, Jack. And I'll take custody on our daughter. You probably won't see her again."

Maddie dropped the call, and Jack buried his face in his hands.

"I'm such a horrible father."

**®® - Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman - ®®**

"Care to enlighten me why did you go against my orders and went to the human world, little Phantom?" Clockwork furrowed his eyebrows at the grumbling ghost teen.

"I just wanted to help the ghosts, ok?" Phantom told his father. "I just couldn't imagine what the selfish humans might do to them…"

"I admire your bravery, little Phantom. However, if those humans never broke you from his control, you would've been a victim as well. Wait, you are."

"Victim? W-What are you talking about?" the boy rubbed the back of his head, a mannerism that means he's either nervous or lying as Clockwork observed.

"You did forget the fact that I can view different timelines without the help of the lost staff. And that means viewing the present human world timeline as well."

"Hehe. I guess… I'm sorry… But I just got to do it. I can't let those ghosts be on terrible danger, and I can't let Jazz's world be in danger too."

Clockwork sighed.

"I guess I have no authority to restrain you here, but please, please try to get out of harm's way. I don't know what I will do if ever I lose you, my little Phantom." Clockwork smiled softly at the boy, gently ruffling his snow-white hair.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"Ugh. Great. I'm grounded till the start of the next semester." Sam talked to Tucker through his mobile. "I know I'm a creature of the night, but I probably won't see anything morbid inside my safe home. I badly need polluted air. This is all that damn television's fault." She grumbled, as Tucker snickered at her. "What's funny?"

"Nah, it's just that I'm luckier because my Mom and Dad happened to sleep early that night. Still as free as an American eagle."

"Are you trying to make me feel worse, Tuck?"

"No, just tryna cheer you up"

"It's not working."

"Hey, what if I go there and convince your parents to let go of you."

"Are you nuts? You just delivered the Morbid Anti-Social Youth CD to me just in front of my parents, and now they think you are the bad influence."

"My bad… Wait, I got an idea! I'm pretty sure someone as smart as Jazz won't be considered as a bad influence, would she?"

Sam smugly smiled.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

"Ember, that totally rocks!" Phantom clapped at the rockstar as she strummed the guitar string for the last time.

"That was sick, isn't it, Dipstick?" Ember winked at him.

"Totally, totally sick, Flamehead", Phantom commented as he walked next to the girl. "Now all we need to do is to gather all the ghosts around here, and you're a rockstar!" Phantom cheered.

"No way in hell, Babypop. All of the ghosts around here are grumpy, and you're probably the most alive… er… most energetic and positive kid around here. Other than that, they're too busy still mourning for their death."

Phantom's happy face fell down on the ground.

"Hey, dipstick, no need to be sad! I've pretty much accepted that I cannot fulfill my dream as a human, and it'll take years before I disintegrate, so yeah, better enjoy while it lasts."

Phantom smiled.

"But you know, I got a wonderful idea."

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

"So, Tucker, I'm bored. When is Jazz com-"

"Boo!"

"AAHH!" Sam screamed, alerting her parents.

"Is there something wrong, sweetie?" her mom's concern written all over her face.

"Are the monsters on your bed haunting you?" her dad asked.

"Mom, dad, I'm fine. I just happened to... um… got scared of the morning sunlight, yeah. Hehe."

Her parents eyed her suspiciously before they closed the door and left.

"Hi, Sam." Phantom appeared from under her bed, waving his gloved hand at her.

"Maybe mom was right about the monsters on my bed."

Phantom frowned.

"You hurt my feelings, Sam."

"Geez, I never knew ghosts have feelings too. What brings you here all of a sudden? Didn't Daddy Clockwork ground you too?"

"Apparently grounding in the Ghost Zone is illegal."

"No fair! That's so lucky of you." Sam grumbled as she buried herself in her bedsheets.

"By the way, I have something to tell you… Do you remember of the rockstar ghost Ember I told you before?"

Sam shot up.

"What!? Yes of course! A Ghost Rockstar performing in front of me will complete half of my yearly Gothic needs!"

"Yeah… and that's why I needed help…"

"Hello?" came a muffled voice.

"Shit, I forgot about Tuck!" Sam didn't realize she dropped her phone when Phantom scared him. "Tuck, are you still there?"

"Yeah, and judging from what I've heard, your ghost boyfriend is on your bedroom. Sweet."

"He's not my boyfriend, Tucker! I don't even know the reason why he's here… yet."

"Well, if you really want to hear how my friend rocks, you should help me out here."

"Where should I start?"

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

"So much for your son talking to humans, Clockwork", one of the Observants stepped out from the shadows, looking at the big image shown in front of their faces. The image showed Phantom and his human friends talking to each other. "So much for trying things that won't actually happen."

"Well, at least he's doing something to try and help the ghostkind, not unlike you, who was merely 'Observants' to observe and not care to raise a finger." Clockwork smirked.

"That was our Oath, to observe. And what about you, the oh-so-great one who managed to get the most important staff in both the ghost and human zone stolen? You're practically as useless as we are now."

Clockwork chuckled.

"You're right at that part. Maybe right now, I guess I will rely on a 14-year old ghost child."

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"That sounds awful for the girl, Phantom", Sam frowned. "Dying because of a fire, huh?"

"Yeah." Phantom agreed, looking as downcast as the Goth. "She's pretty unpopular when she's still alive, but she believed she'll be a rockstar. It's sad she has to die, she's pretty cool."

"So, you're saying you want to help her achieve her dream as a human? But… How?"

"I… I don't know! Maybe a concert here at the human world? She talks about having her own concert all the time!"

"Phantom", Sam put her hands on the ghost's shoulder. "It's not that easy preparing that here, you know. Especially she's a ghost, and humans despise ghosts!"

"Ember's not an evil ghost!" Phantom almost shouted. "She just wants to sing in front of a lot of people!"

Sam's phone rang.

"Wait a second." Sam told Phantom as the ghost just stopped talking. "Tucker?"

"Yeah. I'm here on your doorstep, Sam."

"And?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "What are you waiting for? Get in."

"Hello! There's a sign outside that basically says no Tucker Foleys allowed! I never knew your parents are this overprotective! What's next, not letting me stand 300 meters near you? This is nuts!"

"Oh god, I forgot. Can you, like, sneak onto my window."

"Gee, thanks Sam."

"Uh", Phantom cut in. "I think I can help…" he went intangible and phased through the walls of Sam's room and went outside, landing beside Tucker.

"Oh, hi Phantom."

"Hello, Tuck." He grabbed Tucker by the arms and went intangible with him, phased through Sam's room again.

"Whoa, that was cool!" Tucker remarked. "You're strong, Phantom!"

"Well, strength is one of the perks of being a ghost, so…"

"Is that so? Then I can't wait to die!"

"Haha. Funny." Phantom sarcastically laughed.

"Please remind me why you called me here, Sam?" Tucker asked, flipping his PDA on.

Sam smirked and pointed her fingers at Phantom.

"Do I really need to explain it once again? Oh man."

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"So that's what happened." Tucker said, looking glum. "And you said you want this Ember chick to have her own concert here? That seems… near to impossible, to be honest."

"What should I do?"

"Well, I highly doubt authorities will give a Ghost rockstar a concert permit, let alone people attend to the show."

"Now that got me thinking. We can give a free show on Amity Park rather than a concert! How does that sound? No permits, no problemo!" Sam suggested ecstatically.

"That sounds cool man… except for the fact that Sam's grounded." Sam frowned at her friend.

"Aww…" Sam grumbled. "Now that you think about it, I'm going to miss all the fun."

"Unless you wear a peppy floral dress in front of your parents."

"That's a good idea, Tucker!" Sam said as dug onto her wardrobe, took out a pink floral dress and ran out of her room.

"That was supposed to be a joke, but I guess it might work."

"Where's Jazz by the way?" Phantom asked the dark-skinned boy.

"She's on her way right now. Told me she has to visit her mom all the way to another city so she'll be coming late."

"Her mom is from another city? But why is his dad in Amity?"

"Long story short, they're separated. Jazz lives alone and she has to visit both her parents during weekends. "

"That's sad." Phantom frowned, suddenly feeling pity at the orange-headed girl.

"Uncool indeed. She wants to help them get back together again, but her mom's kinda firm. Probably some serious family problem. I wish she'll just be more open to us so we can help her."

Phantom frowned, wondering what that silly, kind man did that made his life miserable.

**A/N: Www, kind of short compared to the last one. This one is probably the most out-of-canon chapter so far, being a lot of different from the real Fanning Flames episode. However, this is an AU, so I hope you'll understand. **

**Next (or probably next to next) chapter there will be something big going on, this part being the calm before the storm. I'm going to involve Maddie (and possibly Vlad) soon as well.**

**I wish I can get more reviews, since I'm kinda losing focus when I don't receive a lot of them. I want suggestions as well, since I feel like I'm writing with less interest these late chapters.**

**That's it! Wait for the continuation of this chapter! See you tomorrow! (or the next day if I got lazy :P) ~AyaPie**


	8. Chapter 8: Ember's Wish - Part II

**New chappie! It's about Ember!**

**I'm sorry I didn't upload for three days already, I have been busy because of hospital and church appointments. :D I'm pretty much healthy though and I'm glad for that.**

**I do hope you'll like this chapter, because this is the last before things go haywire. I love Ember so much and her past is a bit sad, she's just a simple girl with a big dream… until the Fire Nation attacked xD kill me jk. **

**I'm going to insert Ember's song 'Remember' here, I find the song catchy and happened to hum it a few times early this morning.**

**Have fun reading!**

**A Grasp at a Distant Memory**

**Chapter 8: Ember's Wish - Part 2**

"You will remember my name!"

The girl imitated a bow, as she strummed her last note on her electric guitar. The simple and unpopular girl carried a real big dream of being a rockstar someday. Being somewhat a simple and quiet person didn't make her much liked by everyone, but still she dreamed, and she knew she's gonna perform in front of many people someday, her fans chanting her name.

Putting aside her guitar, she went outside and closed the door of the seemingly abandoned Music room. It has been an hour since dismissal, and she needed to go home already.

Going through her locker, she grabbed her notebooks and was about to leave when she saw a letter enclosed in an envelope which dropped from her locker. Leaning down, she took it and tore the flap, reading the message.

"I've always liked you, and I've always been fond of you singing and making music, I think I should go and be more straight with my feelings. Can you meet me at the cinema tomorrow at 9pm?"

She frantically looked around, and saw a rather lean silhouette running away from her.

She guess she's not as unpopular as she thinks she is.

**®® - Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman - ®®**

She stood outside the cinema, patiently waiting for the 'secret admirer' that happened to stuff a love letter onto her locker. She was getting rather ecstatic, as she glanced at her wrist watch. It's 9:30 pm already. 'He just happened to be late for a few minutes', she kept on telling herself, still patiently waiting.

Just a few meters behind her, a quartet of guys were watching her.

"Hey look, the rockstar-wannabe really believed I'll go out with her", the guy who seemed to be the one who sent the letter hid behind the bushes, clutching his stomach while laughing. "What a loser. Who even wants to date her?"

"I can't believe you, man", the other guy was also laughing to the point that he was wiping the edge of his eye for laughing too much. "This was the funniest prank we have done so far."

"Yeah", the third guy chimed in. "I think she needs either a plastic surgery or a new outlook in life, dude. Any of those two would work"

The three guys laughed.

"Well at least we're doing her a favor", the fourth guy decided to join in. "Come on, let's go before she sees us."

The four sneakily went away, the girl unaware of their intentions.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

Ember abruptly opened her eyes and found herself lying down at a makeshift bed on her place in the Ghost Zone. She must've fallen asleep while talking to Phantom.

"Anyway, where's that dipstick?" the girl sat up and looked around to find the whitehead, but found no one instead. "Aww, he escaped while I was asleep, that's no fair!" she whined.

The truth is, Ember is feeling pretty much upset every time Phantom's not there for her. She just love how he compliments her singing and making music, and how he treats her as a best friend. Phantom is her number 1 fan, and he did a great job on making her gain self-confidence after dying.

She doesn't even know if she treats the guy the same way, or probably more…

"Snap out of it, Ember", she shook her head and slapped herself.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

"Stop laughing at me!" Sam shouted at the two boys snickering while wearing a pink dress. "I'm doing this for you and your friend, Phantom, so you should be grateful."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks Sam. Can't I get fun sometimes?"

"I'm here!" Jazz shouted as she hastily opened Sam's room's door. "Hi Phantom, Tucker, and, who's this?" Jazz questioned the girl facing against her, unaware. Sam faced her, earning a chuckle from the other girl. "Oh, hi Sam!"

"Ugh. I hate you all."

"Sorry for taking too long, has to talk with your mom for an hour. Do I really have to tell my scholastic status just to prove that I'm not a bad influence?"

"You need more than that, you just got to be lucky her mom's at a good mood right now", Tucker remarked. "She doesn't even know Phantom and I are here."

"Need I tell her that a boy, and a ghost at that, is crashing at her only daughter's room right now?"

"Anyway", Jazz set down her bags. "What brings all of you here?"

"We're on a ghost mission right now."

"Uh, I might need to pass", Jazz forlornly said. "Look, Mom's angry because she spot us at television and now she said she's crashing Dad's place if I get onto one ruckus involving ghosts again."

"Aww, well… I might need you for some other help though… You don't need to be there, ok? Tucker has a plan…"

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

Ember strummed on her guitar, trying to perfect her music on her track 'Remember'. Phantom liked it a lot, and said that out of her songs, it is the best all along. Every time she'll perform in front of him, the white-haired teenager just requests her that song, by which she happily complies.

"Hey, Ember…" came Phantom's voice behind her.

"Where have you gone to, Dipstick? I went to your place and Clockwork said you're not present… "

"I have a surprise for you, Ember. Please come with me", Phantom grabbed Ember's hand, earning a blush from the girl.

"Wait, where are you taking me, Dipstick!? Why are you kidnapping me!?"

"Shush, calm down and don't take it that way, you know I'm gonna make you submit just only by my boyish charms." He winked at her.

"Tch. Overconfident Babypop."

Ember's flustered state was quickly dissolved when she discovered where they're going.

"WHY ARE WE GOING OUT TO THE HUMAN WORLD, PHANTOM!? YOU KNOW THIS IS ILLEGAL!"

"What? Going out isn't illegal, but causing commotion is. Have you been reading the handbook?"

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

"AND WHY ARE WE WITH HUMANS!?" Ember said as she hid behind Phantom, while Sam, Tucker and Jazz stared at the two.

"Relax, Flamehead. They're nice humans. Chill." Phantom said, reassuring her.

"But I thought 'nice' and 'humans' can't even be in one sentence." Ember said as she snarled at the teens.

"Geez", Tucker said. "If this girl bites me, please tell mom and dad that I love them and I broke the TV when I was 5."

"Ok. Just, calm down ok, Ember?" Phantom took her by the shoulders and smiled at her. "I'm not going to let you get hurt, you know that."

Ember smiled back at him.

"Ok. If you trust these guys so much… I guess I have to get used to it too."

"Just when I thought I have a chance of having a hot chick, damn you Phantom." Tucker sighed.

"By the way Ember, we might need you to sing something, ok? We're going to help you perform in front of a lot of teenagers, the whole Amity to be exact." Jazz said as she scribbled something down her notebook.

"P-Perform?" Ember asked, flustered. 'Are these humans helping me to achieve my dreams?' she drowned in her own thoughts.

"Ok, I've gotten the recorder ready. W-Wait, Sam, your mom is going to kill us!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Relax, Tuck. It's already 7, both mom and dad are on their way to their jobs already. Remember when I told you they're not morning workers?"

"Oh, good grief. Come on, let's start."

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"_And right now on Amity Radio! You one of the bunch of sick kiddos who want to hear real music?"_

"Hm?" a Latina stopped using his foundation puff and stared at the radio. "Come here, Dash. The radio is either damaged, or it's just me."

"_Wanna hear a real, and an undead at that, sing the coolest rock songs?"_

"Undead?" Dash questioned. "What the hell are you listening to, Paulina?"

"Duh", Paulina retorted sarcastically. "I didn't even know Amity Radio airs things like that. Where's Kwan by the way?"

"Went out to fetch some late night snacks."

"Oh."

"_We present to you, the coolest ghost rockstar in existence, Ember!"_

From the radio, Ember started strumming on her electric guitar.

"_Oh Ember, you will remember!"_

"Whoa", Dash huddled near the radio. "Sweet. Who's that?"

"_Ember, one thing remains!"_

"Whoa, that's pretty cool." Paulina remarked.

"Hey guys! Somebody gave me passes to a live show, and I don't know who Ember…" Kwan said as he left his sentence hanging, seemingly captivated by Ember's voice.

"_Oh Ember, so warm and tender!"_

"_So…" another voice chimed in, much to the listening teenagers' dismay. "If you wanna listen for the rest of the song, Ember will perform at Amity Park, at exactly 12 midnight. We'd like to see you there!"_

"_And please remember, no adults allowed!"_

"_Tucker!"_

And the radio was silent for a while. After a few minutes, the normal news radio returned.

"What do you say, boys?" Paulina winked, as she grabbed one of the passes from Kwan. "This is gonna be great!"

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"Whoa, I never knew there would be a lot of people attending", Sam said as she hid from the recently decorated stage. Though the Goth did, well… Gothic decorations, it seems Ember is somehow pleased with how her fashion works, earning a facepalm from Phantom and Tucker. Jazz is nowhere to be found, excusing herself after she did her part.

"I should've known better", Phantom sighed.

"Phantom!" Sam shouted. "It's just 10 seconds before 12, you got to be ready!"

"Ok, commence in 5, 4 3, 2, 1…"

Intangible Phantom rolled a black carpet and opened the confetti, earning screams from the crowd.

"I give you the stage, Flamehead."

"_Yeah! Oh!" _Ember came out by a big puff of smoke, earning a huge wave of cheers from people._ "Are you ready?"_

"YEAH!" the Amity teens shouted back.

Ember pointed behind her, and a ghostly bass guitar and drums appeared. Sam and Tucker appeared and took the instrument, Sam hogging the guitar and Tucker the other one.

"Ugh, I hope they won't remember us being here." Sam grumbled as she played the instrument. "But well I need to rock on right now!"

"_It was, it was September_

_Winds blow, the dead leaves fall_

_To you, I did surrender_

_Two weeks, you didn't call"_

"_Your life goes on without me_

_My life, a losing game_

_But you should, you should not doubt me_

_You will remember my name"_

"We need more energy, Flamehead!" Phantom said as he started creating a small blizzard at the audience, cheers erupting from them.

"Thanks, Dipstick._"_ Ember winked at the ghost boy.

"_Oh, Ember, you will remember_

_Ember, one thing remains_

_Oh, Ember, so warm and tender_

_You will remember my name"_

"Woo! Ember, we love you!"

"Ember, you rock!"

"Ember! Ember! Ember!" the teenagers of Amity began to chant her name.

"_Your heart, your heart has mended_

_You're wrong, now bear the shame._

_Like dead trees, in cold December_

_Nothing but ashes remain"_

Phantom created ice shard sculptures on the stage, earning gasps from the viewers.

"_Oh, Ember, you will remember_

_Ember, one thing remains_

_Ember, so warm and tender_

_You will remember my name"_

"_Oh, woah, woah!"_

Phantom unleashed the fireworks and made a couple of cyan ball of lights for Ember's finale. The crowd cheered louder.

"_Ember, you will remember_

_Ember, my favorite name_

_Ember, so warm and tender_

_You will remember my name_

_Yeah! You will remember my name"_

The instrumentals grew fainter, and when it came to a halt, Phantom waved a big black curtain, surrounded Ember, Sam and Tucker, and after it fell, the three were gone.

"_Thank you for rocking with me, little sweethearts!"_ Ember's faint voice can be heard by many.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

Phantom, currently carrying Sam and Tucker, followed by Ember, flew straight to Sam's room after.

"That was sweet, Ember!" Sam remarked. "You totally are a rockstar?"

"You think so?" Ember smiled at the other girl. "I couldn't have done it without your—ugh!"

Ember fell down, the other three gasping in surprise.

"Ember!" Phantom shouted as he rushed to his friend's side. "Ember, you're-"

He took a look at the cyan-haired girl and got shocked at what he saw. Ember's feet are getting more transparent.

"Ember, you're-"

"Yeah, Babypop." Ember flashed a genuine smile. "I'm disintegrating… in a good way, heh. You're not lying when you told them you'll prove that us ghosts still have hope, aren't you? Whoa man. That's cool."

"D-Does that mean?" Phantom's face broke into a wide smile. "You're going to heaven?"

"Of course I am, where else?" she smiled as well as she took strength to kiss the ghost boy in the cheeks. Phantom's face grew red.

"Hey! What's that for?"

"I never knew I'll confess in front of humans, but I like you Phantom. You're just too naïve and innocent to understand that. Don't worry, I'm happy, I'm so happy…" she said as she felt tears drop down her cheeks, her knees going invisible as well.

"Ember…" Phantom felt his eyes sting too. "I'm gonna miss you…"

"Yeah, you too, Dipstick. Ah, I also wanna thank Sam and Tucker… I guess I trusted humans in my last few hours and I wasn't disappointed. Please tell Jazz I want to thank her too."

"I will." Sam said. "I wasn't disappointed too when I first said I want to hear you sing. You're such a wonderful rockstar."

"You think? Well, I think I'm going now soon", Ember said, his shoulders and head the only part of her visible. "Goodbye Babypop… Goodbye Phantom…"

She flashed a last smile at him before specks of light scattered from where she once was. Phantom's tears fell down.

"I… I did it. I DID IT!" Phantom said as he hugged Sam and Tucker, still crying. "Thank you guys, thank you so much!"

Sam and Tucker stared at each other, faces showing relief and sympathy at the same time.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"It was a good job, little Phantom. I'm pretty sure that Ember is already there in heaven and is waiting for her next life right now."

"I'll miss her, Clockwork. I won't be seeing her anymore. I won't be able to hear her beautiful voice and-" unable to take more, Phantom buried his face in his hands.

"Ssh", Clockwork pulled the child close and enveloped him into a hug. "It might be painful but, you proved that goodbyes aren't forever as us ghosts think it is. I'm pretty sure you'll meet her someday again."

Phantom just cried in the older one's shoulders.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"D-Did I just hear correctly?" Box Ghost can't believe what just happened. "Ember got to go to Heaven? I- I must tell the others about this!" the Ghost hurriedly went away from where he was standing.

**A/N: Awww : Ember did a pretty short but sweet appearance! I made a little Phantom x Ember fluff too, but I'm really bad at romance XC. I hope you like it though!**

**I already built the plot by this point, and the next chapter's gonna be intense so expect a few days before I update again. **

**I'm open to a few suggestions on which ghost to focus on! You can give me a review about that, or if you're shy, you can pm me. :}**

**I hope you like it! Please review! 3 ~AyaPie**


	9. Chapter 9: Danger! Danger!

**Eeey another chapter! I got 2 more followers and favorites on this story last chapter omg. And I'm glad because they are slowly rising. But I like reviews the most *_***

**I would like to get suggestions on what to do regarding the story u v u. I have thought about most of the parts but still audience participation will help a lot!**

**On a side note, things are going to heat up soon.**

**Have fun reading!**

**A Grasp at a Distant Memory**

**Chapter 9: Danger! Danger!**

"Why do I have to go to jail for the third time!" Phantom grumbled as he rolled down on Sam's bedroom's floor, upset that he has been losing at the Monopoly match. "I just have 2 properties and I want more, damn it."

"Sorry, Phantom. You're not lucky enough to win this game after all." Sam smirked as she grabbed the dice. "Oh, look, I rolled doubles!" Sam exclaimed happily. "OH MY GOD I GOT PARK PLACE, I GOT THE DARK BLUE TERRITORY!" she did a small march to celebrate her victory.

"OH NO", Tucker and Phantom simultaneously said. "THAT'S UNFAIR."

Phantom has gotten closer to the human duo, hanging out with them most of the time now that Ember is gone. Jazz is busy most of the time so she rarely comes, but Phantom is somewhat attached to her (in a friendly way, of course). It has been a week since he lost Ember, but he gained more friends and Phantom has been more thankful for that.

The young ghost wasn't aware of the future misfortunes that might befall on him…

**®® - Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman - ®®**

"You see? Why didn't you believe me before?" Box Ghost said to a crowd of ghosts chattering.

"You're right… Ember hasn't been here in a week already, does that mean you aren't lying?" a ghost asked, scratching his head.

"Of course I'm not! When the hell did I lie?" the ghost man had an outburst, throwing a few boxes at the ghost who replied to him.

"Every time, other than this?" the assaulted ghost replied, dodging Box Ghost's attacks.

"That doesn't matter! This means that we can fulfill our wishes at the human world!"

The ghosts cheered loudly.

"I can stay young forever!"

"I can make friends?"

"I can hang that Ghost Boy's pelt on my living room for thrashing about on my domain!"

Everyone glared at the hunter ghost, Skulker, who said the last sentence.

"Hehe. I'm just kidding."

The Box Ghost then went forward.

"Then I have a plan."

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

Jack was tinkering with something at his laboratory, making another one of his anti-ghost inventions again. Wearing a welding mask, he links the pieces together.

"Just a few more and I'll be able to finish this Fenton Peeler in no time at all", the burly man beamed, as he continued on making the new device. However, he stopped short when the Ghost Alarm System he installed in the house recently alarmed, the man throwing his mask away to see a lot of ghosts going out of the portal.

"W-Wha..." Jack stared for a few seconds, before his ghost hunter instincts kicked in and he took out his Fenton bazooka.

"Stand back, Ghosts", he threatened with a menacing look. "I'm a step to understanding what your race really is, but if you're gonna ruin it, I'll make sure you'll be sorry. Step back inside your realm or I'll blast you molecule by molecule"

However, the ghosts just sneered at him, and shot him with their ecto-powered beams.

"Stand back, human, or do you want to end up in the Ghost Zone as well?" one female ghost tried to intimidate him.

"C-Calm down, Spectra", a male ghost chimed in. "If you do that, the Observants are probably gonna disintegrate you at this very moment."

"Tch", the undead woman just sneered at him.

'Disintegrate?' Jack thought to himself. He remembered Phantom's statement regarding disintegration of ghosts. 'Are these ghosts really that afraid of disappearing forever?'

His thoughts cut short when one of them shot a goo at him, which quickly turned into an ectoplasm-based rope. Jack was suddenly bound by both his hands and feet, unable to do anything.

"Let me go!" Jack demanded, but the ghosts just laughed at him.

"That should teach you on who is the more powerful, weak human", the woman earlier said as she flew off with the other ghosts, wondering on how they will achieve something in the Human World.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

"Ha! I think I'm winning!" Phantom said as his Monopoly money bag piece landed on the dark blue territory. "Take that!"

"Take that, my ass", Sam rolled her eyes. "It's the 10th time we played this game and this is just the only time you're winning?"

"Yeah", Tucker chuckled. "Don't get so mighty, you just happened to be lucky at rare times."

"Aww, come on." The ghost pouted. "Can't you let me have a little victory party?"

Sam and Tucker laughed.

"Hey, what's so funny!?"

The light mood suddenly disappeared when Phantom looked through the window and spotted a group of ghosts going east.

"Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Sam said with a hint of concern, wondering what upset Phantom so quickly. "Hey, we're sorry ok?"

"It's not that, Sam." He reassured the girl. "I- I saw a group of ghosts and they're headed somewhere. And there's rarely ghosts in this world. This is going to be bad."

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

"The ghostkind is really aiming to go to Heaven!" one of the Observants exclaimed. "This is giving us a bad image on the Human World! They're going to think of dissecting us more!"

"T-This is your kid's fault, Clockwork!" Another one shouted. "If he didn't even think of proving that possible, there's no way we're getting into this mess!"

"What a terrible accusation." Clockwork sounded irritated to the fact that his employers blamed Phantom. "It's not like the boy has persuaded these foolish ghosts into going to the Human world, they decided it themselves."

"Are you defying us, Clockwork?" his employers suddenly asked, irk present in their voice. "We are the one in charge here."

"Well, yes, you are the one in charge of it, that's why these ghosts just suddenly disappear to venture into somewhere dangerous, when you're supposed to observe, observe them." Clockwork chuckled, which caused more tension.

"Tch, let's go. We all know where the kid got his arrogance anyway", the Observants left Clockwork, who just watched them go.

"I hope you prove them wrong, little Phantom."

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

Phantom flew after the swarm of ghosts, and stopped them in their tracks, going in front of them and trying to talk them into sense.

"Stop! You aren't supposed to be here!" Phantom tried to tell the ghosts.

"Hey! What are you doing here, Phantom? Aren't you supposed to be at home, crying to your daddy about the booboo you received?" Box Ghost teased.

"Oh, come on. You're the one who does that, except you don't have a daddy." He smirked at the offending ghost, earning snarls from him.

"Move aside, kid!" one of the lady ghosts ordered. "We know Clockwork's going to skin us if we do something to you, but he really can't if we already got to Heaven." She smirked.

"W-What? I didn't tell anyone about that!"

"I heard about it! I told them!" Box Ghost raised his hand, and Phantom facepalmed.

"I should've known."

"I SAID MOVE ASIDE!" the ghost aimed a beam at Phantom, as he yelped and quickly evaded the attack.

"Wait! You don't understand!" Phantom tried talking to them, but another one charged an energy ball at him, the boy narrowly escaping the second attack.

"We clearly understand!" another one quipped. "You've been trying to keep us in the dark even if you knew! Who knows, the reason you're going here too often is because you wanted to go to Heaven too!"

"What?" Phantom could only express disbelief. "I can't believe you… You're not thinking clearly!"

"Well, good news, we've abandoned the skill called rational thinking in our corpses."

"But…" the ghost boy interrupted, only to have another shot after him. This time, it cut through him narrowly, ectoplasm forming from his shoulders, but quickly healing as well.

"Just let us do what we want!"

"Phantom, catch!" he had no time to react as a metallic thing was thrown to him, instinct telling him to catch it.

"W-What's this?" he shook the Thermos-like device, unsure of how it works.

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!" Tucker shouted from below. "JUST AIM IT AT THEM!"

"Ok." Phantom said as he aimed it at his fellow ghosts, and a bluish light seems to suck them up.

"HOLY SHIT, TUCKER, WHAT DID IT DO TO THEM?" he shouted, looking down at Tucker.

"SILLY, THAT JUST CONTAINS THEM, AND WE'LL SEND THEM BACK TO THE GHOST ZONE LATER!"

"AREN'T THESE GONNA KILL THEM?"

"NO, ARE YOU KIDDING ME, YOU'RE ALL DEAD ALREADY."

"Oh", he then aimed it at the remaining ghosts.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! AND YOU WILL SEE, I'LL GO TO HEAVEN SOON!" he said as he got sucked up.

"Yeah, yeah, tell that to the Observants as soon as you get home."

Phantom was unaware that a shadow-like ghost escaped, along with her pet.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"Dad!" Jazz called as she entered Fenton Works. "Are you home? Dad?"

Jazz wondered if he's home. Realizing he's probably at the basement as he always is, and decided to go to the couch and lie down.

However, uneasiness gripped her when minutes passed and there wasn't a single sound from her dad. It's either he's bumbling about his latest inventions and inventions-to-be, or welding and building sounds, but this time, it's just pure silence.

"Maybe I should check downstairs", Jazz got up and went to the basement, shrieking when she saw her father tied down.

"DAD!" she exclaimed, trying to pull the binds out of him, but to no avail. "God, why won't these binds… go… away…" she tried as hard as she could, but the binds doesn't even move an inch. "What happened, Dad?"

"There was a swarm of ghosts who bound me a few hours ago and left to god-knows-where. I don't know what their purpose is, but they better not hurt anyone." Jack tried to stand up, only to fall once again.

"Dad! We still don't know how to put off these binds… Do you mean only ghosts can untie this as well?"

"Probably. But I don't know if a ghost will even appear to help me when it's…"

"MR. FENTON!" Phantom, Sam and Tucker's voice echoed from upstairs.

"Well, that answers my question."

The three rushed downstairs.

"Mr. Fenton, we need to- Oh god, what did they do to you?" Phantom asked him.

"Bound me up for trying to stop them. I don't know how to untie this though, Jazz couldn't do it as well."

"Let me help", Phantom offered. "Stay still, Mr. Fenton."

Phantom shot an ectoplasm laser and melting some parts of the binds. After a few wriggling, Jack was out free, exercising his already numb limbs.

"Phantom, have you noticed the swarm of ghosts that went around earlier?"

"It's taken care of, Mr. Fenton. Sam and Tucker actually gave me this Thermos you made and it helped me a lot."

"Oh, that's good. Now we just need to release them on the Ghost Zone."

"I'm sorry but I can't allow you to go there this time. These ghosts are furious already and I don't want them to hurt any of you. I'll try to talk to them, and please close the portal for around 48 hours, Mr. Fenton. I don't want them escaping as soon as I got em back and I think 2 days is enough to convince them."

"I will. Thank you very much, Phantom." Jack smiled at him.

"No, thank you, Mr. Fenton. I got to go now. I'll borrow this device for a while, so, see ya after 2 days, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Mr. Fenton." He waved goodbye and disappeared through the portal, Jack clicking the close button.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"Shit, I forgot to ask them how to eject them." Phantom cursed through his breath, lightly flicking the red button on the device. "I hope this isn't a self-destruct button."

He reluctantly clicked the red button and gave out a sigh of relief when he noticed he clicked the right one. However, it quickly dissipated when he noticed the angry looks the ghosts are giving him.

"Why are we back in the Ghost Zone! What the hell did you do, Phantom!?" the ghosts shouted at him.

"Why are you preventing us from doing what we like? It seems only you and Ember wants to go to Heaven for real!"

"W-Wait, calm down!" Phantom explained. "I just wanna help Ember, ok? And it worked, and I don't even have a clue that it does work! And I don't even remember my purpose so I don't even have a reason to go to Heaven!" he shouted.

"We don't care! Let us through!" the ghosts shouted and hurried over the portal, only to see it blocked. "What?"

"I asked the humans to close the portal for now, so would you just calm down and let me explain?"

"We don't need your explanations! We need your-"

"Halt." Clockwork appeared with Walker, the Ghost Zone warden and made the ghosts stop rambling. "Walker will interrogate the lot of you for committing some offenses against the Human World."

"What?"

"What?"

"WHAT?"

"And Phantom, you're going to answer some of my questions", Clockwork said as he grabbed Phantom's arm and walked away with him.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"Little Phantom. I'm proud of you being a hero to the Ghost Zone and giving them hope, but I'm a bit disappointed about how everyone reacted to it."

"I… I know Clockwork." Phantom sighed. "I tried to explain but they just… attacked me… and tried to attack Mr. Fenton too. If I didn't spot them, they could've hurt another innocent human…"

"I know, Phantom. I know. And I want to tell you, my child that not all odds are going to be in your favor. Sometimes even those ghosts you wanna help are gonna turn against you, and humans are even more dangerous. I'm not against you venturing on the other side, but always take real caution. I know you're gonna take a more dangerous route in your afterlife, and it might even help you discover your forgotten purpose…"

"My… forgotten purpose?"

"Yes, Little Phantom. I know you're bound to know soon. That's why I'm telling you all this. If you screw up, the whole Ghost Zone's downfall is on your shoulders as well. Beware, my child."

"I will. And I am willing to take risks, father."

**A/N: Just a question: Have you ever wondered what Phantom's unfinished goal is? ;)**

**Nah, I still won't reveal it. I just wanna tease people www. **

**And hurray for Clockwork's fatherly side. I mentioned that Clockwork's staff has been stolen, but that doesn't mean he can't view what is to happen. He can, but he lacks the ability to change it for the better, that's why he's telling all of those things to Phantom.**

**Anyone has a clue on who escaped the Thermos sucking experience? :D**

**Well that's all for this chapter, please wait for the next, I will upload it before Sunday+8gmt since I still have to prepare something for Mother's Day.**

**Please review! See ya! ;P**

**~AyaPie**


	10. Chapter 10: Spirit Thief

**I guess I have worded a term here different. I've read a lot of DP fanfics and they call that certain word 'obsession', while I prefer to call them 'unfinished purpose' or 'goal', sometimes even 'dream', but the point is basically the same u v u**

**By the way, I'll be quite busy soon so I might only update this fic every week instead of every other day. I like writing this story but my school is top priority, I'm a graduating college student by next term already. Though I promise you that I'll try my best to finish this.**

**I'll try to involve a Plasmius-Phantom confrontation soon, but I highly doubt it since I'm a bit far from my intended role for him.**

**Please read and review!**

**A Grasp at a Distant Memory**

**Chapter 10: Spirit Thief**

A day has passed after the incident and none of his human friends has seen Phantom yet. The Ghost Portal, still closed for another day, has been preventing any ghost from seeing the Human world as Phantom suggested, and things have been pretty peaceful for the meantime. Jack has been busy with creating another device that will help him in case the ghosts happen to come back after he reopened the portal. Jazz is busy for the orientation and welcome ceremony for the incoming freshmen since Lancer has assigned her to be one of the speakers, and Sam and Tucker are more than annoyed since it's still a few months until the next term starts.

The Ghost Zone is pretty much more peaceful by now. Walker has interrogated the offending Ghosts for pointless thrashing on the human domain, and everyone has been resilient so far. However, the Observants has issued more laws regarding it, and threatened to disintegrate the next time they went against it, so the Ghosts have nothing to do but obey.

Unbeknownst to them, a ghost has been seeking to fulfill her purpose, or rather her obsession.

**®® - Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman - ®®**

"To Kill a Mockingbird, the freshmen aren't as fresh as we thought they are." Lancer said, noting that the incoming students of Casper High doesn't look as active as the previous batches. "Ms. Spectra, I believe you can help these young men and women take a more active schedule and be an overachiever, can you?"

"Of course, Mr. Lancer", the orange-haired woman held the professor by the shoulders and reassured him. "I can assure you, the children will be at their highest spirits by tomorrow, and they'll be the sweetest little bundles of energy."

"Is that so? Well, I'm counting on you, Ms. Spectra. I hope you can help these kids understand what the real spirit of high school is." He flashed her a grin, as he left the counselor's office.

"Yeah, bundles of energy that I need to corrupt in order to stay young forever. Bertrand, get ready, we're going to harvest a lot now."

The short old man flashed her a look and grinned menacingly.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"I can't believe we still need to do this", Tucker sighed as he and Sam are walking their way to Casper High. "It's still vacation and we need to go there already? What a drag."

"Quit whining, Tuck. Even I don't like going to school. I just wish Phantom's here so we can prank and scare some future classmates. That would be cool." Sam snickered, receiving death glares from Tucker.

"Sam! You know he might get punished if he accidentally hurts someone."

"My bad, I'm sorry ok? I was just kidding."

"Anyways, the portal will be open in a few hours, so Phantom might pay a visit. Don't worry too much about your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyf-"

"Sam! Tucker!" came a faint voice. The duo turned back to find Jazz, catching up to them.

"Jeez! Can you stop walking too fast?" Jazz stopped and huffed. "I have been calling for 5 times already and you won't stop."

"I'm sorry, Jazz", Sam said as she rubbed the back of her head. "Come on, let's go."

The teenagers continued walking to their destination, chattering about topics ranging from Sam's dislike for fluffy bunnies to vicious ghosts.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

Phantom looked at the closed portal to the Human World, counted the number of hours before it opens again and sighed longingly. It was just then that he understood how attached he had gotten to those humans. He wondered who he was when he was still alive. Was he an intelligent student like Jazz? Was he talented at electronics like Tucker? Was he rich like Sam?

It has been years since he has been dead, but he wondered why there still aren't those memories. Most of the other ghosts remember it like less than one year, and some even subconsciously draw out their purpose and obsessions without even noticing it. Ember even said that she thought she was just sleeping when she went to the Ghost World.

Did he hit his head and died instantly? Did he fall from a really high building? Did he get hit by a train or something? Did he die from an incurable disease?

The possibilities are endless. But he doesn't even know whether he wants to remember or not. Maybe it's better not to recall, he won't have that desire like other ghosts do.

When he first came years ago, he woke up on Clockwork's domain, and got scared of the unfamiliar surroundings. The age-shifting ghost studied him, and had that look of letdown, one look Phantom won't forget.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

"_W-What are you?" the young boy shakily asked, raising his hands protectively in front of him. "W-Where am I?"_

_The ghost have a look of surprise, and then it melted into a gaze full of pity and sympathy. He went near the child, which caused him to step back._

"_Hush. There's no need to fear me, little one. I'm Clockwork, the Master of Time, and I won't hurt you."_

_Hearing his gentle but firm voice, the boy's protective stance softened._

"_W-What is this place?" he tried to ask once again._

"_This is the Ghost Zone, little one. That means that you lost your human body, and your soul is wandering. That means you are a Ghost, which means you just died."_

"_I… died?" the boy looked at his slightly-glowing hands, still unable to process all of these things._

"_Do you remember anything?" the ghost asked him, and he shook his head. "I see. Then welcome to the afterlife, where…" he stopped when he saw the boy crying. Scooping him up on his arms, he gently shushed the boy._

"_Don't worry, little Phantom. Nobody would hurt you, I'll be here, and I'll be your guardian."_

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

Maddie decided to pay a visit to her daughter, and drove her mini SUV to Amity. She just wanted to see how Jazz is doing with living on her own, and wanted to give her some of her daily necessities. If only her girl will allow her, she'll take her away from Amity and all the paranormal activities surrounding the place. However, Jasmine decided not to take any of her parent's side and decided to be independent. Maddie respected her decision, but that doesn't exempt her from worrying about her all the time. Although she proved to be smart and mature enough, Jazz was merely a 16-year old student, she wasn't even on her legal age to begin with. And even though the girl refused to take any sides, Maddie will still be her mom no matter what.

Maddie has also been receiving a huge amount of things from Vlad. It has been obvious that her college teammate with Jack has been wanting to get a change with her now that she's divorced, but she didn't break her vows with Jack just to let another man court and marry her. She was expecting to be a single woman for the rest of her life. Even though she has been told that she's wasting a huge opportunity continuously rejecting the billionaire, she just can't help herself, she doesn't even have a single romantic feelings for the man. Granted that he has been her friend since college, but being a good friend was the only thing he can do.

Maddie arrived in front of Jazz's apartment. Taking groceries with her, she exit the car and knocked on her door, only to be met with silence.

"Jazz? Are you there, honey?" she called once again, but none ever replied. However, an old woman from the neighborhood heard her, and approached.

"Do you happen to look for young Jasmine, lady?" the old woman gently called, as Maddie nodded her head. "Oh, she said she is going to school today, there's an opening ceremony and she needs to be there. Oh, that young lady sure is a beautiful and talented person."

Maddie smiled at the kind old woman.

"How is she, grandma?" Maddie asked, curious about how Jazz is living her life alone.

"That girl is so nice and responsible. She lives on her own and I know it's hard for such a young girl like her, but she still manages to help me out here sometimes. I wish I have someone like her as a granddaughter."

Maddie was somewhat relieved that there's a person who has been with Jazz, and that she isn't that alone like she thought the girl was. Her rash actions shaped her young girl, and she has been taking chores a 16-year old young lady shouldn't do.

"If you don't mind, what is your connection to Jasmine, woman?" the old woman asked her.

"S-She's my daughter, grandma." Maddie smiled at her, a light hint of sorrow etched on the curves of her grin.

"O-Oh", the old woman was surprised, but she smiled at her and held her hands. "I don't know why you're letting the young girl live on her own, and I know you're kind and you won't let her do that without reasons, but I hope you'll understand that Jasmine is still your responsibility. Whatever happened, I hope you fix it soon, as it has been affecting the young girl so much."

"Thank you, grandma. Can you give these to her once she goes home?" Maddie offered the groceries she has to the old woman.

"Oh, I have a better idea", the old woman giggled. "Why don't you visit her at her school today? The young girl really likes to talk about her family sometimes, I bet she misses you."

"And I miss her too. Thank you so much, I think I'll pay Casper High a visit."

With that said, she drove her car to Jazz's school, thinking of how she would spend some mother-daughter quality time with Jazz.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"So you really think the problem lies within my beauty? You think I'm not that beautiful enough?" Paulina asked Spectra, which the counselor replies merely with a chuckle.

"Yes, Paulina. You know you're a gorgeous young lady, but you can become more than that. Try more cosmetics and you'll be magnificent in no time."

Paulina sighed, as Spectra smirked and held her by the shoulders, glowing slightly green as some of the woman's wrinkles disappear.

"You can call the next one, Paulina. Thank you very much and I hope you have a good day."

"Yeah. Right. Good day." Paulina said, slightly irked. She left the office with a dejected look. Sam came in next, as Spectra had another raven look on her face.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

Maddie arrived in front of Casper High. Jazz, who was currently talking to Lancer outside, saw her and waved her hand.

"Mom!" Jazz rushed to her side and hugged her, Lancer approaching the both of them. "What brings you here?"

"Aww, you don't want me here, sweetie? You hurt my heart?" Maddie feigned hurt, receiving a chuckle from Jazz.

"Mom! That was supposed to be my line! Anyway, this man here is Mr. Lancer, he's my adviser, both academically and emotionally." Jazz pointed to the man, by which he smiles at her mom.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Madeline. Jasmine may not be studying here anytime soon, but I must say you did a nice job at raising her."

"Thank you, Mr. Lancer." Maddie pulled her daughter closer. "Thank you for supporting this child all along."

"It's a privilege to do so. After all, she's such a brilliant child. By the way, she was supposed to give a welcome speech to the incoming students here in Casper High. If you want, you can stay and watch the ceremony."

"I will." Maddie said, ruffling Jazz's hair.

"If you don't mind, I have to prepare the auditorium for this afternoon's ceremony, I hope you enjoy your stay here." Lancer said as he walked away.

"Mom, since you're already here, let me introduce you to some of my new friends." Jazz said as she took her mom's hands and dragged her inside the campus.

"I haven't been inside this school before, but I must say it's pretty cozy."

"You bet", Jazz remarked. "Amity might be a small humble place, but it never gets out of the status quo."

Jazz and her mom are walking along the halls, chattering, when Sam and Tucker came, their shoulders droopy and faces depressed.

"Sam? Tucker? Hey, meet my mom!" Jazz excitedly introduced her mother, only for the duo to give her a dejected look. "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"Everything is wrong with my life!" Tucker growled. "I am wrong, you are wrong, everything is so wrong in this world!"

"Tucker, what in the world are you talking about?" Jazz asked, furious about how the boy reacted in front of her mother.

"I hate this life." Sam said as she bumped her head in the wall. "I want fluffy plushies to cheer me up."

"What?" Jazz was getting suspicious of how the two talked, until she glanced at the other incoming freshmen and saw them on their depressed states as well.

"Are these kids always like this?" Maddie asked her daughter, unsure on how to react on her first visit in Jazz's high school.

"It might be hard to believe Mom, but you just came at a wrong coincidence. I'm going to find Mr. Lancer." With that said, Jazz ran on the halls, leaving her alone on the halls with a depressed Sam and Tucker.

"I can't believe I just wanted to go have fun with Jazz, but it turned out to be opposite." Maddie sighed, then studied the looks on her daughter's friends. "You must be Sam and Tucker."

"I don't deserve to have a name." Tucker commented, which could've made Maddie laugh if not for the grave situation.

"When did this happen?"

"Our new guidance counselor said we're gonna have the best time of our lives, but she lied! We actually don't have a life! I should go jump off a cliff now."

"I… I thought guidance counselors are supposed to act like therapists and cheer students up instead of doing the opposite." Maddie whispered low enough, but Sam managed to hear it.

"Well, news flash, they don't!" Sam snarled at the older woman. "I think I have a fear of guidance counselors now…"

Maddie thought of any possible solution, but right now she needs to know what made the kids act like that.

"Can you tell me where the guidance counselor is?"

Sam pointed west of the hallway, by which Maddie said her simple thanks and run off.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

Phantom was lost deep in his thoughts when the portal opened. His smile widened as he rushed in, and saw Jack giving him a smile.

"Hello, Mr. Fenton." The ghost boy greeted.

"Hi, Phantom. Everyone's at Casper High right now, if you wanna hang out with them. Just remember to stay invisible from the other people or you'll be in real trouble."

"I will. Thanks… and, um… where's Casper High?"

Jack snickered, as he gave directions to the boy, while Phantom remains unaware of the strange occurrences happening.

**A/N: Aye, there goes another chapter! And Maddie will be included in the action the next time www, isn't that cool?**

**It's hard to think of how will this scene in this universe happen, but I guess I wrapped it up enough. **

**I've been getting a lot of reviews, faves and follows so I have to thank everyone for that! Suggestions are highly appreciated. I love seeing your wonderful comments about the story, I promise that it'll get better soon.**

**See you next chapter, continue rocking!**

**~AyaPie**


	11. Chapter 11: Drifting Away From Me

**It's been awhile! It's nice to meet my lovely readers again ehe. I might be slower than how I originally was in writing though. I have had so much to do orz. Also the doctor advised me to take a rest for a few weeks.**

**Thank you for all the positive reviews and criticisms that I have received when I'm gone. I never knew this fanfic would even receive likes, and I never expected that I'd never lose interest at around 3 chapters because of the lack of reviews, but I get to see the number, and damn, 44. Thank you so much.**

**I don't want to rush this story even when I'm busy, so I might have an idle time in between random chapters. **

**Anyway, enjoy reading and, continue giving me reviews! **

**A Grasp at a Distant Memory**

**Chapter 11: Drifting Away From Me**

**®® - Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman - ®®**

The ghost boy hurriedly flew to Casper High, eager to see both Sam and Tucker after two whole days of sulking in the Ghost Zone. Another part of him also wants to know how a human school would look like, his death actually clouding his memories of his past life in education.

"I wonder what Sam and Tucker does in school…" Phantom said, clutching his chin in a thinking manner. It has not been too long till he saw a somehow big institution with a flagpole. His eyes lit up, and he skedaddled to reach his two human friends.

However, disappointment washed over him when he saw a lot of students looking so glum on the corridors. He frowned, thinking of how dead they look. 'They look deader than me', the young ghost thought, and he could've snickered along with Tucker if he was with him.

However, his musings were cut short when he saw a shadow disappear at the crook of his eye.

"H-Huh?" he said as he turned around to see a familiar face. Gasping, he squinted to see if he was just dreaming, but it was all clear.

"S-Spectra!? What is she doing here?" Phantom gulped. "I… I was sure I got all those ghosts back in the ghost zone!"

The shadow ghost turned around, but the boy cast invisibility just in the nick of time. When the female ghost phased through a wall, Phantom reappeared, smacking a hand on his face.

"Damn it, damn it all! That woman just don't feed on the ghost core, now she preys on humans too!"

He followed the woman, determined to send her back to the ghost zone for her treachery.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"Mr. Lancer?" Jazz said as she found her teacher by the auditorium, setting up the decorations. The middle-aged man looked back, slightly surprised, and gave her a smile afterwards.

"Jasmine, I thought you're touring the campus with your mom. What brings you here?" the man said as he put up another letter on the 'Casper High' lettering.

"I am, but something tells me there is a lot of things wrong with the students today…"

"Don't worry about them, Jazz." Lancer said. "Those kind of expressions happen every year, most students against what we call 'a productive day of summer vacation'. All they want was to watch movies all day."

"But, Mr. Lanc-"

"Mr. Lancer!" a female voice greeted. "How's the decoration going?"

"Ms. Spectra! I'm doing fine right now." the teacher greeted back. "How are the kids doing?"

"Oh, great, Mr. Lancer! Extremely great!" she said with enthusiasm, by which Jazz found highly overreacting. "There are lovely smiles etched on each faces, and everyone looks so bright! I bet you'll have the best ceremony in no time, and all these future students of Casper High are gonna reach the top."

"Oh, that's great Ms. Spectra! Thank you so much for all you've helped today!" the man beamed.

'What does this woman mean? Is she… being sarcastic or what? I haven't even seen a single smiling teen the whole day', Jazz thought to herself.

"And who's this lovely young lady?" her thoughts were pried when Spectra looked at her.

"This is Jazz, Jasmine Fenton. She just graduated a few weeks ago, but she willingly agreed to be the key speaker of this ceremony. She's the brightest kid I've ever known!"

"Oh, really?" Spectra said, putting her hand on Jazz's shoulders. "That's wonderful, sweetie!"

"Ah, thanks." Jazz replied, feeling a bit uneasy. She then noticed something behind the woman. "What… Are those dominoes?"

"Oh! While you are speaking, these dominoes are supposed to spell up 'Casper High Spirit'. Then the last domino will hit the button that will trigger something." She then pointed to the bunch of dominoes formed around. "You know what that is? Fireworks! Does anyone dislike fireworks? Not at all!" she chuckled, and Jazz secretly raised an eyebrow.

"Ehehe, that's a… Cool idea, Ms. Spectra." The 16-year old girl chuckled nervously.

"Now if you don't mind, I have a lot of students to cheer up. I'll be looking forward on your speech, Jasmine!"

The woman walked away with her small assistant who frowned and sneered at Jazz.

'What a weird duo.' Jazz thought to herself.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

"Damn! I lost Spectra!" Phantom hissed, looking around to see signs of the shadow leech, only to be met by nothing but depressed teenagers. He floated around invisibly, glancing at their tired eyes and painful expressions. Spectra must be harvesting a lot today. And that wasn't so close to a normal bad news. She could trigger a casualty among these humans, and that will make them more in contradiction of the ghostkind.

His thoughts were cut short when he saw two familiar faces he hasn't seen for 48 hours now.

"Sam! Tucke… Hey, what happened to both of you? You look like you've died 50 times." Phantom was startled at how depressed the two look. Sam may look like a rebel who can frown a lot, but she wasn't this low in spirits. And Tucker would crack a joke at every single opportunity. Where the hell are those people?

"Oh, it's Phantom. Bad day, Phantom! Are you gonna ask how miserable my life is?" Tucker said, the ghost boy shocked at how unusual he looked.

"Sam, Tucker, did Spectra do this to you?" he raised an eyebrow when they didn't answer. "I'll ask again", he made his voice firmer. "Did Spectra do this to you?"

"Fine, fine." Sam grumbled. "She told us the truth about how lucky we are to be even born as failures. I'm such a bad child to my parents."

"My parents should've aborted me." Tucker looked like he's sobbing. He held both his best friends in their shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll teach that woman a lesson not to take advantage of other creatures." He said as he bid farewell at his friends (and getting a dejected look when they didn't return the gesture) and turned around to fly. However, he came face to face with Maddie, holding what seems to be an ecto gun in her hand.

"I knew it. Something was wrong with this school. Why is such a putrid creature here?" Maddie said, venom dripping from her voice. "What the fuck did you do to these children?"

Startled, Phantom slowly raised his hand.

"I'm sorry, M-Ma'am. I don't know what you're talking about. I'm confused as well!"

"Don't play ignorant with me, Ghost Child!" she squeezed the trigger lightly, as Phantom winced. "You have something to do with what is happening here! Tell me what the hell did you do!"

"Idon'tknowSpectrajusthappenedtobehereandsuckedthespiritsofthestudentshereinCasperHigh!"

"What?" Maddie raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to joke with me, kid? Because I'm not in the mood for jokes now!"

"C-Calm down, Ma'am, I haven't hurt anyone!" the boy said in a shaky voice. "Damn it, when will the humans believe that not all ghosts are bad?"

"When you finally leave our dimension and stick on your own?" was Maddie's response, as she earned a chuckle from the dead teenager.

"That was… a nice comeback, Ma'am. But seriously though, can you at least watch how I do it before you shoot me with those things?"

"How you do it? How you suck the spirit out of these teenagers as you still remain as human as you look? Sorry, kid, looks won't deceive me."

Just as she was about to pull the trigger, she heard a familiar voice.

"Mom!"

Jazz sprinted in front of the ghost, and shielded him from the upcoming attack, throwing her arms in both sides as a protective stance.

"Jazz! G-Get away, I'm shooting that vile piece of ectoplasm and I don't want you to get hurt…" Phantom has concluded this woman was Jazz's mother, and Jack's ex-wife according to his friends' stories.

"No, mom! You won't hurt Phantom because he absolutely have nothing to do with this!" Jazz shouted, knowing very well that her mother won't dare hurt a single strand of her hair.

"Phantom!?" Maddie exclaimed upon knowing her daughter knows this ghost very well. "Haven't I told you to keep away from them, dear? And now it seems this dead kid is using you as well! Don't worry, I'm gonna rescue you sweetheart."

"No mom." Jazz said with a stern expression, enough to make Maddie grimace. "Phantom did not control nor brainwash me. I trust him because he's a good friend, and he rescued us a lot of times. Not all ghosts are as bad as you think…"

"That's not true! Remember what they did to our family!" Maddie said, her slender form trembling. She had never argued with Jazz like this before, ever since the day she laid out the divorce papers.

"Mom! Stop letting the past cloud your judgment!" Jazz pleaded.

"Oh really now, Jasmine? You're going to let all those ghosts go after all they did? I'm just wanting to protect you!"

"MOM YOU'RE BEING UNREASONABLE RIGHT NO-"

Slap. Maddie wasted no time as she lunged forward and slapped Jazz, pushed her away and turned to the ghost boy. But what met her was a chill that said the boy just escaped. She then looked at Jazz and tried to help Jazz get up, but her motherly hand swatted away as she saw the girl's eyes glaze over with tears, then the liquid falling to her reddened cheeks as she turned away and ran away from her.

Oh, how she regretted what she just did.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

"I'm sorry Jazz, I just had to find out where Spectra is… Bertrand!?" Phantom came to a halt as he saw a tiger-like ghost, gritting his teeth at him. He gulped.

"I thought I sent you back in the Ghost Zone!" Phantom shouted at him. When the shapeshifter in tiger form just growled at him, he realized it was a bad move.

"Err… Can you hear me out first?" he tried to negotiate, but was met with a louder growl. "Ok, ok, damn it!" that's when he took the cue and started to fly away from him, eventually getting to the Nasty Burger. The teenagers just stood in shock for a second, before scramming away. Due to Phantom being invisible, Bertrand looked around and happened to spot Paulina doing her makeup, oblivious to what is happening around her.

"Geez, why is everyone so noisy?" she babbled, pressing the powder puff in her face. "It's not like there's a wild animal that will attack us out of nowhere!"

She heard a loud growl, stopping her in what she is doing. Slowly turning around, she realized her face is already inside the tiger's mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Paulina screamed. Phantom gasped, as he flew quickly to Bertrand, held him by the tail and threw him to the store glass nearby, as it broke into shards.

"A-A ghost boy saved me?" Paulina blinked away the tears from her eyes. Phantom looked at her, and blushed.

"H-Hi." He twiddled his fingers, as the Latina girl stared dreamily at him.

Their interaction was briefly cut as Phantom tensed, hearing Bertrand's snarl once again.

"Quick! Run!" he motioned Paulina to run away, by which she complied quickly, screaming and running away from Nasty Burger. Phantom then turned to Bertrand, as he dashed away and hid using his invisibility.

Confused at how the boy suddenly vanished, the ghost just leapt away, an invisible Phantom following closely.

The store owner just appeared from under the counter and sighed.

"I hope I get compensations for all of these."

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

Phantom came to a halt as Bertrand went in the guidance counselor's office. Peeking inside, he stifled a gasp when he saw Spectra on her human form, as well as Bertrand.

"Oh, look at how all these children's spirits made me youthful!" Spectra said as she looked at her compact mirror. "Imagine their disappointed faces when they finally attend the opening ceremony!" the woman laughed.

'Ceremony? She plans to gather all the students at one place to harvest their spirits?' Phantom thought.

"And after the last domino hits the button, the most optimistic girl in Casper High will be reduced to ashes! Everyone will be devastated!"

Phantom balled his fists. Not only she was taking the teenagers' optimism, she also planned to kill one of the humans. The Ghost Zone would be mortified by what humans would think of them after this.

"What was the girl's name again? Jasmine?"

That's it. Phantom heard their plans about killing Jasmine. And he wouldn't allow them.

"As if I'd allow you to do that, Spectra!" he casted away his invisibility and went behind Spectra.

"If it isn't Clockwork's kid, Phantom… You'd make a wonderful snack as well."

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

Jazz huddled her knees and sobbed, still upset with what her Mom did. She just tried to talk her into sense, but the woman just flat out refused to trust any ghost, not even Phantom, who saved her twice already.

'Is she really a different person now? Is she really… drifting away from me?'

"Really? Are you talking about your Mom?" Jasmine gasped as she heard Lancer. Realizing that she thought out loud, she fought to hide a blush.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Lancer!" she wiped her eyes. "I-"

"Hush, there's no need to be sorry at things you have no control of, young lady. However, I do believe your mom is just trying to protect you with all her might. You're the only thing reminding her that she used to have a perfect family once."

"Yeah, and it's all my fault…"

"What?" the teacher raised an eyebrow, wondering why Jazz thinks it's all her fault.

"N-Nevermind, Mr. Lancer!" she stood up, and dusted her pants. "Thanks for everything, Mr. Lancer! I'll try to be my best at my speech."

As Jazz ran away, Lancer thought about the things he probably won't discover about the girl she treated like a daughter he doesn't have.

"You're such a hard egg to crack, Jasmine Fenton."

**A/N: Ayayyayayya I think I'm just delaying the speed of this story lmoa. I don't really have a plan on how this story will work, but I just want to show how Phantom helps ghosts reach heaven. And yeah, if you're wondering, Spectra wouldn't. Probably. Can't think of a way for a villain to reach heaven.**

**Suggestions are welcome! Review please! Thank you! ~AyaPie**


	12. Chapter 12: Close Call

**orz Tuesday will be the start of our classes, and I'll be there from 7am to 9 in the night, so I guess I'll only manage one or two updates once a week. I hope you understand though. I love this story and I love you readers (and I love all of your reviews) so I'm still gonna continue it.**

**Have fun reading!**

**A Grasp at a Distant Memory**

**Chapter 12: Close Call**

**®® - Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman - ®®**

"What do you plan to do with Jazz, huh!?" Phantom sneered at her, the woman raising her eyebrow at the ghost teenager. "It's not like she has something to do with you!"

"Oh, Little Phantom." She cooed Clockwork's nickname for the boy, Phantom grimacing at her voice. "Jazz, huh? It seems you've been out of our home and making friends with humans your age, while the rest gets confinement inside the Ghost Zone. Isn't that unfair? Or are you using Clockwork's authority to hang out wherever you like?"

"I'm not doing anything bad here, Spectra! And I certainly don't have bad intentions with the humans." He backed himself up, not willing to let the older one taunt him.

"Oh, but arresting a horde of ghosts just because they want to have fun outside? Come on, admit it Phantom. You just want to go to heaven yourself!" the last part was vicious and the boy was trying not to cringe.

"As I've told everyone, I don't even remember my past life so I don't know what that is!" he tried to blast the woman with a beam, but she quickly morphed into her shadow form and evaded him.

"The ceremony will start in a few minutes. I do hope you'll keep the boy busy before the main event, Bertrand."

"What are you-"

Before Phantom can go after her, the tiger Bertrand pounced at him, hot saliva dripping at his clothes.

"Oh, crap!"

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"To Kill a Mockingbird, what happened to you children!? You're supposed to be cheerleaders, not someone who looks like their spirit has been sucked away from them!" Lancer grumbled, disappointed by how terrible the Casper High cheerleaders look. He sighed, then turned around to see how the decorations are doing.

"Please put that banner a little bit higher…"

"Mr. Lancer!" the fake guidance counselor skipped beside the overweight teacher. "Is everything according to the plan? The ceremony will start in 10 minutes!"

"I'm sorry Ms. Spectra, but it seems some students are… lacking something… Are you sure you have checked all of them? Even the cheerleaders seem down."

"Oh I'm pretty sure I did, sir. Maybe there's something wrong with some of them, I'll try to check. Where's Jasmine?"

Before Lancer can mouth one of his book curses again, a familiar voice spoke.

"I'm here!" Jazz waved her hand, smiling at him.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

Maddie looked around, searching for her daughter. Even though she had practically disobeyed her, hitting her was never a right thing to do. She'd do everything to make her safe, but now her little girl can't even be safe with her temper.

She's still furious at the ghost boy, though. Phantom, as what Jazz called him, seems like he's in teenage years, such a young age for someone to die. She felt a little tinge of sympathy swelling on her heart, wanting to hear Jazz out for the boy being a good ghost, but everything else screams she do the opposite and blast them to the point disintegration as soon as her blast hit them. Especially if it has to do something with Jasmine.

She briefly wondered if Jack knew something about the Ghost Boy. Ever since Jasmine decided to live on her own, but still closer to Jack anyway, she has always warned Jack to keep their girl out of anything ghost-related. Jazz is the only thing that reminds her of the years when she and Jack were happily married, and if she is to be hurt in any possible way, who knew what Maddie can do to Jack.

But it seems that it can't be helped, so Maddie's going to make her safe. She's going to say sorry to her baby girl, and she's going to protect her… No one can take Jasmine away from her…

Maddie gasped when she caught Phantom's spectral tail at the corner of her eye.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"Go away, beast!" Phantom said as he flew to the school backyard. "At this rate, you and Spectra can only be disintegrated!"

The said beast growled and pounced on him, scraping his shoulders with his sharp claws. Ectoplasm was dripping from his torn shirt, and he groaned.

"That would hurt for tomorrow!" Phantom, with a display of strength, grabbed one of the legs pinning him down and stood up, flipping the shapeshifter down like he was cooking a pancake. However, in a blur, he grabbed him by the foot as well, throwing him in the nearby tree.

Phantom was out for mere seconds, then grunted to the pain spreading on his ghostly body. He opened his eyes to Bertrand raising his claws at him, ready to swipe. Out of reflex, Phantom went invisible and phased through the tree. He then slammed the tiger at the back.

Just as he was to hit him one more time, Spectra tackled him, pinning him on the same tree he managed to land on earlier.

"If I were you, boy, I would have just left and cried on Daddy Clockwork's arms. Nobody messes with Spectra, do you hear me? Everything on this school is now mine, and they're going to be my walking spa treatments."

Phantom replied by spitting on her face, infuriating the shadow ghost.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE RUNT!" she raised her hand to finish him, but was met with a blast that wasn't from Phantom.

"And if I were you, I'd pick someone my size." Maddie said, holding a similar bazooka Jack held before. "Leave this place before you turn into an ecto-goop, spook!"

"What the hell? Bertrand, seize the woman!" the fiend wasted no time as he ran for Maddie, Phantom doing the same as he grabbed him first and turned both of them invisible.

"I don't know how this will happen but, I want you to trust me, Mrs. Fenton." Phantom whispered at her.

"Johnson, ghost boy. Madeline Johnson."

"Oh right. Sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck. "But please cover your ears. This might hurt."

He then turned visible, as the two looked at them. He wasted no time, as he shouted, too loud for Maddie's ears, however obeying what the boy told her. He unleashed a rather powerful wail, effectively weakening the other ghosts.

After a minute or two, all of the ghosts including Phantom were on their knees, panting. Maddie took the chance and uncapped the thermos, aiming it at Spectra and Bertrand. However, as Bertrand got sucked inside, Spectra managed to escape in the nick of time.

"Shit." Maddie cursed, as she returned the cap. Phantom, however, remembered what Spectra said.

"Jazz!"

"What?" Maddie asked, looking as mortified as he is.

Phantom, completely ignoring her, swiftly flew inside the school grounds, Maddie running after him.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

"And, going on, these dominoes are supposed to spell out 'Casper High Spirit', and after the last one hits the trusty red button there, a surprise will await you!" Jazz continued her speech, however met by silence and depressed teenagers. Confused, she just motioned Mr. Lancer to start the domino sequence.

It took around two minutes before one of the small blocks hit the button. However, what met them was not the 'fireworks' as the plan said so. Something above her, which hasn't been there earlier, suddenly emitted a big red beam. Jazz gasped, as she realized it was targeted at her. Everyone in the crowd noticed and gasped at the horror. Jazz closed her eyes, unable to stop whatever will be the cause of her death.

However, she felt an invisible arm grab her, and flew her out of what could've been her tragic predicament. Opening her eyes slowly, she realized it was Phantom, giving her a smile.

"Sorry. I was almost too late."

"No!" Jazz disagreed, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Thanks a lot. I guess I owe you my life once again."

"Hehe, maybe you should treat me to-"

Their joy was cut when a shadowy hand clamped on Phantom's mouth, grasping him away from the teenage girl.

"You ruined my plan, Phantom." Spectra said as she firmly held the boy, her nails digging onto his pale skin. The ghost teen winced, trying to pull away from her. However, his fatigue of using one of his best attacks was tearing him down.

"I've always thought Clockwork was a pain in the ass. Guess he passed that attitude down on you. Don't worry though." She smiled, the boy contorting at her evil grin. "I'll make sure he'll feel my wrath once his little Phantom is out of the picture, courtesy of yours truly."

"Quick! Go away from her, Phantom!" he heard a familiar voice. Using Spectra's reaction, he bit her hand and front rolled away from her. Maddie came in the picture with a funny-looking armor, holding something like one of Jack's devices.

"Never thought I'd use the Fenton Peeler once again, but I guess I have to thank him sooner." Maddie said, aiming whatever she was holding at the shadow ghost. Like an onion, the ghost peeled to her human disguise, getting older and older.

"Nnnooo!" she croaked in a hoarse voice. Maddie then sucked her into the thermos.

"U-Uh, thanks." Phantom stuttered out, still getting nervous when Maddie's around. The woman raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't think I trust you yet, Phantom. Think of it as a payment for saving my daughter thrice. We're not even yet, but don't think I'm getting friendly with you. Now go back to your home. I'm going to explain to Jazz where you went. Here, take this", she tossed the Thermos to him. "This baby contains those two ghosts. Just press the release button at the Ghost Zone."

The young ghost nodded, as he phased through the wall, ready to go home to apprehend both Spectra and Bertrand.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

Jazz, somehow confident that her mom will rescue Phantom like what she promised, went back to the stage, wincing at the sight of the burnt part of the stage where she was earlier. That was a close call.

When the crowd noticed her presence, it roared into happiness, much to Lancer's pleasure. She would have a talk with Jazz later. He'd leave the teenagers to celebrate for now.

Just as she stepped out of stage, two sets of arms enveloped around her.

"Sam! Tucker! Glad you made it back! Sam looked more goth earlier…" Jazz giggled.

"Duh, never knew I could go more goth. I don't like how I sound however. I like to be the cheery goth."

"What… happened earlier, Jazz? We… We thought you got blasted." Tucker faltered.

"Phantom saved me at the nick of the time. He flew me away from the danger. I don't know what happened to him though… He got grabbed by the offending ghost that probably did this…"

"He's safe now." The teenagers turned around to see Maddie going to them. "Helped him capture the ghost which happened to be your guidance counselor, Spectra Penelope, who likes sucking spirits out of you teenagers, and now he went back to the Ghost Zone with those ghosts at the thermos. Don't misunderstand me Jazz. That was just a payment for him saving you. I still don't trust him."

"Oh, mom." Jazz smiled at her, as she threw her arms around her mom for a hug, the older woman returning the affection.

"I'm sorry for earlier, sweetie. I'm just worried for your well-being ok? Please take care, I don't wanna lose you too… You're too important to me."

"Mom." Jazz chuckled. "Stop being so dramatic. I'm sorry for acting like a brat earlier too, I guess I just want you to see it my way. I'm gonna prove that Phantom is not as bad as you think, Mom. And I love you so much."

"I love you too, my baby girl, my princess..."

Sam and Tucker laughed at what Maddie called her, as Jazz chased them around the campus.

**A/N: Shorter than the previous chapter, I guess. But a fluffy chapter doesn't hurt too much. Please look forward to the next chapter, I'm gonna upload them next week at Saturday, I guess? **

**Thank you for reading! Please drop reviews, I really like reviews! ~AyaPie**


	13. Chapter 13: Jack's Enigma

**Been awhile orz, I hope you didn't miss this story too much. Sorry if I can't update as much as I do before, I'm a busybody at uni nowadays.**

**Anyway, this chapter will lean more on the AU part of this story, and we'll not meet any other ghosts for this one. I'm also considering going to a time skip because going through all the ghosts that happened to be in the cartoon will take us away from the real plot I intended.**

**EDIT NOTE: I just noticed that in Chapter 13, **

**Have a pleasant reading!**

**A Grasp at a Distant Memory**

**Chapter 13: Jack's Enigma**

**®® - Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman - ®®**

Phantom floated through the paths on the Ghost Zone, clutching the thermos Jazz's mom has given him. Glancing at it, he seemed to recall how tiring this day has gotten, and how close he has been with his after-afterlife. He'd probably make his father worried again. Sighing, he went on his way to Clockwork's lair.

Clockwork looked at him, deep concern drawn on his face. Confusion, however, replaced it when he noticed the foreign object on Phantom's hands.

"Little Phantom, what's that thing you possess in your hands?"

Phantom sighed, before he uncapped the button.

"It's Spectra and Bertrand. Mr. Fenton invented it. It catches ghosts and traps them there until you press the release button." As if the end of his clarification was the clue, Phantom pressed the red button just a few inches below the cap of the device, emitting a bluish light. After a few seconds, Spectra and Bertrand appeared in front of them.

The shadow ghost glared at him, while Bertrand tried to attack the boy, only for Clockwork to interfere.

"I have seen everything you did on the human world, Spectra, Bertrand. You sucked all the spirits the human children have in theirs, and used it to make your appearance younger and fresher. You also tried to murder one of them. Aside from that, you also attacked one of your fellow ghosts, which happened to be Phantom right here."

"Then what do you plan to do, huh? I must admit human children's spirits taste so delectable. I wonder how little Phantom here tastes like?" she smirked, as Clockwork glared at her.

"With everything you did, Spectra, Bertrand, you're about to get the highest form of punishment."

The two, as well as Phantom, gasped.

"But, Father! You can't…"

"Hush, young one." Clockwork lightly pushed him away as he went near Spectra and Bertrand, the two backing away from him.

"May this set example for the rest of the Ghost Zone from now on." Clockwork raised his hands.

Phantom gasped, as both of the offenders began to glow too, Spectra and Bertrand emitting screams.

"FATHER, STOP!"

However, Phantom's words fell on deaf ears, as Spectra and Bertrand broke to several light fragments, much like how Ember finished her afterflife.

Except that their fate wasn't as pleasant as hers.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

As soon as Maddie left (after doing a lot of embarrassment on her daughter by calling her baby girl nicknames), Jazz went to Sam's home to have a movie night with her and Tucker.

"Man, I wish Phantom was here." Tucker said, tossing popcorn in his mouth. "I'd watch horror movies with him and see how ghosts react to jumpscares."

"Heh. I bet you'll run out and shout 'Mommy!' before you can see how he reacts." Sam chuckled, along with Jazz.

"I'm betting a hundred bucks for that, Sam." Jazz said as she grabbed for some popcorn, a corny kissing scene happening in the current part of the movie.

"I really wish we could watch Insidious rather than this piece of shit. Or we could even marathon The Walking Dead." Sam grumbled.

"Well, if it isn't for Tucker being such a pussy, we could've watched a better movie." Jazz snorted, as Tucker elbowed her side. "What? Isn't it true though?"

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

Jack was rummaging something on the fridge that midnight, feeling hungry after doing another big invention this day. While having his midnight snack (aka fudge), he caught a glimpse of Phantom slowly floating towards outside, from the Ghost portal as he usually does. Curious, and a bit worried about how sad the young ghost looked, he called out for him.

"Phantom?" he asked with a gentle demeanor. The teenager froze, as he looked back to see Jack approaching him. "Is there something wrong?"

"Ah, Mr. Fenton. No, no, I'm fine! Don't worry about me." He faked a smile, by which Jack frowned at.

"Now, now. I might be an oaf sometimes, but you make the same expression as Jazz when she's depressed. Did something happen in the Ghost Zone?"

The teenage ghost sighed, as he slumped down, Jack following his position.

"M-Mr. Fenton, I guess I don't like how my father works out the rules in the Ghost Zone. He is a mighty and effective ruler, but I think sending ghosts to their demise is probably one of the worst punishments he got to offer."

"Well, I guess that's equivalent to the Death Sentence here in the human world." Jack mumbled.

"Well, I guess so. But at least humans get another chance at either Ghost Zone or Heaven. Ghosts that get obliterated, do not, by any chance… I forgot to tell you what happened earlier, Mr. Phantom. T-There was a commotion involving ghosts at Jazz's school."

"Casper High?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"Well, Spectra and her assistant, Bertrand, went to Casper High's ceremony to get the spirits of Casper High students, in order for Spectra to remain looking young. I guess that's her purpose, or should I say, obsession? I managed to stop them just in time and sent them back to our world. But as soon as I got them to my father, he… obliterated them? I… I sent them to their demise, Mr. Fenton! I practically second-handed killed them! I could've convinced him not to obliterate them! I'm such a horrible ghost." Phantom was close to hyperventilating if he was a human.

"Hush, kid." Jack affectionately patted the young ghost's back. "You did the right thing. Your father was being cruel in a way he'll protect both our worlds. If they were let loose once again, more people, or ghosts, would've suffered. You'll probably even be their first target. I hate to say this, but they had that coming, kid. You did the right thing. Your father must be proud of y-"

"You don't understand!" Phantom exclaimed, startling Jack. "All ghosts have this certain purpose or obsession! Spectra just wants to remain young forever! She might not have a decent one, but she just wants to live her afterlife doing what she wants to do! All the ghosts are like that!"

"Say, Phantom, what is your obsession?"

Phantom stopped at Jack's question.

"I-I don't know…"

"Then you probably don't understand too." Jack smiled as he slung one of his beefy shoulder on Phantom's. "There are some things you wish you could do, but is impossible to do, young Phantom. Spectra's obsession is one of them. It's impossible to stay young forever, and even if she can do it by sucking spirits, she has to hurt a lot of people and ghosts to do so. And that would make more havoc…"

"So… Are you saying, it's better for them to be obliterated?"

"Frankly speaking, yes. Since she already lived, or should I say, after-lived on her obsession, there's no saving her. She'll still come to the time where her soul will be too old and she'll obliterate herself. She's on a lose-lose situation, Phantom. And you merely saved her from doing too much trouble."

Phantom stared at the man, adoring how he seems so smart, yet goofy at the same time.

"I-I see… T-Thank you, Mr. Fenton!"

"Now, now." Jack lightly punched the kid in the shoulder. "Stop the formalities, you can call me Jack."

"But, Mr.-"

"Jack. Just Jack. Ok?"

"Alright. Jack."

Silence enveloped the two, until Jack talked once again.

"Do you not really remember the time you're still alive, Phantom? Anything at all?"

"What's with the sudden question, M-Jack?"

"I guess you're just such an enigma that I can't seem to get rid of." Jack smiled. "How does it feel like… being alive then being dead?"

"Hmm…" Phantom took his chin in his hand in a thinking stance. "When I first arrived at the Ghost Zone, I don't really remember anything, but I do remember I was so scared, to the point that I cried…"

Jack and Phantom talked all night long, learning more about this boy he's probably thinking of as his own son…

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

At the same time, Maddie's car parked in front of her parents' house. Once she left the car, she heard a familiar voice from the porch.

"Butter biscuits, Madeline!" Vladimir Masters greeted and approached her, and Maddie was surprised when he even hugged her. "We're all getting worried here! Glad you're alright."

"I'm... good, Vlad." Maddie squirmed out of his grip. "I just got caught up with hanging out with my daughter, I guess." She went inside the house, Vlad in tow.

"How are things going with Jasmine? Is she ok?" Vlad asked, and Maddie was torn at whether he was genuinely concerned or he's just trying to hit on her again.

"She's been better. She decided to go to Yale. She's probably spending some time with her new friends Sam and Tucker before she's going to start her new life there. Anyway, I'm glad that she's a bit happier now."

"Madeline Johnson!" Maddie's mother cried out loud. "Why do you have to come back at midnight without even texting! Your father and I, and even Vlad has gotten so worried about you! You better apologize!"

"Ok, ok." Maddie giggled. "I'm sorry, mom, dad. And you too, Vlad. I just had so much fun with my daughter today."

"Apology accepted. "I do hope you didn't bump into Jack… or did you?" Vlad asked her, which sent chills at Maddie.

"I didn't spot Jack Fenton, ok? And even if I did… What would be the case anyway?" Maddie harshly replied.

"Nothing, my dear Madeline. I just want to save you from unnecessary encounters, I guess." Vlad gave away his trademark sinister smile.

**A/N: Hurray for Jack-Phantom bonding right after Maddie-Phantom meeting! I guess Phantom's getting too attached to the Fentons. Not that it's really bad though, I think it's cute. **

**Please review! ~AyaPie**


	14. Chapter 14: A Nostalgic Encounter

**Eyy another week another chapter! I think I'm going to fasten up the pace for a bit so we can go to the revelations in just a few chapters. I'm going to make a few time skips here, so that more ghosts will be included while I still don't miss the 'fanfiction' part of this story. Yeah, only a few weeks of patience and we're going close to some plot twists I intended for awhile.**

**So here in this chapter, I'm going to include a few minor ghosts that can help with the reincarnation theme. I don't want to drag this fanfic for too long. I have some plans with a Big Hero 6 fanfic and a Kingdom Hearts fanfic too, you know. Besides people on my fb account are urging me to continue my KagePro fanfic *Cries***

**Have fun reading, and please drop a review!**

**A Grasp at a Distant Memory**

**Chapter 14: A Nostalgic Encounter**

**®® - Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman - ®®**

"I just want a friend!" Klemper cried out, earning a weird look from the three teens. Sam raised an eyebrow, muttering a simple "We did a lot and that's all?" but then smirked after a realization hit him. Much to Tucker's dismay, both Phantom and Sam pushed him to Klemper, the friendly but annoying ghost smothering him with hugs. Tucker struggled for a while, but then slumped in defeat when he realized he couldn't do a thing. Phantom had to hide the urge to snicker when Klemper appeared to have his purpose finished, sending him to a blissful obliteration while Tucker seemed a bit sad and disappointed. Well, at least his friendship with the poor ghost wasn't just a show.

"I want someone who'll love me for the rest of my life!" the Box Ghost weeped at Phantom's shoulders. "I want to have a wife who cooks for me and gives me kisses everyday, and waits till I get home to greet me with a hug!" The trio was confused, until the ghost boy came up with "Actually, I knew a ghost who can cook". Minutes later, he dragged a ghost woman with a spatula, while Phantom offered some meat the woman cooked for him just to let him drag her all the way here. Sam muttered something about a ghostly blind date, Tucker gobbling up all the food(and Sam groaning something about eating things with faces) and Phantom just wondering what would happen with their plan. A few days later, Sam and Tucker getting a bit hopeless, Box Ghost and Lunch Lady happened to be a couple, kissing in front of the three teenagers(with a chorused 'Eew! Get a room!'). It was once they were talking about how they would name their kid Box Lunch did the two emit a strange-looking glow, Phantom happy that he did a good job once again.

There's also the little dog ("that turns into a big one. Silly, do you think something's cute in the Ghost Zone. I would've barfed." Sam chuckled) that has gone after Phantom and his human friends, aggressively licking the Ghost Boy's face in his giant mode, drenching him in dog's saliva. Though he phased out of the liquid, Sam and Tucker refused to touch him for awhile. Though they really didn't plan this one out, in an instant Phantom has decided to take him home, the ghostly dog glowed a soft neon yellow, Sam and Tucker watching in awe when he disintegrated into pieces. They guessed it just wants to be recognized as someone's own.

Who knew ghost animals can go into heaven as well.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

Phantom slumped down in Clockwork's abode, finding this past week tiring. Though he never really regret what he did, after all, his help really did give both him and Clockwork's fame in the Ghost Zone advantage. Majority of the ghosts respect him now, and they believe that the young boy can help them achieve their unfinished goals when they were still alive. Clockwork couldn't be more proud at his son's feat. He was instantly declared as the hero of the Ghost Zone.

Sam and Tucker spent a lot of times adjusting to Amity Park. Even though they arrived here for only a month, the childhood friends have already made a lot of memories in this place. Heck, they even made friends with a ghost! Jazz was rarely with their adventures to the Ghost Zone to respect her mother's wishes, though she was glad that she let her hang out with Phantom. The genius girl really thought Phantom has this weird charm that can befriend a goth girl, talk to her dad nonchalantly, her dad who talks nothing but to tear ghosts 'molecule by molecule' and even make her mom a bit soft towards ghosts. She would have to ask for that later.

Everything seemed to be alright, for now. Until Vlad's chess piece moved closer towards the enemy's queen.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

_Vladimir Masters was a patient man. He would carry out his plans with utmost care and wit, and he couldn't accept failure. He would do everything to get what he wants, even if he has to settle for a few cheap tricks._

_That's what landed him to where he is right now. A billionaire and an owner to multiple big companies, Vlad's name always landed on the newspapers' business section. With his fame and fortune, he can always get what every single man wants. A nice home. Women. Expensive masterpieces._

_However, Vlad was certain what he truly wants the most is unattainable by money. Ever since he was in college, a certain beautiful woman named Madeline had caught his heart and never let go of it ever since. Unfortunately, his best friend, one of the few men his age he trusted, doomed him to a terrible fate by a simple mistake. Jack and his obsession to ghost hunting had him electrocuted by the prototype Portal they made as a team, half-killing him and turning him into a partial ghost. Struck with a disease everyone deemed to be fatal, he was isolated from Maddie and the rest of the world, and kept in a white room inside the hospital. For years he have stayed there, and he hasn't heard even a word from Jack. That's when he dropped the 'best friend' act and decided to keep Jack as his enemy, and sworn to get revenge once he gets out of this._

_However, his fury was fed when the wedding invitation wormed its way into the hospital, a pre-nuptial photo of Maddie and Jack haunting him._

_That's when he decided he'll someday kill Jack Fenton with his bare hands._

Vlad was watching the television when he caught sight of a familiar place, a place he used to visit when Jasmine was still a young child. Amity is currently having elections, a list of Mayor Candidates popping up on the screen. Raising his eyebrows, Vlad sipped on his tea, a plan etching in his menacing mind.

"Maybe I should keep a closer eye on my enemy", Vlad smirked, as he dialed Amity's city hall.

"Hello? Yes, if you're wondering, this is Vlad Masters, owner of DALV. I'm here to ask about the current elections that's happening in your town."

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

Jazz couldn't believe the TV screen. Here was Vlad Masters, one of the guy he hated the most, casually announcing to the whole world that he's going to run as a candidate mayor of her beloved city. Her fist clenched.

"What's wrong, Jazz?" Sam asked with a hint of concern. "You look angry with that Vlad person. Care to enlighten us?"

"Sam, Tucker, you won't believe me, but that guy is my Mom and Dad's college pal, and now that they're separated, he's trying to hit on my Mom. He has a serious case of disease called Frootloopiness."

"Dude, did you just compare him to a cereal?" Tucker asked. "And going after a separated woman? Damn, with those riches, the dude could chuck a wad of money at a hot girl and she'll marry him the same day."

"Apparently, that doesn't work that way." Jazz grumbled. "He's completely head-over-heels for my mom. Dad treats him as his best friend, but I guess he doesn't even look at Dad as a friend. He could ruin my life the second time, and I don't wanna have a stepfather like him." Jazz said as she stood up from the couch.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sam asked.

"City Hall. I'm going to confront this frootloop and tell him to stop ruining my life."

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"And, citizens of Amity, I'm going to make sure this city will be top in the America's charts in no time."

A series of applauses echoed through the podium, as Vlad stood down and went to the hallway.

Only to see a furious-looking Jasmine Fenton and two other teenagers.

"Now, now, Jasmine, my dear. What brings you here?" Vlad demanded with a fatherly voice.

"Don't you dear-dear me, Masters." Jazz said as she pointed her index at him. "I know you meant nothing good to Amity, and I know you're plotting something against my dad. Or probably me."

"My, it's not so intelligent of you to accuse me of some things like that." The billionaire fake coughed, as Jazz squinted at him.

"Trying to sound so mighty and noble, aren't you, Vlad?" Jazz smirked. "I mean, you came all the way from Wisconsin, and you'll apply as a mayor in some small city you can't even get profit from. Come on, we all know my dad and I live here, and both of us are getting on my way to you marrying my mom."

Vlad hoarsely laughed.

"I didn't know you had that wicked sense of humor in you, Jasmine. Yes, I might be after your mom now, but that doesn't mean your dad has something to do with this. They're divorced now, and that does tell me you're mom's quite… single once again. I just want to make her happy, you know. After all, Jack's such an irresponsible husband and father."

Jazz growled at him.

"Don't you dare talk about my father like that!"

"My, my. Jasmine, don't you remember when you were still young? We used to be so close that time, you know. We were so close that I treated you as the daughter I never had, and you treated me as the father that gave enough attention to you instead of creating a lot of ghost-related things that can probably endanger your life."

"T-That was before! Before you tried to steal my mom from my dad!"

"Alas, I am not stealing her. As I've said, Jack and Madeline are separated, and I am just here to create another family in exchange for what your father destroyed. Tell me, Jazz, don't you think I'm a better father than Jack is?"

"No!" Jazz frantically exclaimed, confusing Sam and Tucker, who has been silent through the whole ordeal. "No father can even compare to my dad, and you are the worst of them all!"

"That quite of hurts me, my dear." Vlad clutched his heart in a fake attempt of looking hurt. "You really forgot about our bond before, don't you? Chocolate chip cookies, I'm like your second father! Can't we really mend this like before?"

"NO!" Jazz shouted at him. "You never did anything when Mom filed the divorce papers even when I asked help from you, and that was when I lost my trust in you! I knew you just want them to argue so that you can sweep my mom away! Bad news, Vlad, I'm not letting it happen!"

Vlad just merely raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do love your mother a lot, Jasmine, but what can you do about it, hm? It's not like you can tell Maddie to go back to Jack's arms again."

"Mr. Masters? Is there something wro-", someone, probably Vlad's assistant, appeared from the door, holding a clipboard in hand. "Kids, what are you doing here? This place is only for the candidates!"

"With due respects", Vlad fixed his tie. "Jasmine and her friends just gave me… an important message. I do believe they're about to depart now. Take care, children."

Jasmine scowled and went her way outside, followed by a confused Sam and Tucker.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

Phantom decided to hang out with Sam and Tucker that night, having their midnight snack at the rooftop while watching the stars. Phantom watched with awe, Sam and Tucker can't help but snicker because he looks like a little kid who just saw something for the first time.

"You look so childish, dude", Tucker remarked. "Are there even stars at the Ghost Zone?"

"Not really. But for some reason I find them pretty. Look at that Orion!" he pointed at the constellation. "And oh, that's the Big Dipper!" he pointed to another sight. "The stars sure are beautiful today!"

Sam and Tucker exchanged a confused look.

"Phantom, how can you even name these things? I thought you don't remember anything?"

That was when the ghost boy was surprised in his own musings, too.

"I… I don't know! I guess I probably knew it from when I was alive… Something that I can clearly remember unlike the more important things…" he trailed off, confused at his own memory.

"Wow, that's pretty cool! It's like what you call, Selective Amnesia? You get to forget the more important things and get to keep the unnecessary ones? That was kind of ironic for your memory, dude!" Tucker quipped.

"Tuck!" Sam elbowed his side. "It's not like you forget how to read and write after you get amnesia, ok? Maybe it's something he likes to do when he was still alive. Maybe you're a real astronomy kid."

"Yeah, maybe. When I had my first night here in the Human world, I can't help but to look at stars. For some reason, I feel… nostalgic…"

"Whoa, does that mean you're getting your memories as a human back?" Tucker excitedly remarked, as he huddled closer to Phantom.

"Aside from the stargazing thing, I guess I don't really remember anything else…"

As he trailed off, a blur of white and black zoomed in past them, but Phantom clearly saw what that is. A ghost with a white suit and a cape, paired with jet-black hair and sharp fangs.

In an instant, Phantom remembered a little bit about his past.

"Phantom?" Sam lightly shook him from his shock. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah… I remember that ghost… I met him, when I was still alive… That guy may have something to do with my human past!"

"What… Ghost?"

Not hearing what Tucker said, he flew to the Ghost's direction, a past unclear voice whispering in his ears.

"_You …– sorry —…. little badger"_

**A/N: Dun dun dun! It's pretty obvious on who the Ghost is, and he made his debut at my fanfic! And guess what, we're going to have to learn more about our favorite ghost boy! We're at the revelation arc guys, just stay strong.**

**Please review for me, and Happy Father's Day! ~AyaPie**


	15. Chapter 15: Memory Retrieval

**Another week, another chapter!**

**We're getting closer and closer and closer to every single mystery right now! This short chapter will focus on Plasmius and the start of unravelling his role in this story. Don't worry though, we won't ditch Phantom here!**

**I wanna hear everybody's thoughts about the revelations though, feel free to blurt it out.**

**Have a pleasant reading!**

**A Grasp at a Distant Memory**

**Chapter 15: Memory Retrieval**

**®® - Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman - ®®**

"Phantom!" Sam called out, worried that their Ghost friend seemed so unusual. Here they were talking, then he just left them and ran after something they barely registered in their minds. "Where did that guy left to? Let's go after him, Tucker!"

"Yeah, Sam, let's fly after him and probably shoot ectoblasts to make him stop", Tucker said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I'm worried as well, Sam, but that won't be too easy. Maybe we should wait until he returns."

Sam sighed, before slumping down the roof, waiting for her friend's return.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"Where did that ghost go to?" Phantom frantically looked around for the ghost in black and white. In a desperate attempt, he called out in a friendly matter.

"Hello? Is a ghost there?"

His face contorted in shock when a thick voice replied to his question.

"Why, there's no other ghost here but me and you. Do you want something, young ghost?"

When he turned back, he was able to take a closer look at him, and even washed with more sense of familiarity. However, a sense of dread loomed over him, and shivered at the thought of the man in front of him. For some reason he wants to ask about how they're connected and if he knows about his human past, but then he has the urge to… run away from him because he gives off the aura of being dangerous.

"Is there something you wanna ask me, young one? Time is an important part in my life."

"W-Who are you? Do you know something about me?"

The adult ghost stopped in his tracks, confused by Phantom's weird question.

"What made you think I have something to do with you to the point that you have to follow me, just to ask that question, hm?" he raised his eyebrow.

"I… I don't know! You look familiar…" the teenage ghost stopped in whatever he's saying, unable to grasp what kind of memory does this ghost have to do with him.

"I see… You're one of those ghosts who likes pranking other ghosts out of sheer boredom. Thank you for wasting my time out of idiocy."

"Wait, that's not what I mea-"

Before Phantom could finish what he was saying, the mysterious ghost vanished, leaving nothing but a bit of spectral trail.

"I forgot to even ask for his name", Phantom sighed as he went back to Sam's roof.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

The moment Phantom was back, he was met with an infuriated Sam.

"And where did you think you went to, Mister?" Sam huffed, crossing her arms. "You totally ditched Tucker and I here, gee, thanks."

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Dude, who's that guy you chased? We haven't seen him in the Ghost Zone, or even here before you know."

"I don't even know him Tuck!" Phantom exclaimed. "But I have a feeling… he has something to do with my past… Back when I was a human…"

"That sounds like a cliché paranormal story dude", Sam fought the urge to snicker, seeing how their ghost friend overthought all too seriously. "But what made you say that? You haven't even remembered anything about your past, what makes you say that ghost has something to do with you?"

"He… He looks familiar, that's all… I guess."

"Hey, cheer up dude!" Tucker slung his arm on his shoulder. "Maybe someone you know in the past looks like him. Also that means you're already gaining your human memories!"

"Yeah, and that means you're one step closer to going to heaven like all the other ghosts!" Sam gently nudged him. "Isn't that great?"

Phantom smiled at them.

"Yeah. Thanks guys, you're the best."

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

The mysterious ghost phased through a mansion. Visible relaxing, twin black rings formed around his waist, separating in different directions and turning him into one of the mayor candidates and the man Jazz talked to, Vlad Masters.

"Have had a good bird's eye view of the city, future Amity Park Mayor Masters?"

Vlad lightly jumped at the voice, and relaxed when he saw Skulker smirking at him.

"Holy shit, have you seen your face?" Skulker laughed. "It looks like I scared you half to death, Vladdy!" he laughed more times.

"Shut up, Skulker", Vlad said as sat down his posh chair. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Is it wrong to visit your favorite employer?" Skulker feigned a hurt look.

"Go back to the Ghost Zone. I'll probably tell a ghost hunter that a ghost is attacking me and you'll experience torture worse than obliteration itself." Vlad grumbled as he opened the small cabinet under his coffee table and found a chess set.

"Why the long face, Mayor Plasmius?"

"Nothing. I just happened to bump with that oaf Fenton in my ghost part, had him nick me with another Fenton weapon yet, happened to almost let myself get caught by the Guys in White and got stopped by a ghost boy who pretended I'm a long lost relative. And the worse of them all is I still haven't married Madeline!" Vlad slammed his free hand on the table.

"Wow, how lucky." Skulker remarked sarcastically. "Anyway, why the hell is a ghost boy around? Most of the ghosts right now are afraid to venture into the human world due to Clockwork and the Observants' stupid rule… Unless… Tell me, Plasmius, how does this ghost boy look like?"

"What does that have to do with you, tin abomination? I haven't even paid too much attention to him anyway."

"Aww, come on. It's not like a few of his notable characteristics will be used against you, right? I might know who this brat is, and teach him a lesson for you."

Vlad groused at Skulker's persistence.

"Fine. He has white hair, neon green eyes and wears black. There, are you happy?"

"Oh!" Skulker then grinned. "You met the whelp! What a really small world it is!" he then laughed hoarsely, striking Vlad's curiosity.

"Whelp? What the hell are you talking about, Skulker? Are you also going to tell me this brat is connected to me?"

"No, not at all! But would you be surprised if I tell you this whelp you just met earlier so happened to be Clockwork's brat?"

"What?" to say Vlad was surprised would be an understatement. "Clockwork has a son who just died? Cookies and Cream!"

"No, that's not what I mean! Phantom isn't Clockwork's biological son, he just so happened to adopt him because he fell into his domain, that's all."

"Phantom, huh?" the half-ghost began to set up the chess pieces. "My, a lot of things has happened for the 6 years I haven't met him."

"About the whelp though, why would he say confusing things like that? It just doesn't sound like him. I mean, if he'd prank me, he'll probably thrash around in my domain, not tell me confusing words. That's so not him. I still want his pelt on my wall though."

Vlad laughed at the other ghost.

"I can't believe you want a teenager's pelt at your wall, Skulker. Anyway, I wonder why that kid has affected me more now that I evaded him. Maybe I can have a friendly chat with him once we meet again"

**A/N: Quite a short chapter, isn't it? Vlad moment right here, and Skulker told him about Phantom's origin. Do you think Plasmius has something to do with Phantom's past?**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this short chapter. I'm currently working on a Big Hero 6 fanfic and the prologue is currently up, please do read it too if you have time!**

**Till next week! Stay tuned. ~AyaPie**


	16. Chapter 16: Unexpected Help

**And one more chapter on the revelation arc!**

**Sorry for the short chapter last time, guys. I'm pretty busy last week and I had little motivation to write anything so I ended up doing it halfheartedly. Don't worry though. This one probably would be better.**

**What do you think is Vlad's relationship to Phantom? Why does the ghost boy think he knew Vlad, but the adult one says no? Is he confusing him for another person? Or are they really related, and Vlad doesn't realize?**

**Note: Italics are flashbacks**

**Please stay tuned! Have fun reading! Don't forget to review, I love reviews!**

**A Grasp at a Distant Memory**

**Chapter 16: Unexpected Help**

**®® - Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman - ®®**

"Going to heaven, huh?" Phantom lied down, staring at the swirling greens on the Ghost Zone's sky. He raised his hand and looked at its eerie glow. He has been thinking of what his two human friends have told him, about the possibility of going to heaven and being a human once again.

"I wonder how being human feels like." He feigned a smile, his thoughts drifting on all the people he met as a ghost, both in human and ghost world. Clockwork and Ember, who he'd considered as a family ever since he died. Then there's Sam and Tucker, who he considered friends shortly after meeting them. Jazz and Jack is like a second family to him too.

He wondered whether having a second chance in life would be worth it. He reminisced how Ember wants to get that chance, and how she grasped it with his help.

"_Hey, Dipstick, if I get to be reincarnated someday, would you miss me?" Ember looked intently at the ghost boy, while he just tilted his head slightly in confusion._

"_What? Why would I miss you?"_

"_Do you mean you won't miss me!?" Ember had the look of hurt already, striking guilt into the teenage boy._

"_N-No, I mean, you'll visit me, right? As a human?"_

_That was when Ember let out a laugh, confusing Phantom even more._

"_What's so funny?" Phantom asked his friend who was still laughing._

"_Well, you're cute, Babypop. I'll give you that." Ember smiled, then turned into a frown. "That's silly. If we're reincarnated, we lose all our memories about our past life, probably even afterlife, hey, who knows, and we'll turn back into a newborn, into different parents, and a new name. We'll basically be a different person by then…"_

"_WHAT!?" surprised, Phantom stood up, unbelief spread into his neon green eyes. Ember's sorrowful eyes bore into his. "Then why do you wanna get reincarnated, Ember!? You'll forget everyone! Is that what you want, huh?" the boy raged._

"_H-Hey, Phantom, calm down. Of course I don't want to leave everyone I love here."_

_Phantom's angry form melted, as he sat down once again._

"_I'm sorry for that."_

"_Shh. Don't worry."_

_There was an awkward silence for a while._

"_Since you don't remember your past at all, I guess you won't understand my feelings until you actually get out from your amnesia." Ember giggled._

"_Gee, thanks Ms. Blunt" Phantom stuck his tongue at her, and Ember blushed at how cute and childish the boy looked._

"_What I mean is – I don't want to disintegrate with any reason other than reincarnation." she made a sorrowful smile. "I want to achieve my dream of becoming a rock star, you know. It's not like death will make me dislike my passion and defeat my purpose when I was still alive." Phantom looked at the determined face the girl's making._

"_Reincarnation is a good thing too, Phantom. Our souls won't be lost into nothingness once the time comes, and we'll probably find a better life once we come back. New family, new friends, new adventures!"_

"_But… You'll forget about me." Phantom sighed._

"_Hey, Babypop."Ember put her hand on his shoulder. "I might forget about you the same way you forgot about the people in your past life, but that doesn't eliminate the chance that we'll probably meet again. No matter how small the chances are, at least you still get the chance. I'm pretty sure we'll meet again once that happens, in one way or another." Ember smiled warmly at him. "Just like how you'll remember everything you wish to remember. By that time, I do hope you grab the chance of a second life. I'd like to meet a human you."_

Phantom, done with his daydream, covered his face with his hands, small frame wrecking with sobs.

"Hey, Ember. Before you go human again, can you help me find what I really want to do?"

He wiped his tears.

"Can you help me find the fragments of the human me? Can you help me remember my past life?"

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

Jack could not believe what he was seeing, regretting to be a busybody yesterday. His college buddy, Vlad, is running as the city's mayor! How could he not see this? That was a pleasant surprise! He grabbed his phone and started dialing his best friend right away.

"Hello. Vladimir Masters speaking." Came the voice from the other line, to say Jack was ecstatic to talk to his buddy once again would be an understatement.

"V-Man! I've just heard about you on the television!" Jack cheered.

"J-Jack!?" the man on the other side of the line was clearly surprised. "Why did you call me? I was… a bit busy, yeah, considering that I'm getting ready for the campaign."

"I was surprised to see you running, Vlad, and to consider you chose this city… I was touched. To think my best friend would want to lead the city where I lived in."

"It wasn't just for you, Jack." The ghost hunter heard his friend chuckle. "It was for the rest of Amity Park as well. I've been concerned with how the ghosts are behaving aberrantly, and of course, the citizen's safety is always number one priority. With my fame and fortune, I'm sure Amity will be the safest place soon."

Jack frowned at the thought of him not being able to protect the town from the ghosts. Since Maddie quit being one, he was the only one who was considered a ghost hunter, and he should be able to prevent the ghosts from wreaking havoc. Heck, his own daughter has been in the hands of danger multiple times, and all he can do was to watch another ghost save the day.

"But alas, Jack", his thoughts were interrupted when Vlad spoke once again. "I might need your help here. Can you give your old college buddy a favor?"

Jack smiled.

"Sure! Anything you want, V-Man!"

"Ok, then. I'll be in your porch at an hour. We'll talk for awhile."

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

Vlad dropped the call, as he sighed. He didn't expect that the bumbling oaf that ruined his life will call him, and what's worse, he should not maintain any form of resistance from anyone residing in Amity right now, so he should be careful with what he'll say with Jack. Probably until after the elections.

"Is that Maddie's husband just now? Man, never knew your most hated man knows your phone number. What's next, Clockwork skyping with you telling you to stop bullying his brat? Possibilities can sometimes be endless!" Skulker laughed, Vlad glaring at him.

"Correction, Maddie's ex-husband." Vlad said as he shoved Skulker away. "His loyalty on his 'buddy' is commendable, though. I mean, he doesn't even suspect a single thing about me." Vlad chuckled darkly, as he grabbed his cup of tea. "That way, he's easy to manipulate, and in no time, I'll steal everything that was supposed to be mine. I'm going to make sure he'll be the loser here."

"Aww, come on. Without him, you won't be this powerful on both Ghost Zone and Human World." Skulker remarked.

"I'll be sure to give him credit for that later." He gave his ghost employee a sinister smile. "Go back to your domain. I'll be sure to contact you later once I finish with all my business here. Starting from Jack." He then grabbed a tail, ringing a bell. "Get the limo ready, I'm going to visit someone today."

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

Phantom made his way to where he and his friends hang out together, Sam's room. Before he can enter, though, he heard a familiar frantic voice talking nonstop.

"You know, I won't forgive him for this! That man is the vilest piece of shit ever! His reappearance in my parents' lives actually started the problems within our family, and I bet he has something to do with that! I don't care whether he's -"

"Jazz, take a breath-"

"A billionaire, or a trillionaire, or even a gazillionaire. I only know he wants to marry my mom, and I don't want to be a Jasmine Masters!"

"Calm down, Jazz-"

"And no, I'm not finished yet. I'm going to ride his limo and run over him thirty times, bury him 10 feet underground, and make sure he won't be able to wreck my life once again. And once that time comes I-"

"Boo!" Phantom appeared in front of a talking Jazz, which caused the girl to scream and run around.

"Dude, what a nice entrance." Tucker held his stomach which was aching at laughing at Jazz's actions. "Look at her, she looks like she have seen a ghost!"

"Actually, she did, Tucker." Sam, who was also laughing, replied. "But I guess that shut her up pretty good."

"Hi, Jazz." Phantom tried to sound innocent, which Jazz replied with a glare.

"I hate you, Phantom." She said, calming down as she sat beside Sam.

"What's with the fuss, Jazz?" Phantom asked, slightly concerned at how… different the girl sounded.

"Well, there's someone who wants to ruin my already ruined life, and he just so happened to run as Amity's Mayor this upcoming election. I bet he's planning to make me and Dad his pawns so he can marry mom."

"What? A guy wants to marry your mom?" Phantom asked. "Wait, wait, I'm confused. Who wants to marry your mom again?"

"Vladimir Masters. Extremely famous billionaire. Lives in his own palace in Wisconsin. Is running as a mayor here in Amity. Is a serious case of frootloop. Needs a cat." Jazz explained to the confused ghost boy. "He may not sound like it, but not everyone could notice the façade he's making anyway." Jazz sighed. "I'm sorry for acting like this. I'm just… a bit worried." Jazz said, grabbing some strands of her hair out of frustration. "I don't want Mom and Dad to lose the chance of getting back together. I've always known he hates Dad, and takes advantage of his loyalty to him, and have always wanted to take Mom from him." She then broke into sobs. "I don't want my family to be lost from me forever…"

Phantom, Sam and Tucker just looked at her. Until Sam took the opportunity and took Jazz's weeping form in her arms.

"Ssh, don't worry Jazz, that won't happen because you won't let it happen, right?" Sam comforted the older teen.

"I don't even know if I can do it anymore…" Jazz just continued to sob.

Phantom looked at the girl, finally realizing what Ember meant with her words. Jazz passion is her family, and her purpose is to reunite her family once again. Much like Ember's dream, Jazz have always wanted a happier life, and wanted to return to where she truly belongs. He admires Jazz's willpower, but it hurts to see even the most cheerful human he knows break into pieces.

"I'll help you." The ghost boy said in a low voice, but loud enough for the three to hear. Jazz looked at him with her still teary eyes, while Sam and Tucker just stared with mouths agape. "What? Do you think I'm lying? Of course I'll help Jazz!"

"What?" Jazz asked, bewildered. "H-How?"

"I- I don't know! But I'll find a solution! Don't you ever let your spirits down, Jazz, at least you're still alive. And I admire your father too, so I think I'll lend a little help. If you need something, especially ghostly powers, then I'll be here. "

"B-But-"

"No buts, Ms. Know-it-all. You're a close friend of mine, and I don't want to see you breaking down there like some sort of a drama queen, even Ember didn't cry gross like that!"

"What do you mean I cry gross!?"

"Yes you cry like a hyperventilating seal! So stop weeping and get your ass to work. You don't want the frootloop to win this battle, right?"

"Yes of course!"

"Then let me help you!" Phantom said as he went near Jazz and held her by the shoulders. "He may be a rich and influential man, but if you believe your parents still love each other, then there's no force that can prevent them from going back together. All you have to do is be their bridge to each other, so stop being unstable and let them cross, ok?"

"Gee, that's so corny." Tucker remarked, as the ghost gave him a glare. "I mean, not only Phantom is here to help, but also the great Tuck and Sam, right?"

"Please remove the great before your name", Sam rolled her eyes. "Of course, princess. I may be a goth, but that doesn't mean I don't like happy endings. We'll always be here to help, ok?"

That day, Jazz realized she has made friends with precious people and a special ghost.

**A/N: Ayy I think the last part's a bit too corny for my taste. Orz. I think I'm still stuck at a writer's block though. Don't worry, it'll soon wear off. Look, I'm gaining number of words now. In no time I can go back to my original typing quality.**

**Also, I might update the BH6 fanfic later if I get the motivation. Not sure if this week or the next one though. Forgive me, I'm getting a bit busier in school.**

**I do hope you enjoyed this chapter though. Please review for additional motivation!**

**~AyaPie**


	17. Chapter 17: Checkmate

**Chapter 17 is here!**

**Sorry for being late, I've been a bit busy last week w, plus July 17 is my birthday so I just thought of having fun. :}**

**Uni is taking most of my time so I probably won't be able to update as regularly as I used to hhh. But of course I'll still try to. As long as you give me reviews that is :D**

**Ok, that sums up my pre-chapter notes. Have fun reading!**

**A Grasp at a Distant Memory**

**Chapter 17: Checkmate**

**®® - Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman - ®®**

Aside from his fame and fortune, there's a lot of things that can be deemed a wonderful characteristic of the most famous man, Vlad Masters. Things that made him where he is now. Things that made him equally as powerful as a ghost. Things that will probably make him better in the future.

For one, Vlad never succumbs to his temptations. Sure, he loves Madeline, and would like to hold her waist in his hands, or kiss her lips, but he knows that he can't do it, not yet, not when every piece of the puzzle doesn't fit yet. There are also other well-endowed women who have tried to seduce him with their charms, but none has been successful yet, and probably no one will. Vlad knows who the most beautiful woman is, and he won't stop until he has picked the best fruit from the tree.

Another thing is that, Vlad Masters is an incredibly patient man. Even if it would take him a century to get what he wants, he'd gladly wait for it. Even if he wants to strangle Jack Fenton as soon as possible, he'd wait for the right time.

Because Vlad knows that it takes a wonderful plan to get whatever he wants. And he always get whatever he wants.

Being the son of a farmer made his life miserable as a kid, until he had to leave for college. When he met Maddie, his whole world changed, and he had a wonderful outlook in life. As crazy at it sounds, he had a simple plan as the simple college student Vlad Masters. Graduate college, court Maddie, marry her and have a happy family with her.

He never expected his best friend, Jack Fenton, would steal that dream away from him. His idiocy and foolishness costed him what could be a simple and wonderful life. Nobody would understand how it feels when you're stuck in a hospital for 20 years, only to find out that your best friend married the woman of your dreams. Nobody could relate to the torture Vlad has gone to.

Vlad chuckled as he went out of his musings, seeing that everything would change for him soon. Right now, he just has to fit a few pieces until he gets what he ultimately wants. But just recently, some things were on his way.

There was Jazz Fenton. The incredibly genius daughter of the man he hates and the woman he loves. Although she may not seem to like it, Vlad also wants the girl to join his side, to play as the wise heiress of all his fortunes, and to complete the Masters family with Madeline. She also looks strikingly like her mother, her wits, charm and fiery attitude clearly showing she's Maddie's spawn. But alas, there's one characteristic of her that seems to come from her father (her biological one that is), her way of opposing against his blossoming plans. Jasmine proved to be the plot hole on the bittersweet ending he's making right now, but he's going to do everything to fix it before it can even change everything else.

Then there was Clockwork. The guardian of the Ghost Zone who thinks that all isn't going where it should be. He knew that the ghost couldn't do a thing to prevent him from doing his plans, but being the careful man he is, he still should take precautions. After all, he knew that the man was way more powerful than him. He was the key factor of Vlad's phase one of his plan, and up till now, Clockwork's staff was still hidden at the deepest part of the ghost-hybrid's territory, not even Skulker knowing a thing about it. He was still aware that Clockwork's charge, the ghost boy he met just not too long ago, may pose a serious threat to him, especially that he claims something that he doesn't understand (when did Vlad not understand anything, anyway? Figures.).

Jumping out of his inner thoughts, Vlad parked his limousine in front of the Fenton Works, the dusty sign clearly showing that a part of the house was abandoned (not only a part, Vlad, 75% of it was abandoned!). Fixing his bow tie, he put on his best face, the one he used to fool a lot of people. After all, he was in the enemy's territory, not some powerful ghost that can rival Pariah Dark, but a man who has caused him enough grief to turn him as evil as he is now.

It's time to turn the man he hated the most into his pawn. A pawn to lure the enemy's queen into his clutches.

It's time for Vlad to start ending this chess game. And he just knew that Checkmate is just around the corner.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

Phantom was still confused of what he told Jasmine. Help her reunite her family, seriously? Where would he even start with that? Jack might have welcomed him, but that doesn't change the fact that he would start to form plans that involve a professional ghost hunter. And Jazz's mom is even too close to biting him and sending him to the Guys in White (he heard about Sam's story of humans that are way too bitter about ghosts having cool powers. Also something that can rival Walker's millennium old cells. Disgusting.). Phantom couldn't deny, he developed new and awesome ghost powers, and one of them is called "Fucking up", something that humans originally has.

Maybe he should start by setting them up on a blind date. _No, Phantom you jerk. _Send a gift to Maddie that's addressed from Jack? _No, she'll just throw it away. _Tell this Vladimir guy that he's a frootloop and one way to un-frootloop him is to stop his plans and reunite the Fentons? _Jazz has told him there's no way to un-frootloop someone! _He sighed, thinking of more plans to help Jazz.

Funny that he's considering to helping a human, when he can't even seem to help himself. He might have to eventually finish his promise with Jazz someday, but that doesn't guarantee him finishing his promise with Ember. He might help a lot of humans and ghosts alike, true, but can he even try to help himself? Will he abandon his promise to Ember for his promise to his newly-found friend? He was placed in between crossroads, both of the paths with monsters lurking.

"_I'd like to meet a human you."_

Phantom shrugged. He knew he'll find a way out of this mess. And he knew that Ember would be helping him, wherever she is.

He didn't catch himself slowly floating through Fenton Works, to go through Jack's portal and head where home is. Maybe the fresh Ghost Zone air might help him come to his senses. And maybe his father can come up with corny but helpful words of wisdom again.

But as he made his way to the portal, a new but vaguely familiar voice filled his ears, with Jack's conversing in a rather deep conversation.

Curiosity won, as Phantom went invisible, no need to strain his ears because his oversensitive hearing as a ghost is helping him through with the conversation as a spectator.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

True to his words, the Fenton Works doorbell rang, snapping Jack to his senses. In his excitement of seeing his college best friend once again, he practically sprinted to the front porch, opening it to welcome his buddy. Unlike him, Vlad didn't change a lot over the course of 6 years they haven't met. He's still the same man, standing proud and firm, and with an apathetic face he shows everyone, even him, his best friend.

"Oh, my, V-Man, long time no see, buddy!" Jack threw one of his burly arms around his shoulders for a manly hug, not seeing Vlad's face turn into a scowl. He withdrew after a few seconds. "Let's go in. Would you like a nice cup of coffee?"

"No, thanks. I would prefer a nice cup of warm water, though. I've brought an Earl Grey teabag myself."

"Coming right up, V-Man!" Jack dashed to the thermos (in this case, a much more normal version of a Fenton Thermos, not the portable ghost container itself) to add warm water to his guest's teacup. He took his favorite mug as well, adding warm water and a teaspoon of coffee powder in it, then quickly settled it on the dining table, where Vlad was seated.

"I'm kinda glad you came for a visit, Vlad. Things hasn't been right since you-know-what, and Jazz has rarely been visiting as well." Jack carefully took out mentions of Phantom's visits from the conversation, afraid about what Vlad has to say about letting a ghost child in and out of the portal.

"Right, I wish I could help you with that, Jack", Vlad was as careful not to drop the whole façade, hearing his insides churning, his outside fighting the urge to barf right there for expressing concern on Jack.

"No, no, no!" Jack shook his hands. "I'm fine, I'm feeling a bit used to it anyway…" he trailed, wishing for a better subject than that. "What brings you here, Vlad?"

"Well, I'll be direct to the point, Jack." Vlad leaned his elbows on the table and clasped his fingers together. "You see, I've entered politics, and I so often wanted to stand up as one of Amity's officials. Ever since we're college students, Jack, I've held interest about ghosts just as you do, and just as Maddie… formerly does", with that comment, Jack frowned.

"And you know that recently, I've run as a Mayor for this upcoming elections, right?"

"Yes, V-Man", Jack nodded. "Is there anything I can help you with that?"

"I've wanted to protect this town from the ghost attacks that has been recently spotted, and that's where you come in, Jack. As a first, I want you to help me win the elections. Surely, as the only person in Amity who supplies everyone with weapons to protect themselves from ghosts, a lot of people actually respects you as a renowned ghost hunter, no?"

"Of course, V-Man!" Jack beamed with pride, his ghost hunter self awakened. "And yes, I will help you, even if you haven't asked for it."

"Thank you so much, Jack." Vlad cleared his throat. "Then, after that, I'll help you exterminate ghosts here. I know some agents of Guys in White who can help you capture and take them as specimen."

With that, Jack held the look of uncertainty, Vlad confused at his reaction.

"Uhm, I don't think that's a good idea, Vlad." Jack scratched the back of his head. "You see, not all ghosts are as bad as you think."

To say Vlad was surprised will be an understatement. Here, the great ghost hunter Jack, who used to tell him that he'll catch all ghosts and tear them molecule by molecule, was rejecting his idea of helping him obliterate the threat of the undead? And telling him that not all ghosts are bad? That was so un-Jack-ly!

"Jack, are you sick? That doesn't sound like you! The Jack I know will blast a ghost the moment he sees him." Vlad said, his tone dripping with surprise.

"I've changed a lot, Vlad. I know that I exchanged my whole family for my job as a Ghost Hunter, but now I've just realized that I don't even know a lot about my job as well. I've met a lot of ghosts during the six times everything changed, and not all of them were a life-threatening one. In fact, I met one who could barely hurt a fly, and he changed my outlook in life…"

'This is serious.' Vlad thought. 'The reason Maddie broke up with him is because of his job, and if this man is doubting his own job as well, there is a possibility that Maddie might love him once again. Jack wouldn't destroy my plans once again!'

"No Jack!" Vlad shouted, as he shook Jack by his shoulders. "Don't let any ghost fool you! They're just twisting your brain."

"Vlad, I… I want to change, ok? Heh, I'm more obsessive than a real ghost. Maybe I should reevaluate things."

"But Jack…" Vlad's whines was stopped when he saw a boy with white hair and green eyes, staring at both of them.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

Phantom was moved by Jack's confession. The first time he met him, the man probably wants his pelt on his wall more than Skulker does, but now, he's talking as if he's the reason Jack was beginning to change! His non-beating heart was touched, and he had the urge to hug the big guy and whisper thanks.

However, he didn't realize that his burst of emotions wore off his invisibility play, as the other man stared at him with unbelieving eyes.

"G-Ghost!?"

That's when he noticed his grave mistake, as Jack turned to him and saw him as well. The man shot him a warning look, as he became invisible once again and phased through the floor and into the basement.

"What ghost are you talking about, Vlad?" Jack said, putting on a nice play for once. He couldn't risk Phantom's safety for a possible mayor of Amity, much more his friend. "There's no ghost here."

"But I saw him, and…" when Vlad noticed Jack raise an eyebrow, he cleared his throat. "Forget it, maybe I was just a bit tired. I'll talk to you later, Jack." He stood up from the dining chair.

"We could've made this conversation in later time if you're tired, Vlad. Do you want me to help you drive or something?" Jack offered to his friend.

"No, Jack, I'll be alright. Thank you for your time."

Jack walked his friend to their porch, as he watched his friend's limo take off.

He inwardly sighed, wishing Phantom would just appear to Vlad as an illusion. Maybe he'll talk with the boy later.

**A/N: Heh, I just revealed something about Clockwork's missing staff that I saw in one of the reviews. I planned to actually reveal it at the last part, but it won't really affect the course of events if revealed earlier so I guess it doesn't hurt lmao.**

**Also, I dropped a little bit of evidences about the mysteries I put inside this story. For this chapter, it actually involves numbers. And dozens more on the previous chapters.**

**I also hope you wouldn't mind Jazz actually taking place of some of Danny's canons. I'm just doing it to fit the AU anyway.**

**Please review, it helps me a lot 3**

**~AyaPie**


	18. Chapter 18: Correcting a Grave Mistake

**Eyy here goes Chapter 18!**

**I'm sorry I don't really update much nowadays, my professors are being jerks right now. I'll try my best to give updates every week but I cannot promise that thing.**

**By the way, we're about to enter my supposed climax of the story, probably within the next 10 chapters www. Just hang on and we'll be crossing the bridge soon.**

**Have fun reading!**

**A Grasp at a Distant Memory**

**Chapter 18: Correcting a Grave Mistake**

**®® - Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman - ®®**

Vlad stomped into his room, his face a mixture of a lot of emotions. Things probably aren't going where they are supposed to go, in courtesy of Vlad's plans, and that wasn't a very nice news. He slumped on his posh chair and held his chin in a thinking position.

_That was the ghost boy that approached me not long ago. _Vlad thought to himself. _Why is he even there? Did I really imagine him, of all the ghosts I can even imagine, why someone who wasn't even significant to me?_

The billionaire scratched his head in frustration. He wasn't convinced that the ghost boy was something he just 'imagined'. He knew he was real, and that his eye is not playing with him.

Another thought was Jack. Jack Fenton, that big annoying, bumbling oaf. Vlad laughed, seeing that imagining the ghost boy was far more plausible than imagining that Jack doesn't hate ghosts that much as before. He knew it was true, and that imbecile man was picking up a bit of intelligence. He knew that if he didn't pay much attention, Fenton would outwit him someday. With his newly found attitude, he can win Maddie and Jazz once again.

And Vladimir Masters won't allow that to happen. _Forget the ghost boy, I'm going to stop Jack before he completely realizes his mistake._

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

As soon as the limousine was out of sight, Phantom materialized in front of Jack, earning a surprised yelp from the man. They held a meaningful stare to each other, demanding answers to a lot of questions.

"We need to talk", Jack came first. "Let's discuss at the table."

The teenage ghost nodded slowly, as he followed Jack to their destination, sitting on the dining chair opposite to Jack.

"Phantom, that was a dangerous move." Jack stated with a firm look. "You know you can't make yourself appear to unfamiliar humans. Vlad was someone who had connections with the Guys in White, and he knew as much as we do when it comes to ghosts."

"I'm sorry", the boy apologized, Jack softening his look. "I was just a bit surprised with your speech that I had my emotions get through me."

"Speech? Are you eavesdropping, young man?"

"No! I mean yes… I just can't help but be curious ok!?" the ghost exclaimed.

"Heh, you're beginning to sound like a normal human teenager", Jack smirked, making the young ghost pout in embarrassment. "But… Whatever I said was true. I was beginning to question my profession, and I wonder if it's really worth exchanging my family for it."

"You exchanged your family for your profession?" the lad raised an eyebrow. "Why did Jazz and your wife even leave you for that?"

"Jazz didn't leave me, she was just confused on which of us to choose so she went on taking care of herself. I understand her decision, she was just a young girl, a very young girl when Maddie and I separated. She had the most hurt. I'm such a bad father to her…"

"Hey, that's not true!" Phantom argued. "You said so yourself that Jazz was just confused. I'm pretty sure she knows that you aren't an irresponsible father."

"I am. I endangered their lives many times, that's the reason Maddie left me. She was scared for Jazz and herself and… I don't even wanna think about those times." Jack faced away from Phantom. "I want to change… I want to marry Maddie once again, even if it takes me a century to win her heart once again, and I wanna see Jazz grow up to be a fine young lady. I love my family, and I'm willing to quit ghost hunting just to be with them once again."

And Jack's frame broke down in sobs. Suddenly, Phantom's selfish needs doesn't matter anymore. He knew that he made a promise to Jazz, and he knew that he's going to make it come true if two of them already want it to happen.

Standing up and putting his ghostly hands on Jack's sobbing form, he whispered.

"You'll not be alone. I'm going to help you."

He hugged the older man, and can't help but to like his warmth.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

Phantom wasn't one to break promises. As soon as he slumped on his lair in the Ghost Zone, he formulated plans on how to make the Fenton family whole again. He had more confidence than before since he was sure Jack and Jazz both want to reunite, but the problem was the mother, Maddie. He knew the woman doesn't trust him yet, and he'd have trouble even going close to her.

"What are you thinking about, little Phantom?" Clockwork's voice greeted the young boy. "Is it the human world again?"

The boy gave his ghost father a sorrowful smile.

"Yeah. I guess I'm getting attached to the human world."

Clockwork smiled, then sat down beside the teen, stroking his pearly white hair.

"You've grown a lot, Phantom. And I know that your memories are supposed to come back to you sooner or later. But always remember to steer away from the danger in the human world, my son. You know you're lucky the few humans you met are the good ones."

Phantom nodded.

"I guess so. Hey, Clockwork, you said that you won't be reincarnated, but you also won't be obliterated. If ever I remember my memories and get my second chance like Ember and the others, would I ever meet you again?"

Clockwork frowned.

"We better not, little Phantom. You died a premature death, and meeting you that occasion will mean a second death. I think that would be an unfair fate, especially for someone like you."

Phantom stared at him, before emitting a bitter chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess so. Someday I'll leave you alone here, won't I?"

"Worry not, young man. Even though I'm an immortal entity, you've been the son I never had and you've been the best person I met so far. I'll never forget you."

"But I will…"

"Hah, that won't matter soon. In your new life, you'll probably have a new life, new family and friends. I wouldn't matter to you, son, but you still will."

"But…" Phantom stopped, afraid of what he has to say next. "Isn't that a bit… selfish of me?"

"No, it wasn't. In fact, it was actually selfish of me. I've always been neutral-faced to every ghosts here in the Ghost Zone, and I never cared whether someone gets obliterated or not. I've seen it always happen as the oldest ghost. But then, you came, and I don't know what I'd do if ever you experience that thing, my son. I want you to lead a happy second life, probably something that doesn't involve ghosts."

Phantom smiled tenderly at him, as he hugged the ghost that took care of him for years. For some reason, he and Jack shared the same kind of warmth.

For some reason, knowing the truth of who he really is scared him.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"What!?" Jazz exclaimed, screeching through Phantom's sensitive hearing right after he said a bit of what Jack told him.

"Geez, Jazz. You sound like a hyperventilating seal when you scream", Tucker took away the finger he used to plug his ears, and continued reading a magazine called 'Techno Monthly' at Sam's secret hideout, her room.

"I'm sorry, but did I just hear it right?" Jazz shook Phantom ever so quickly, the ghost seeing double. "Did Dad really say that?"

"I think you're killing him for the second time, Jazz" Sam commented, as Jazz realized what she's doing and let go of Phantom, the ghost leaning on the wall for support as he held his forehead.

"Man, I think I got a Ghost Barf coming." He commented.

"I don't think I've got a spare Ghost Barf bag here, Phantom. I don't want something green stain my black carpet."

"Heh, I think you'd like my lair on the Ghost Zone, Sam."

"I think we're getting off topic here!" Jazz shouted, making the three other teens wince. "But seriously, did he really say that?"

"Yeah, yeah, he did. And I've said that for like, the 20th time around, Jazz. I think you might've memorized by now."

Jazz smiled ever so sweetly, something she never did before.

"I… I'm so happy! I'm so happy Dad wanted to remarry Mom as much as I want them to." She said, her eyes already on the verge of spilling tears.

"Stop being so melodramatic on me, princess." Sam rolled her eyes. "Now we just need your Mom to trust your Dad, which will be the hardest part."

"Not to mention, that billionaire frootloop is right there, probably watching your Dad's every move." Tucker gave a second comment. "Hey, Phantom, why don't you try spooking him out? I'm pretty sure that if he pissed on his million dollar slacks, Jazz's mom will be turned off."

"If only if that's easy, Tuck." Jazz said. "Vlad knows a lot about ghosts, and he's one of the main sponsors of the Guys in White. If Phantom bumps into him, he'll probably be a lab rat soon."

Sam, Tucker and Phantom winced.

"Y-Yeah, your Dad kinda said the same thing too. We should keep out an eye on him. Anyway, what's the next plan? Give your mom a surprise wedding?" Phantom said, Sam rolling her eyes.

"Which reminds me", Sam said as she took his personal planner. "Jazz, your birthday is next week. I guess you can use that to your advantage."

"Sam, you're a genius!" Jazz exclaimed.

"I've known that since birth."

"I know both Mom and Dad won't turn down an invitation from me, so all I need to do is plan my own birthday dinner with my family. I'm going home, Sam, Tucker, Phantom. See you tomorrow!" Jazz practically sprinted off, leaving the three to enjoy the rest of the day for a movie night.

**A/N: A bit shorter chapter, but still long on my standard anyway. Jazz decided to use her birthday to her advantage, will she somehow help her parents regain a lost bond?**

**Thank you for reading, please review!**

**~AyaPie**


	19. Chapter 19: Going Better

**Chapter 19 is up!**

**I'm happy to know that I might fasten up the pace a little starting this chapter. My target is actually around 30 chapters, and I think a faster pace will suffice enough length already. After all, there's still a lot of things to know about the story, especially about Phantom and his life as a human. However, we're going nearer the truth (I say it like every chapter, you guys must be tired w) and I kept on dropping clues ever since the first chapter (the first one is the biggest, I guess), so if you look enough, I guess you've already discovered what the ghost boy really is.**

**I'm sorry for updating so late hhh, I'm not really motivated most of the times, and I only add some parts to the chapter every time I feel like it. I never finish it at a week actually.**

**EDIT NOTE: In chapter 13, I made a plot hole earlier wherein Clockwork obliterated Spectra and Bertrand by the power of his staff, contradicting the fact that the staff was stolen from him. I fixed that minor mistake already, sorry.**

**Also, I'm gonna make one once again. Eheheh, since Jazz is celebrating her birthday, that means there would be a confusion regarding her age. Let's just say she's about to be a 17 year old? I'll try to review the previous chapters and see what I can do. Meanwhile, this would do.**

**Anyway, please review! It motivates me a lot.**

**A Grasp at a Distant Memory**

**Chapter 19: Going Better**

**®® - Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman - ®®**

Maddie's thoughts were filled with her only girl, Jasmine. She'll be celebrating her birthday next week, and she has to at least make her daughter happy before she leaves for college. After all, she'll be on her own now in just a few months, and regular visits won't be possible once that happens.

She had always felt guilty every time she thinks about Jazz's situation. Jazz was a responsible and intelligent girl even before every single misfortune befell on their family, but she was forced to be responsible, to be wise enough not to take sides from both of them. She was only 10 that time, and at 10, young girls are supposed to worry about how their dolls' limbs snapped into two, or how to win a boss at a video game. Jazz was very different from those girls, and Maddie wondered if it was more of her than Jack who stole her childhood from her. After all, she was the one who ordered the divorce papers.

'No need on wallowing over the past, Madeline', she thought to herself. Slumping on the bed's soft cushion, she closed her eyes and tried to take a sweet sleep.

Before she can, however, a phone ring interrupted her. With both her parents asleep, Maddie decided to walk to the living room to answer the call.

"Hello?" Maddie answered.

"Hi, this is Jazz, can I speak with my mom?" a familiar sweet voice filled her ears, and Maddie's fatigue wore away.

"Jazz darling! It's me speaking!" Maddie smiled, her tone echoing her sudden change of mood. It was nice to have Jazz calling her first. "What's up, my dear?"

"Mom, I was just… ehehe, you know, wondering if you know what next Friday is?"

"Of course my dear! How can I forget my baby girl's 17th birthday?" Maddie smiled, Jazz was getting a bit… weird today, in a good way of course.

"Thank goodness, I thought you forgot…" she heard Jazz visibly sigh from the other line, and can't help but to wonder. Why is she acting weird today? Usually she'd shout on her for calling her a baby girl, but this time it just felt too different.

"Is there something wrong, Jasmine? Would you like a gift? Or something else? Come on, tell Mom…"

"No… I just…" there was a pause on the other line.

"Sweetie?"

"Mom, can you visit me here on my birthday? I just want to spend the last birthday I probably won't be busy on… You know, college and stuff soon?"

To say Maddie was happy was just an understatement. Jazz wanted to reconnect with her before she leaves for college.

But then, Jazz might have been setting her up with her father again…

"Jazz, don't tell me it's about setting me up for another meeting with your father again."

There was silence on the other side, and Maddie confirmed her answer.

"Y-You know, Jazz, I'm tired of having to tell you this, you know whatever you wanted to happen won't be happening anymore, right?" Maddie paused and sighed. "Anything, Jazz, anything but that."

"But, Mom!"

"I'm sorry, dear. Stop being so stubborn about that, I'm just… please just understand that I don't want any interactions with your father again."

"Mom, please. This will probably be the last time I'll ask you this, but… please? Just one day with you and dad. You don't have to put up with him if you want to, I just wanna be with both of you before I leave. This is my birthday wish, Mom."

Maddie felt that familiar pang of guilt. She knew she caused enough misery for Jazz already, but she's even declining her simple birthday wish.

She inhaled a long and deep breath, and exhaled it right after.

"Alright. I guess I'll manage for my girl."

A smile etched on her face when she heard Jazz squeal. She knew she wouldn't even want to meet Jack again under… favorable circumstances, but this time, she's doing it for the girl that was probably one of the reason she was thankful she met her ex-husband.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

Maddie dropped the call first, and Jazz stopped squealing the moment she did. Slumping on her small bed, the girl smiled so truthfully, something she hasn't done for a whole while. Everything is going right on track for her, and hope sparked in her heart. She had a chance to bring the happy Fenton family back before she ventures into another world.

However, this means that this is probably Jazz's last chance of ever setting things right.

Jasmine mumbled a muffled 'Please let it happen' before she hugged 'Bear-bert', the stuffed bear given to her when she a little girl, back when her family was still complete.

Tomorrow, she'll give her dad an invitation to her birthday, and she knew the big guy won't be able to reject any of the 'princess's' wishes.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

Vlad couldn't afford to be stalling. Things aren't going where it was planned to, and to think that the bumbling oaf ruined his plans caused him to be irater. Quickly tossing a crumpled paper on the nearby trash bin, the billionaire held his head and a menacing smile formed in his face.

"You think you can outsmart me, Jack Fenton? I've planned this for years, I sacrificed a lot of things already, and you think you can destroy it? "

He then turned into his ghost half, still sitting in his chair, as he blasted a wall.

"Believe it or not, Jack, you've already lost this game from the start."

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"Jazz's mom already said yes!?" Phantom shouted beside his two human friends as they were playing Scrabble on Sam's room's floor. "That's good news!"

"Good news, indeed." Sam rolled her eyes. "She even woke me up at 6am just to tell me that. Even when she knew that I'm a creature of the night."

"Yeah, but isn't that great?" Tucker chimed in. "I'm pretty sure that both Jazz and her dad will have the chance to convince her! And when she sees the sincerity of her ex-husband, she might reconsider. Ha! I got a full word!" the Afro-American boy said as he scribbled down his score on the paper.

"I won't be so sure about that, Tuck." The ghost boy replied. "The woman was a bit hard to faze. Even though I risked my afterlife just to save Jazz and the whole school that one incident with Spectra in front of her eyes, she still seem to shred me and rip me open in a metal table."

"Oh, I won't forget that one incident. Apparently I've never felt that gloomy before that I wanted to kill myself." Sam feigned disgust by sticking out her tongue.

"…coming from someone whose outlook in life is darker than her eyeliner and mascara… " Phantom heard the boy beside him whisper with added giggles. The ghost was about to giggle, until he heard an 'oof' from Tucker due to Sam jabbing his sides. The poor boy rolled on the floor, who clutched the damaged area, and that was when Phantom began to laugh, along with Sam.

"Geez, Sam. You could've warned me." Tucker recovered and quickly sat up.

"Sorry, Tuck. Anyway, I'm pretty confident Jazz would be able to convince her dad. We just need to be on standby on the birthday in case something goes awry." Sam said as she landed a letter s next to Tucker's full word.

Phantom was relieved. Things were going better for Jazz, and he wished that it would continue to go that way.

After all, nothing can go bad, right?

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

That morning, Jazz sprinted to Fenton Works, excited about her dad's approval. Opening the door, she threw her arms around her father's beefy figure, the man yelping in surprise.

"Jazzerincess!" Jack returned the hug, and was a bit surprised when she didn't retract or wince from his 'bear hug'. "You seem overly cheerful today, what's up?"

"Ehehe, you know, just the usual." Jazz rubbed the back of her head. "Anyway, are you… um… free next week, dad?"

Jack smiled at his daughter's silly antics. He has been thinking about what to do for her birthday too, and here she is, acting like a silly teenage girl who wants to ask his crush out.

"Of course, my dear. Why wouldn't I be if it's my princess's birthday?"

Jazz squealed, and hugged her dad once again. Jack just stood there, confused.

"Ok Jazzy-pants, this is so not like you… What's the deal?"

Jazz just stood in front of him and played with her fingers.

"Uh…Dad, could you just… go out for dinner with me and mom on my birthday? I just… want it to be… the three of us. Please dad? I may not be able to be with you as much as I do when I enter college."

"Of course, my dear", Jack smiled tenderly at his daughter. "But you know, I don't think your mom would like the idea. You know, she'd hate to be with me, and that would-"

"Don't worry dad! Mom already said yes last night!" she kissed Jack on the cheeks. "Thank you dad! I love you! I have to go hang out at Sam's place, bye!" and with that, the honey-haired girl sprinted.

"Bye Jazzerincess, I love you too!" Jack said, as he wondered how he would be able to at least strike a positive conversation with his ex-wife.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"I can't believe it!" Tucker slammed his hand on the floor and fake wept. "I should've won, I got a full word earlier."

"Sorry, Bad Luck Tuck, but I guess Phantom and I managed to get three full words each." Sam declared, as Phantom chuckled.

"I guess you're never meant to win at any games, Tuck." The ghost boy laughed.

"Hey! Once we play Doom on the computer, I'm going to beat your character without breaking a sweat!" the techno geek proudly stated.

"Geez, as if Phantom plays video games. He's a ghost, remember? There's no Wi-Fi on the ghost zone."

Tucker grumbled.

"Admit it Tuck, you're always doomed to be-"

"Sammy-kins!" Sam's mom shouted. "Jazz is here!"

"Tell her to go here, Mom!" Sam shouted back. In a minute, Jazz was already barging inside the Goth's room, skipping her way to the trio.

"Whoa, the princess looks like she's having fun today." Sam said. "Let me guess, you've already convinced both your mom and dad to go out with you, or am I wrong?"

In response, Jazz just squealed so high the other three has to cover their ears.

"What the hell was that high-pitched eep for!?" Tucker asked.

Jazz just hugged the three of them tightly.

"W-Wait, Jazz! Don't suffocate us!" Tucker whined, by which Jazz released them.

"I guess… you can call that a yes?" Phantom's eyebrows arched.

"Of course", Jazz squealed, this time softer. "Dad is obvious, but I still can't believe Mom will. With this, I'll have a better shot at playing matchmaker."

"Do you still need us to be there, or would you want… a little privacy?" Tucker asked, and Jazz shook her head.

"If you won't mind, I'd like to enjoy the time with the three of us, so you can go watch a movie or something. I'd just call whenever something happens, yes?"

"Wow. Fluffy." Sam rolled her eyes. "I need to barf."

"Oh, yeah, Jazz, would you like to join our-mmf"

"No!" Sam and Tucker covered Phantom's mouth, while laughing sheepishly at Jazz. "We mean, would you like to join the movie night tomorrow?"

"Don't, dude." Tucker whispered. "Jazz will beat us in just a few moves, you'll regret it."

Jazz rolled her eyes, and took the remote to open the television. Sam smirked, muttering along the lines of getting authority on her own room. Jazz ignored her.

The news, however, was not to the teens' liking.

"Hello, this is Lance Thunder, and I'm here to give you the news for today. There have been ghost sightings at Amity recently, but we still don't know why they're wreaking havoc on the town."

The screen then showed a lot of ghosts attacking, and Skulker is even seen terrorizing the zoo. The screen changed to Jack's form attending to the ghosts, which sent worries over Jazz's physique.

"Right now, local ghost hunter Jack Fenton is fighting back all of them and sending them to the Ghost Zone, but due to the massive number of them, he seems like he's having a bit of trouble. To anyone who can help, please assist us on-"

"Dad!" Jazz shouted. She was about to go out, but then a ghostly hand stopped her.

"It's pretty dangerous outside, Jazz." Phantom warned. "You stay here with Sam and Tuck, I'll lend a hand to him."

"But!"

"Ssh, don't worry, I promise that I won't let him get hurt… fatally I guess." Phantom smiled, then went through Sam's window, the three teens only wishing for everything to get better soon.

**A/N: awawawa still short and slow-paced *Cries*. But for real, it was a bit faster. Thanks for reading, and don't forget, the reviews! I also added some next chapter previews to at least help me feel motivated. ~AyaPie**

**Next Chapter:**

"_Everyone, stop! Aren't you reprimanded enough for your foolishness just a few weeks ago!?"_

"_Come on, kid. Don't you hate humans too? Don't you hate them for still living a carefree life while you had to die at a very young age?"_

"_Phantom! Behind you!"_

"_Well, hello there, Phantom."_

"_Y-You're Vlad Masters… You're behind all of these attacks… You're sick!"_

"_You never knew what I have to go through! You never knew how much I envied that bumbling oaf and how I hated him for wasting a wonderful life!"_

"_I could skin you here, whelp, and put your pelt on my wall."_

"_Well, you see, I'm not exactly human… I'm half-ghost."_

'_I think… I remember everything now.'_


	20. Chapter 20:Grasping the Distant Memories

**Chapter 20 is here!**

**This chapter is actually one of the biggest ones in the whole story. I wouldn't talk about it much in the pre-chapter notes, but just remember the preview I made last chapter.**

**Also, I suck describing fighting scenes. Sorry DX**

**The only thing I kept on repeating is: Review please! xD**

**A Grasp at a Distant Memory**

**Chapter 20: Grasping the Distant Memories**

**®® - Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman - ®®**

Phantom rushed to the scene, thoughts of Jack being murdered by a lot of powerful ghosts haunting him. He couldn't let the man die, not after he decided to trust him. Not after he genuinely cared for him. Especially not after he promised Jazz her family would be complete.

He found his destination, as the ghost boy found Jack cornered by a lot of ghosts, most of them he recognizes.

"Everyone, stop!" Phantom ordered, as every ghostly eyes turned on him. "Aren't you reprimanded enough for your foolishness just a few weeks ago!?"

"P-Phantom!" Jack was surprised to see the ghost boy on the scene.

"Go back to the Ghost Zone! You're going to destroy the truce we once had with the humans!" the young ghost shouted, panic coursing through his undead body.

"In case you haven't noticed, kid" the genie ghost, Desiree, told. "We don't really care about breaking the so-called truce! It's just about you snot-nosed brat and your foolish father!"

"My father is not foolish! And you're destroying what remains on your afterlife just by doing this!"

"Come on, kid" the motorcycle lad, Johnny 13, shrugged. "Don't you hate humans too? Don't you hate them for still living a carefree life while you had to die at a very young age?"

"Shut up!" Phantom said. "Just go back to your lair and find a more suitable way to be reincarnated!"

"You really thought we really wanted to do that stupid ceremony, don't you?" Johnny's girl, Kitty, commented. "Very well, we're the ghosts who probably won't be getting there due to our unending wishes, just like Spectra and Bertrand. Our only difference is that… you won't be able to catch us."

With that said, some of the ghosts gave Phantom a beating, by which he successfully evades, save for minor ones.

"Phantom! Take this!" Jack said, as he tossed him a Fenton thermos, the ghost lad catching it in his hands perfectly.

"Sweet! Thanks, Mr. Fenton!" he smiled, as he continued to shove the ghosts into the thermos.

"You're never gonna catch me after-live!" or so Desiree says, but like what all genies are supposed to be, she got sucked into a magical lamp.

"Well, at least you're taking punishments together." Phantom says, as he traps both Kitty and Johnny 13 in the thermos. "Oh wait, I forgot a certain little pet." And with that, Shadow got trapped as well.

(A/N: This is the part I'm really bad at, the action part. So I think I'm skipping a few bit. No, scratch that, skipping a lot)

Ramming other ghosts into the thermos, Phantom was a little proud about himself. When the coast is clear, did Jack manage to get to the ghost boy.

"Thanks, little Phantom. It could've gotten terrible if you didn't show up." Jack thanked the boy.

"Nah. For a human, you're handling yourself a bit good. You should work on your aim though."

Both of them chuckled.

"_My, my. What a great human and ghost interaction." _A deep unfamiliar voice chimed in.

Phantom looked around in a fighting stance, seeing nothing. "W-Who's there?"

While Phantom was busy looking around, Jack saw the other ghost materialize behind him.

"Phantom! Behind you!"

When he turned back, what he didn't expect was seeing the mysterious ghost he always wanted to meet. What Jack expected, however, is that any ghost other than Phantom and Clockwork, is a bad ghost.

The ghost with the white and red attire, seemingly pointed fangs, pointed black hair and red eyes quickly blasted the younger ghost with an ectoplasmic power from his hands. The thermos fell from his hands, but was quickly retrieved by the ghost hunter.

"Jack, run!" the ghost boy more so commanded. The human hesitated for a bit, but with a furious glare from Phantom, he knew that the guy was no kidding. He attempted to move, only to be blocked by the ghost, no, the ghost clone.

"Do you really think I'm too foolish to let that bumbling oaf go away with… my minions?"

"Yes we do!" a chorus of voices said, and before he knew it, the ghost was doused with a lot of weird flowers, making him writhe in pain.

"Blood Blossoms" Sam said, holding the basket full of it, Tucker and Jazz holding the same thing. "Phantom told me that's one weakness a lot of ghosts has to endure. Too bad you're not exempted, Dracula. Also, you are cosplaying a really poor version of Dracula."

"Kids!" Jack shouted. "This is dangerous! Go back to safety!"

"Ah, I see now." The evil ghost chuckled quite darkly. "What will be the consequence if I happen to shoot… one of these kids, hm, Fenton?"

"Don't you dare!" Phantom said, trying to blast the offending apparition, but the older one just evading quite quickly. "Fuck you!"

"My, my. You have quite the sharp tongue for dying early, kid. I can give you that." The ghost made 4 duplicates, the two seizing Phantom, while he and his other two clones went to Jack and the kids.

"No! Leave me alone! Leave them alone!" Phantom tried to wriggle out of the harm's way, but as soon as he evades one of the duplicate's attacks, another lands a powerful jab on a part of his body.

"Go away! I'm the mighty Tucker, and I can take down all powerful ghosts!" Tucker screamed, as he threw a Blood Blossom at the duplicate advancing to them, the ghost wincing in return. However, another one advanced from their backs, stealing the basket and throwing it away.

"Uh oh, mighty Tucker has fallen down."

Phantom was getting quite uneasy, the fact that his friends and Jack are about to get hurt. Thinking quickly, he remembered his last resort, something he rarely uses against someone.

"Sam! Tuck! I'm gonna do it! You know what to do, and while you're at it, run away fast!" the ghost boy shouted.

"But, Phantom!" Sam and Jazz protested.

"Just, DO IT!"

With quick moves, Sam and Tucker beckoned Jazz and Jack to cover their ears, as Phantom let off a really high-pitched Ghostly Wail. Nearby buildings and concrete floor cracked, and the duplicates slowly disappeared. Sam and Tucker pushed mouth-agape Fentons away from the scene, as the mysterious ghost slowly lost his power, and fell down limp.

After around 15 minutes of using his Ghostly Wail, plus the beatings that he had for today, Phantom was way beyond exhausted. Seeing that his friends are already out of danger, his knees buckled, and sleep claimed him.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"-asmius! Plasmius! Wake up!"

Plasmius groaned, as he sat up dizzily, recollecting his disoriented thoughts. "Wha-What happened?"

"I left for a while to fetch the ghost minions you've wanted, but the next thing I saw is that those lackeys are missing, and I found you unconscious here."

"I was…" Plasmius clutched his still throbbing head. "I was fighting Jack and then… the boy!" he looked around, and saw Phantom just lying senseless a few meters away.

"The whelp… What is he doing here?" Skulker said, surprised to see the kid at his state.

"The kid fought me to protect Jack, Jasmine and her friends, and he unleashed this… Ghostly Wail on me. I never thought someone has that kind of power. Just look at what happened!" Plasmius gestured to the wreckage around them.

"I've heard rumors about the powers Clockwork's whelp has, but I never thought it would be this destructive." Skulker said at the still form of the child. "Nevertheless, he seems unable to move for a while, I could take his pelt easily. What do you suggest we do?"

"T-Take him to the castle. We're gonna do some interrogations." Vlad stood up, falling on his knees twice while attempting to do so.

Skulker chuckled as he approached the limp ghost boy, and carried him carefully in his arms.

"Who would've thought Clockwork's brat could incapacitate you like that, considering what you did to the old hag years ago."

"Shut up, Skulker! Just do what I told you!"

"Man, what is with employers and their short fuse?"

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

Phantom came to his senses at an unfamiliar place. It looked like a secluded warehouse, but this place was a bit familiar….

What sent shivers down his spine was that he was bound to the chair, and no matter what he does, he cannot phase through the ropes.

He remembered using the Ghostly Wail to guarantee his friends' safety from the ghost, but everything after that is a blur.

"Well, hello there, Phantom."

The ghost boy spun around, glaring at the one who did this to him. However, his glare turned into a mixture of surprise and anger when he noticed that he got captured by the dangerous billionaire, Vladimir Masters. Then the truth dawned on him, and he understood why Jazz truly hates the man.

"Y-You're Vlad Masters…" Phantom stated, still confused. "You're behind all of these attacks… You're sick!"

"Well, indeed son. I will try to consider that as a compliment. However, I suggest you lay down with the harsh terms for a while. After all, I'm pretty sure Jack told you about how I am connected with the government's biggest ghost hunting organization."

"No, you're not just sick, you're insane, foolish, stupid, ridiculous, crazy, cuckoo, screw up, insane in the membrane, bananas, crazier than a run-over ghost dog, batshit senseless, need a check-up from the neck up, a few steps away from Satan, and a big fucking shit piece of a frootloop! "

"Whoa, whoa, little Phantom. Calm down, saying a string full of curse words is bad for a teenage mind."

"Says the guy who plans on stealing a woman."

"Touché, Phantom. Touché. And correction, courting a separated woman isn't called stealing. What does someone like you who died young know about love?"

"What does a frootloop know about love?" Phantom echoed the question back at him, the man chuckling on his found humor.

"Oh, the wonders of the teenage mind."

Phantom couldn't help but to feel uneasy on his current situation. He was wondering what happened to Jack and his friends, and if the mysterious ghost happened to find them. Not to mention, the scene just gives him off… a creepy sense of remembrance.

"Hello, whelp." Phantom stiffened upon hearing the voice.

"Skulker." The ghost boy glared. "I never thought you'd stoop down as low as worshipping a human."

"Ghost Zone is boring, whelp. Your father isn't helping too much. And this guy here isn't as bad as you think. He's not just an ordinary human, after all."

"What?" Phantom asked, confused.

"Let's just say, he had quite the characteristics that both ghosts and humans have. Interesting, isn't it? Plus he pays me quite the deal, all I have to do is finish a daily checklist and lounge on his posh chair."

"Bet you wanted his pelt too." The boy retorted.

"Nah, he's one in a million."

"Anyway", Vlad cleared his throat. "You're here for an… interrogation, young lad. Worry not, I'm not going to hurt you too much. After all, I don't want Skulker here obliterated by your father. You just have to answer a few questions and I'll set you free, or so help me, I'm going to go after your precious human friends."

"Touch them, and you'll experience worse than that Wail, Vlad." Skulker was amazed at how vicious the boy was with his glare, something he didn't think he can do.

"So it's the first one, then?" Vlad said as he dragged a chair next to Phantom, and sat on it. "First things first, what is your connection to Jack?"

"Oh, betraying your best friend, aren't we?" he smirked. "Well, let's just say that Jack is one of the few humans I decided to trust. And he deserves way much better than you do."

"Quite the contrary, young man." Vlad leered. "He have had so much in life than I do, than most people do, and all he did is toss it in the trash like a bumbling oaf he is, and exchanged it for his misplaced passion." He cleared his throat, and sat straighter. "Which brings me to question number 2. Does he want to get back his family?"

Phantom chuckled.

"Never thought insecurity works this way. Well, I don't see any point in lying about that. Mr. Fenton's love for his family never faltered. Sure, he might have focused too much on ghost hunting, but that doesn't mean he stopped loving Jazz and his ex-wife. He just made… a few mistakes, but nothing he can't fix."

"And then I'll just have to make him do a lot more irreversible mistakes." Vlad laughed. "Silly Jack Fenton."

"And you're sillier for taking advantage of the trust he gave you!"

"Trust?" Vlad grabbed Phantom by his chin. "Do you even know how much he damaged the trust I gave him way back then? Even though he knew I loved Madeline before him, he still stole the woman from me! And he doomed me years inside the secluded hospital, only mocking my fate by sending me a wedding invitation! And you still think I was the bad one here? I bet that if you were of no use to him, he would tear you up molecule by molecule!"

"That was past! The woman loved him back, and he had a wonderful child with her, by which life was destroyed! All you can do is give back that life Jazz deserved."

"You never knew what I have to go through! You never knew how much I envied that bumbling oaf and how I hated him for wasting a wonderful life!"

Vlad released his hold. Phantom, however, is taking too much of these. His mind is swirling with unknown memories, something that seems to forcefully push his lost recollections out of his mind.

"Even though Jack was the epitome of my whole negative emotions, I never hated Jasmine. No one knew how much I loved the child, I loved her more than Jack could. Jasmine was a beautiful and intelligent young woman, kind of like Madeline when we were in college. It hurt me when she hated me for courting her mother, but I know that I'll gain her trust someday."

"Hmph." Phantom grinned. "After all you did, you still expect her to trust you? Give Jazz more credit, she's smarter than that."

"I've taken that into consideration. You should be the one giving me more credit." Vlad sneered. "And I'm keeping the promise. Just don't lash out at us." With a snap, Skulker undid Phantom's binds, the ghost rubbing his sore wrists. "Anyway, I would have asked more questions, but I'm a bit… disconcerted with your attack recently."

Phantom cocked his head.

"Do you mean my Ghostly Wail? But you're not even there!"

"I could let you in a secret, young man. Although, if you tell Jack, Jazz or any of your pesky human friends, I'll assure you that Jack and your friends will suffer consequences. I don't even need to make assurance you did, because the moment it reaches out to them, you can say adios to them."

"I could skin you here, whelp, and put your pelt on my wall." Skulker grinned. "You're lucky he's being a bit nice with you."

"Whoa, I can feel the love." Phantom rolled his eyes. "What is this secret you're saying? Secret recipe to make the best Frootloop cereal?"

"Your humor is endearing, my boy. If you have lived through you'd be a wonderful comedian." Vlad laughed. "Well, let's have a deal, my boy. You stay away from the human world."

"How is that a deal? I don't even get something in return!"

"Oh, yes. Yes, you do. Once you knew my secret, you'll know how dangerous I truly am, and how easily I can get your friends sleep in their coffin. And I'm pretty sure you don't want that, hmm?"

Phantom gulped, unable to control the growing fear and reminiscence inside his mind. Sure, his memories won't be going out anytime soon…

Would it?

"Well, you see…" Vlad trailed off. "I'm not exactly human."

Phantom's eyes widened. _Those were one of the last words he heard as a human._

"I'm half-ghost."

Black rings formed at the middle of Vlad's torso, going into different directions. It didn't take too long for Phantom for his jaw to drop, realizing about his enemy's true nature.

However, there are more things going inside on Phantom's mind, too much for him to take.

'I think… I remember everything now.'

**A/N: The next chapter preview helped me out a lot. It defined the pace of the chapter and I didn't rely too much on just pure word count. I guess I'll continue doing that lmao.**

**And I'm sorry for the cliffhanger as well. I'm quite excited for the revelations myself, and I don't even know how I managed to get it into around 20 chapters before revealing something (and it didn't even say too much, sad la).**

**Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter, and don't forget the review. ~AyaPie**

**Next Chapter:**

"_What the hell is wrong with you, whelp!?"_

"_Maybe you should ask those questions to yourself, Skulker. That man is the embodiment of evil, and the next in line for Satan's throne."_

"_Hmph. You're really a destroyer of trust, aren't you?"_

"_Stop confusing us, whelp! What do you even mean by that?"_

"_W-What are you saying? H-How did you?"_

"_Till we meet again… Uncle Vlad."_

"_N-No, that's impossible… You can't be!"_

"_My little badger… is Phantom."_

"_I'm sorry, Jazz. I wouldn't be able to keep a promise. Goodbye."_

"_Phantom, wait!"_


	21. Chapter 21: Realizations

**Chapter 21 is finished!**

**I was actually supposed to make this chapter early this morning, but due to FF being down for, like, forever, I lost a lot of motivation. I earned it back after finishing my coding homework though lmao. Though my fingers kinda hurt at typing things, as well as my brain from both coding .php scripts and writing.**

**I will not promise any revelation yet, though there might be one big hint here in this chapter. And Phantom seems to remember his long lost memories now, so the reveal won't be kept raveled for too long now.**

**Also, this fic might be quite short (this is a pre-chapter note and I still don't know how long I will write ha-ha.)**

**A Grasp at a Distant Memory**

**Chapter 21: Realizations**

**®® - Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman - ®®**

Jack ran to his home with the teens, clutching the trembling Fenton Thermos in his hands. He needs to release the ghosts at Clockwork's lair before they can cause more commotion, and possibly endanger more lives. He knew he promised himself that he'll try to get away from the ghost business, but in this case, he might be one of the few people the Amity needs right now, and he wouldn't put his selfish wants first. As much as it hurts him, the chances of restoring back his family… can wait.

As soon as they reached the house, Jack pushed the Ghost shield button on, in case the offending ghosts escape before he can surrender them to the ghost authorities.

"I'd need to go to the Ghost Zone. You kids stay here, ok? I'll be back soon."

"But Dad!" Jazz protested. "You're hurt!"

"No, I'm n-" Jack was suddenly countered by the pain on his gut, the alarmed gasps of the teens following rather quickly. Blood seeped from his orange jumpsuit, and he doubled in pain.

"Dad, no!" Jazz ran to her father's aid. "That seems serious!"

"But", Jack tried to talk through his clenched teeth. "The ghosts…Plasmius…Phantom." Jack tried to stand up, but gave up within mere seconds. "Phantom's in trouble…"

"Mister Fenton", Sam said, grabbing the thermos from the huge man. "Phantom's a ghost, no matter how much he gets hurt, no force other than his father will be able to kill him. But you aren't. Also, you're hurt. So let I and Tucker handle this."

"What? Who said I'm venturing inside the Gho-" before he could complain, Sam effectively cut his rant by jamming her heels into his shoes, the techno geek howling in pain. "Gho, go, yeah, I'll go with Sam. Really. I'm not forced or something, ok?" Sam rolled her eyes.

"But-"

"No, buts, Dad. I'm going to make sure that wound's gonna heal soon." Jazz turned to face her two friends. "Take care, ok?"

Sam gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Princess. We'll be ok."

As Jazz handed the keys to the Specter Speeder, they waved their goodbyes and good lucks, and as Sam and Tucker retreated to the dangerous world of the ghosts, the daughter began treating her father's wounds.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

After 30 minutes of going through circles, appearing at the other side of the Fenton portal for the nth time, Sam and Tucker has finally been seeing a familiar pathway, something they are quite familiar with due to the last time they've been there. They finally breathed a sigh of relief when they saw a familiar Time Master.

"Clockwork!" Sam shouted, as the ghost spun at her shout. "We got a lot of ghosts!" She pushed the release button, and all the ghosts that have been recently terrorizing Amity appeared before the Ghost Zone ruler, their eyes unbelieving.

"No…"

"How the hell… did we get here…"

"We're done for…"

Clockwork gave a stern look at all the ghosts before him.

"What? Can't believe it? Can't believe that a few humans, most of them as young as my child, bring you all to your demise? Didn't Spectra and Bertrand give a morbid example already?"

"Oh, please!" Desiree knelt in front of the Time Master. "If you would, at least, give us one more chance, we're going to prove to you something else."

"Something else what, Desiree? Did you forget I am the Time Master, and I do know basically everything? I've seen all the possible timelines if ever I am to release you once again, and, to be brutally honest, you're just going to bring shame and dishonor on the ghostkind every single time."

Sam and Tucker could clearly see the utter terror on the ghosts' eyes, and for once, they've felt remorse for them.

"I'm sorry, Clockwork, but is there any other way? I think I won't like this." Tucker shuddered.

"Young humans, I do remember Phantom said the same thing not too long ago. You're all too young and inexperienced to realize the concept of death, afterlife, obliteration and reincarnation. However, their tainted souls wouldn't have a seat reserved on the paradise. I'm afraid… there's no other way around."

Before Sam and Tucker could even retort, Clockwork started muttering a few Esperanto spells, confusing the teenagers. Before they knew it, the other ghosts began glowing so bright, then shattered to glass-like fragments. None of them could talk for a while, too absorbed on what just happened before them.

"As the ruler of the Ghost Zone, I hate to say this. No, not after they have been warned of the impending consequences, I think they fully deserve it. If only they could have gotten more peaceful ways like the other ghosts my child dealt with."

"_And then you ruminate we're just overthinking about you favoring your son too much? I think not, Clockwork." _Another voice chimed in, making Sam and Tucker jump to some extent. _"And… two young humans… What are you doing here?"_

"Leave them alone", Clockwork glanced at the newly-arrived Observants. "They delivered the ghosts who broke the code of conduct, they're not those humans out there who wants to examine us as specimen. I have no intention to hurt them, and so would you not. Code of conduct, I warn you."

"Or are they simply your child's human lackeys?" the other Observant questioned.

"Do not question my judgment. You are supposed to observe me, not persuade me into thinking about things that won't probably favor to the right timeline. Scram, I do not need any of your taunting words. I also have to send back these children to their rightful world safely."

"Tch, once we knew you're up to no good, we can kick you out of your throne just like how the other ghosts put Pariah Dark into his tomb."

And then they were gone. Clockwork sighed, before facing Sam and Tucker.

"I deeply apologize about their rude behavior. Now, I would like to talk to you about one thing, and that concerns my son."

"Your son?" Sam asked. "What does Phantom have to do with something?"

"I am not the Time Master for nothing, young humans. I know everything that can happen, all in alternate timelines, and how I am not supposed to alter the flow of the timeline by telling people how it works. However, I do have the authority to change the timeline once it goes awry… That was my authority until the time the Time staff was taken from me."

"Time staff?" Tucker inquired. "What is that?"

"The staff that gives me the power to change the course of timeline. And taking the Time staff from me rendered me half-useless, as I cannot stop what the thief's plan is. No matter how sinister it is, and how it can affect the timeline."

"But you do know who the thief is, right? Considering you can still see the alternate routes the timeline has." Sam questioned, looking intently at the Ghost ruler.

"Alas, that is one of my limits on being a ruler. I cannot venture on the Human Zone, and the thief is a human."

"What!?" the two teens cried at the same time.

"Believe me or not. I couldn't give you more details, but let's get to the point. Little Phantom is in danger, and if nobody goes to rescue him, he could obliterate in the thief's hands. And now, in case the guy happen to find him, he'll kill him in no less than 48 hours. I'm sorry I couldn't give you more details due to… restrictions, but let's just say both worlds will be in danger if my son is gone."

"He's in trouble?" Sam worriedly pondered. "Even if you don't tell us those, we're still going to rescue him! I'm sorry, Clockwork, this will have to wait! We're off now! Bye!" they bolted to the Specter Speeder, in hopes of saving Phantom. Clockwork just shrugged, and resumed watching the course of the current timeline.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

Phantom stared at Vlad, his jaws hanging. He couldn't talk, not after every single lost memory returned to him. To both Vlad and Skulker, he was just surprised about Vlad being a half ghost.

"Too surprised, aren't you, whelp? That was my same reaction when I found out, but I managed to make friends with him."

"Don't get too comfortable around me, Skulker", Vlad/Plasmius arched his eyebrow. "I never said something about considering you a friend."

"Oh, geez, Plasmius. I'm hurt." Skulker feigned a sad expression. "Well, what are we gonna do with Clockwork's whelp here? Keep him hostage until his daddy arrived and be kicked out of his throne?"

"I've had other thoughts, Skulker, but that works better."

"Oh, yeah?" Phantom spoke from being silent for long. "Involving my father into you and Plasmius' mess? Wow, never though you could go down as low as worshipping some thief who stole some of my father's powers, you blob residing in a hunter's skin."

Skulker and Vlad went still.

"H-How did you know, Phantom?" Vlad asked, too lost to comprehend the true meaning. "You can't… Nobody knew except for me and Skulker… Unless your father knew. And unless he told you…"

Phantom chuckled.

"Silly. Father always keeps his knowledge to himself, not even to me."

"Then how…"

"You should guess then. Maybe you're all missing a key person to this that knows awfully a lot about Plasmius."

"What?" Vlad's eyebrow raised. "Boy, stop confusing us… You wouldn't kno-"

"HYAAAARRRGGHHH!" Sam and Tucker appeared outta nowhere, Tucker dousing Skulker with Blood Bosoms as he writhed in pain, while Sam blasted Vlad with an ectogun, making the half-ghost double in agony.

"Sam! Tucker!" Phantom shouted.

"We deserve something in return to this, Ghost Boy." Sam said as she drenched more Blood Bosoms on Vlad.

"Sweet. Thanks, Sammykins!"

"Eew, don't call me that, Little Phantom."

While the other ghosts are still distracted, Phantom grabbed Sam and Tucker, and made his way to a safe haven.

"Thanks guys. You don't know how much that means to me." Phantom smiled at his two friends. "Now you stay here while I talk to them."

"Are you nuts, ghost boy?" Sam remarked. "You've gotten out of the danger, and now you're diving back? Seriously?"

"No I'm not. With you and Tucker's help, I'm pretty sure they'll be immobile for 30 minutes. Also, I need you to keep watch of the Ghost portal while I'm away, I don't want some minor frootloop get out again. I'm out."

"Take care, dude. Don't get yourself in trouble again, we won't be able to repeat that stunt."

Phantom laughed, as he waved his hand and swiftly flew off, the two human teenagers going to Fenton Works.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

True to his words, Phantom appeared in front of a still-recovering Plasmius and Skulker.

"Wow, whelp. What a move to go back to the enemy's lair right after you've escaped" Skulker sarcastically praised.

"Yes, foolish isn't it? However, I do have some sick moves!"

Before Skulker can react, an ectoblast hit him square in the gut, the hunter howling in pain. Vlad was almost up to his senses as well, but Phantom appeared behind him and punched him ever too painfully.

"What the hell is wrong with you, whelp!?"Skulker exclaimed.

"Maybe you should ask those questions to yourself, Skulker." He said as he pointed at the crouching Vlad. "That man is the embodiment of evil, and the next in line for Satan's throne."

"Indeed." Vlad remarked. "I'd happily push him out of his throne, just like how will I do to your father."

"Hmph, You're really a destroyer of trust, aren't you?"

"Stop confusing us, whelp!" Skulker exclaimed. "What do you even mean by that?"

"Nah, I just want to say that Vlad might betray you sooner or later. Just like how he did to Jack, his former best friend, to Maddie, and to an 8-year old boy he killed even if he did trust him."

Vlad's breath hitched.

"W-What are you saying? H-How did you?"

"All for Vlad's plans, Skulker. He's willing to sacrifice anyone, all for his plans."

"What in the blazes!" Vlad exclaimed. "N-Nobody knew that… Unless you're…"

Vlad's eyes widened, and his whole battered figure trembled.

"No… No, that's not… Impossible! You're not…"

"Hmph. Still refusing to believe everything?" Phantom said. He then went near Skulker. "You're going with me, tin can." Phantom said as he sucked the hunter ghost into the Fenton thermos. "And, goodbye. Till we meet again… Uncle Vlad."

"N-No, that's impossible… You can't be!"

Before he could call out, the ghost teen has already disappeared.

"My little badger… is Phantom."

Vlad fell on his knees.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

Sam and Tucker came back okay, and Jack has been so far so good. The first thing she wants to see right now is Phantom being away from the danger Sam and Tucker has told her.

She finally took a breather when she saw Phantom at the doorstep. But then, her expression quickly turned to worry when Phantom cast a rather serious appearance, his worn-out face and rather unexplainable facial expressions taking out Jazz's inner psychologist.

"Phantom, could you tell m-"

"I'm sorry, Jazz. I wouldn't be able to keep a promise. Goodbye."

Phantom brushed past her, gently pushing her out of the way. Jazz was frozen in place, unable to react to his current behavior. However, when she saw him float down the basement, which was when she decided to call out.

"Phantom, wait!"

However, he was gone, and for some reason, Jazz wasn't happy of what he just said.

**A/N: I'm sorry if the latter parts were a bit confusing and poorly written. My mood was dampened that part of the writing. I'll try to make up for it in the later chapters, though.**

**And no, no preview for this time. :}} ~AyaPie**


	22. Chapter 22: Misfortunes, Possibilities

**Chapter 22 is here!**

**You wouldn't believe that I started to write this just to stay awake at 3:33 am, too afraid to miss my 7am class. Well, another thing was my grandma decided to turn off the wifi at 3am, and I'm afraid that she'll send me to sleep if she finds out I still haven't slept (and had no plans of sleeping either way).**

**Also, I managed to make a little mistake on both Chapter 20 and 21 (Glad no one discovered, though.) Already modified it by now.**

**Well, I'm sorry for not previewing the last time, just wanted to be a little free on creating this certain chapter.**

**A Grasp at a Distant Memory**

**Chapter 22: Misfortunes, Possibilities and Happiness**

**®® - Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman - ®®**

Vlad remained frozen on his spot. He tried to pretend not to hear the boy's words, but it still echoed in his mind. The ghost boy thought he was a liar, a cruel man, a murderer, an insane person, a harsh chess master who'd sacrifice everyone just for his own sake.

And it hurts him that the boy wasn't really far from the truth. In fact, he was spot on.

Still, he didn't even consider this kind of circumstance. He already killed him, and now he's back, and he despises him.

Vlad never thought the boy would hate him, but then, he deserved it.

"Oh, Daniel, my boy, I'm sorry."

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

Fenton Thermos in hand, Phantom walked over to Clockwork's lair, finding his father already waiting for him.

"So, you already discovered who you really are…" the Time Master started, but received no response from his son. "I can see that your past is kind of heartbreaking, Little Phantom. But it is inevitable."

"I wish I didn't remember any of those. Now I have a lot of emotions and thoughts clouding me."

"Oh, boy" Clockwork called. "You wished the opposite thing just a few days ago, my child."

"…" Phantom couldn't think of a usual retort to his father's wise words.

"Well, perhaps you've learned your lesson now. There's a lot of things that is better kept on the shadows."

"I should've listened to you, father." Phantom stated.

"Now, my son, there's no point in dillydallying all the bad things that ever happened to you. What do you plan to do now?"

Phantom cast his gaze down.

"I… I don't know. Probably stay here forever. I don't know, father. I… I don't think I can face them anymore, especially Jazz..."

"And break your promise to that girl? That doesn't sound so you, Phantom."

"I-I'm confused! I don't know what Jazz will think of me now! And I don't wanna see that guy again! I hate him!"

"Did you forget what I am, little Phantom? I know clearly what would happen."

Phantom looked up at his guardian, and saw his self-assured face casting on him.

"You're giving me that look again, huh? It's a bit scary." Phantom deadpanned. "Can you give me a hint?"

"Well, more than once, you'd encounter terrible misfortunes along the way, but do not fret, for it will open a lot of possibilities and happiness you thought would never exist."

"Geez, thanks for the daily dose of riddles, Captain Confusion." The ghost teen rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure you knew it by now but… I caught Skulker and he knows a lot about your missing staff. You can ask him a lot of questions."

Pushing the red button on the Fenton thermos, Phantom released the hunter ghost out of his confinement.

"Getting a lot more like your father, aren't you, whelp? Is this retribution after Plasmius and I basically kidnapped you?" Skulker said right after getting out from the man-made ghost thermos.

"Please, Skulker." Phantom scoffed. "I'm not, in any way, more shallow than you. You didn't break any of the rules except partnering up with a frootloop. My father just wants to… get out a little information from you."

"If it's about your goddamn staff, you might as well say goodbye to it. Plasmius has a lot of connections on both human and ghost zone, so you won't be getting any close to him."

"I knew that, Skulker." The Time Master informed him. "I'll be getting it back real soon, anyway. Your purpose here could be a lot more… filled with moral lessons, I guess."

Skulker's eyes widened.

"Do you mean you'll…?"

"Oh silly. You'll just get imprisoned by Walker since you didn't break many rules at all."

"Then why am I going to get imprisoned!?" the hunter ghost tried to lash out on Clockwork, the ghost ruler evading in time.

"For threatening the existence of your fellow ghost, and for cooperating with the menace that stole my staff. I do believe that is fair enough."

Once again, Skulker lashed out, but this time he went for Phantom instead. However, Walker grabbed his raging fist and taking the other, throwing it behind his back.

"Maybe I should add attempted assault on the ghost ruler and his son on your growing list, Skulker. You're coming with me."

Walker dragged along a raging Skulker, who was shouting a rather colorful array of curses at both Clockwork and Phantom.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"I don't understand, Sam! He just walked out on me and said goodbye, told me he would break his promise. I'm confused…"

"There, there, Jazz", Sam comforted the older teen by placing her arm on her tense shoulder. "There must be a reason he did that. Maybe we should ask him the next time he comes back."

"But he hasn't been here since-"

"Since yesterday? Jazz, come on, that's been barely 24 hours. Phantom would show up in a jiffy."

Sam was only a few percentage short from Jazz's worry over the ghost boy. He has been looking so glum ever since she and Tucker rescued him, and he even became weirder the time they caught him saying his 'goodbye' to Jazz. Something might have triggered his behavior, and she was 99% sure that the ghost he has been fighting earlier has something to do with this.

"Hey, girls", Tucker came in, holding a tray of lemonade and homemade cookies. "Mom made these, she thought you guys would need a break."

"Thanks, Tuck." Sam smiled at him, as Tucker propped down on the floor.

"What's up? Still talking about our ghostly friend?"

"Yeah… Tucker, do you remember how Phantom reacted on the ghost the first time he saw him?"

Jazz stared at the two, confused.

"Now that you say it, yeah, he did get all cuckoo that time. Does that mean…"

"Yeah…"

"Cut it out, guys." Jazz said. "Can you please add me in on your conversation?"

"We're sorry, Jazz." Tucker apologized. "It's just that… Phantom has been acting weird when he first saw that ghost around Amity…"

"That ghost was around Amity before!?"

"Well, yeah, but he didn't do anything weird before. He just acted like the guy knew his past and would be able to provide answers."

"Does that mean…"

"Yeah. Phantom must've remembered by now."

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

Clutching his head in frustration, Vlad slammed on the center table, the glass cracking into pieces.

'_Of all ghosts, why Daniel… why?'_

Pacing left and right, Vlad grit his teeth, unable to think straight due to the recent circumstances.

'_I… I never thought this would happen… I thought the boy was gone… moved on! What obsession could he possibly have? At such an innocent age!?'_

Due to him being both a ghost and a human, Vlad had an understanding of what ghosts are on a certain degree. He knew that ghosts are those humans who haven't moved on due to an obsessive desire, something strong enough not to take them to the so-called heaven. He knew that video games, unfinished hide-and-seek and children argument aren't strong enough.

'_So… is it revenge against me?'_

Vlad shuddered at the thought of Daniel, his Daniel's ghost murdering him in cold blood like what he did to him years ago. It wasn't that hard to believe either, considering what the teen ghost has told him not too much of a day ago. He doesn't know whether to believe his deductions, but it is plausible.

'_Is it probably his dream?_'

Daniel has always dreamt of being an astronaut someday, and held a lot of knowledge about the stars, planets and outer space more than he can. Is it enough to call him a bitter spirit?

'_Or is it because…'_

"That would probably be it." Vlad said. "There would be no other reason stronger than that."

"I… I should find Daniel. I…I should make up with him… I wouldn't lose my little badger again."

**A/N: This chapter is probably one of the shortest ones, I am still tired from all the things that has happened last week, including my dad getting confined to the hospital, me possibly going there soon enough, and too much schoolworks that rendered be unable to sleep for 48 hours straight. I don't think I have a motivation for now, just the thought of updating every week.**

**I am apologizing if this didn't give off impressions like what the previous chapters did, though I'll make sure that the next chapter will be better.**

**Thanks and please review.**

**~AyaPie**

**Preview:**

"_Daniel, where would you want to go, my little badger?"_

"_Anywhere with you will make me happy, Papa!"_

"_D-Daniel?"_

"_I like the stars. And the planets. One day, I'm gonna go there with you."_

"_I love you, Daniel."_

"_I love you too, Papa Vlad."_

"_With this, I can kill Jack and marry Madeline!"_

"_P-Papa?"_

"_D-Daniel… You wouldn't."_

"_W-Why…"_

"_I'm so sorry!"_


	23. Chapter 23: Vlad's Greed

**Chapter 23's up!**

**Well, here we'll get a fresh setting, something different from the current turmoil that has been present by the previous chapters. While you think this might distract you from the current situation, I will say that this still has to do something with the current timeline, and reveals a lot about Vlad. Something about his past, something that made Vlad what he is in the present, and probably some clues about his relationship with our favorite ghost boy.**

**For short, this would be 70% flashback chapter! And might even reveal a little bit! Who knows ;)**

**That's it, let's get on with the chapter. I hope you read and review, it encourages me a lot!**

**A Grasp at a Distant Memory**

**Chapter 23: Vlad's Greed**

**®® - Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman - ®®**

"…_You insolent boy!" a whip was unleashed on the young boy, making him wince in pain. Years of being in this kind of punishment made him slightly immune to the torture, pained cries not going to come out anymore. To him, it was just like any other day. The welt left by the assaulting device yesterday is still reddish in color, yet another one met its way to his pale bare back. _

_However, what he finds more torturous is his mother's desperate cries, her pleadings not to hurt her 'little boy', as her own husband backhands her and sends her crashing to the wall. The woman would be left to tears, as the young boy would be reduced to a guilty mess, after all, it was he his mother was fighting for._

_Such was Vladimir Masters' everyday life. And he swore to god that once he finds his own children, he'd cherish and protect them from all the harm that can befall them, and he'll never act like his father did._

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

_Vlad's mother has died on his 12__th__ birthday. She has been having an illness she failed to inform both her son and husband. 'I just don't want you to worry, sweetie', she managed to say on her death bed. _

_It was more horrible than the welts he had suffered from every day. The only person that cared for him was taken from this world whilst he was left to suffer without any provided comfort._

… _Does god really exist?_

_If so… then he swore the second time that he's going to love the woman to capture his heart with all sincerity, and would never let go of her._

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

_This time, the tortures began to become more intense. There were still the whips, and the punches, but then there came the time where he's forced not to eat dinner. After a while, there were bottles being chucked at his back, then baseball bats, then something else. _

_The moment his decided to leave was when he was 14, when he got to throw the knife a few centimeters away from my face. Vlad did have a small hope that maybe, just maybe, there was a paternal side of him that has been dormant for so long. Guess he was wrong. Guess all he did was to think Vlad was a misfortune to his life, and he'd by lying if he said the feeling wasn't mutual._

_With a few clothes, food, water and the very few savings Vladimir Masters have saved, he went on with my life, wandering from street to street._

_There was no god, and if ever there is, he doesn't appreciate the boy's existence._

_And, for the last time, he swore on the non-existent/non-caring god that whoever will put him over so much emotional turmoil will pay, and death would be a sweeter punishment._

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

_Vlad began gradually improving. Someone managed to provide him a roof over his head in exchange for some services, and the 14, almost 15-year old boy hastily agreed, not wanting this rare opportunity pass by. His employer provided him chores that might probably take an average person more than half of his day, but then Vlad was no average kid in terms of experience._

_After finishing high school and giving words of gratitude to the man who gave him another chance, he was ecstatic when a letter from Yale went its way to his doorstep. And when the big word 'scholarship' was shown the biggest in the letter, the young man couldn't hold in his happiness._

_Maybe, just maybe, God was still there. He swore he'd be a successful man._

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

_Vlad was accepted to Yale with open arms, with someone as talented and wise as him possibly being one of the future's talented people. _

_He chose Behavioral Science as his major. Now that he's presented with the chance, the young man grabbed it, and went on his way to be a successful person._

_He met his roommate, a cheerful and energetic huge young man named Jack Fenton. Even though their personalities are somewhat different, Vlad was joyful he found a real friend in his form, and the two boys' friendship grew as days pass by. Jack is smart but foolish, and Vlad always makes sure he stays out of trouble._

_There was another flaw to Jack's character, and that was his obsession towards the paranormal subject. Being the logical one, Vlad always told him ghosts doesn't exist, and that they were a mere fragment of one's mind. Jack would be hard to sway, and Vlad just sighs in defeat, getting dragged upon a minor concerning ecto-entities._

_At first, there were more than 10 people in the so-called "Ghost Hunting" Club, innocent Vlad just being dragged there. Until people left, and Vlad felt bad at how Jack looked so down. Never have he seen his best friend in that state._

_However, his spirits was lifted yet again when a woman as eager (yet wiser) as Jack came into the club's doorstep. Madeline Johnson was a beautiful woman, with her curly and long brown hair, her hourglass-like figure, and beautiful, deep amethyst eyes._

_While Vlad was, in no way, interested about proving the existence of ghosts, he still made more plausible theories than Jack did. However, with Maddie's arrival, Vlad's intelligence was challenged, the woman combining her intelligence and interest on the paranormal activities gaining one step ahead of him._

_And that was when Vladimir Masters fell in love._

_Aside from her charm and intelligence, Maddie was both strong and caring, something that reminded Vlad of his late mother. And Vlad was determined to court her once given the chance._

_However, a plan both foolish and brilliant caught both Maddie and Jack's attention. A portal to the Ghost world. At first, Vlad had laughed at the idea, until he knew they were being serious. As usual, he was once again dragged by his best friend._

_Even though their interests were a bit unconventional, at least it proved that God still was there. A woman he adores, and a best friend he cherishes. Where can it go wrong?_

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

_The three of them created what was supposed to be the Ghost Portal, and they were only a few minutes away from powering it up. Vlad was tinkering with the wires that was connected, and Jack and Maddie were both focused on the power surge that will open the world of the undead. Or are they? Jack was busy looking at Maddie that his bumbling self poured diet coke on the power source, instantly powering the portal, albeit too much…_

_And hit Vlad square in the face._

"_Maddie, look!" Jack stared in awe at the swirling green in front of them. "I-It works, the portal!" then he began jumping up and down. "V-Man! Look, it's worki…"_

_Jack stopped and stared in horror when he realized Vlad was on the floor, writhing in pain._

"_Vlad!"_

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

_It was torture. The white walls surrounded Vlad, the silence mocking him. Everyone that visits him (or treats him. Nobody ever visits him) wears suits that battle an astronaut each time they go to his room. The Ecto-Acne, the first ever case belonging to him, was highly contagious and life-threatening. It was a disease that's more likely to be a plague if the host wasn't quarantined. _

_The doctors never brought good news. The accident has mysteriously caused him to have enhanced hearing, and he could hear them chattering._

"_We don't know how to cure the disease."_

"_His vitals are slowing down."_

"_Temperature's too low, his pulse is so weak."_

"_I don't know. I think he's going to die."_

_Vlad was just listening. Listening about what the best doctors could do for him. They're just extending his life for a few more months, or probably just for observing him._

_He'd die, and it's all Jack Fenton's fault._

_Rage consuming him, black rings appeared in his midsection, travelling in separate directions and changing his appearance into a different person…_

_Or rather, a ghost._

_Screw being fragments created by the mind, Vlad Masters is now a half-ghost, and swore to God that he'd get revenge someday._

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

**Current day:**

Vlad has never slept for days, thinking about a particular white-haired ghost kid that he met not too long ago. It was a cruel twist of fate, both for him and Daniel. His one big mistake came back haunting him, and he doesn't know what to feel about him now. He love Daniel so much back then, but could he bring himself to do so now? Now that it was him who killed the boy he treasured so much?

Plasmius wished he could use the staff even without Clockwork, for he'd do everything just to bring his Little Badger back.

However, his desire to get Maddie and Jazz's love was still there. He couldn't let all these unaccounted feelings give him away, for his plans to crumble in pieces. No, he had gone too far.

Daniel was now a fleeting memory, and he'd get in the way. He'd send Skulker to capture and keep the child at bay and…

"_Daniel, where would you want to go, my little badger?"_

"_Anywhere with you will make me happy, Papa!"_

"_D-Daniel?"_

No, he wouldn't dare discard the person that once kept him smiling, the one who genuinely cared for him and treated him like a father. But… He's dead, nothing will ever change about the fact that he was gone, and will never belong to the Human realm…

"_I like the stars. And the planets. One day, I'm gonna go there with you."_

Such was a wasted promise between them, and it was all his fault.

"_I love you, Daniel."_

"_I love you too, Papa Vlad."_

"Damn, Daniel, why'd you have to keep this really hard for me, huh?" Vlad's form wrecked with sobs.

"I wish you're the only one I desired, Daniel. Not someone who already belong to someone else."

"_With this, I can kill Jack and marry Madeline!"_

"_P-Papa?"_

"_D-Daniel… You wouldn't."_

"I wish I haven't been greedy, Daniel. But no, I'll continue to be like this, until I get what was supposed to be mine."

"_W-Why… would you do this?"_

"_Daniel! I'm so sorry! Please, please wake up, my boy!"_

"I'm sorry, Daniel, but I'll still go with the plans. And, once again, you'll be a part of it."

Vlad activated his ghost form, and dived into his own Ghost portal.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

Maddie wasn't feeling so happy. She never thought that she'd use one of the inventions she and her ex-husband made back then, but a Rock titan ghost suddenly appeared at a natural portal which came out of nowhere and attacked innocent civilians. Being the only one with the knowledge and skills of how to fight a real ghost, Maddie grabbed a Fenton-made gun, and began assaulting back the assaulting ghost.

However, due to the titanic build the ghost currently has, Maddie hardly made a dent on it. She grimaced as she pulled out another weapon seemingly from nowhere. She hated being a ghost hunter, but then she can be a ghost hunter, so right now all he needs to do is to help people.

She gulped when she noticed the ghost saw her, and made its way onto her.

"No, you wouldn't!" she began backing off in fear, although trying to keep her courageous aura. "I'm warning you, this is painful w-when shot at a short range!"

The ghost didn't seem to understand her, as it raised his hand and almost swiped Maddie.

"Hey, rocky! Don't be such a pebble!" she heard a familiar voice shout, then the back of the ghost sizzled with ectoplasm. The titan ghost roared at the offending party, by which Maddie deduced as Phantom, the same ghost who saved her daughter.

The ghost was now furious, letting out another shriek.

"W-We can talk this down, my friend."

Maddie looked at the Phantom kid and the rock titan ghost fighting each other. The kid was becoming more of an enigma each time she sees him. He was strong for his age, yet unlike any other ghosts, he doesn't carry any ill intentions. Did she get the wrong idea about the undead?

"Ha! Free thermos air, rocky!" Phantom said as he sucked the worn out gigantic ghost into the Fenton thermos. "How do you even fit in there?"

Maddie approached the boy, and he visibly tensed.

"Ma-Ma-Maddie! What are you doing in here? Ehehe", Phantom rubbed the back of his head. 'Is he nervous?' Maddie thought.

"I… I just want to say thanks, Phantom."

The boy slowly nodded.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"It's been a long time, Vladimir." Clockwork said, as Vlad approached his lair.

"Where is Daniel?" the hybrid asked. "You knew the whole time, didn't you? Why don't you tell him?"

"Unlike you, I don't like to tamper with the timeline just to achieve what I want. If you're looking for him, he's not here. And if it interests you, he's with Madeline right now."

Vlad's eye widened like dinner plates.

**A/N: Correct me if I'm wrong, but I do remember that back when they were in college, Maddie has curly hair.**

**Also, I hope I didn't touch any sensitive topic regarding religion whilst mentioning God a lot of times here. It was just supposed to be a metaphor of Vlad's hope and salvation.**

**The mention of Yale being Vlad, Jack and Maddie's college was just a random thought in my mind. I did mention both Harvard and Yale at the first chapter of this story (Mr. Lancer). The first that came to my mind was creating some college like Wisconsin University, but that will mean Jack and Maddie has once lived nearby the area.**

**Also, this chapter is a dead giveaway (no pun intended). I'm pretty sure some things have been deduced by now. And now that I wrote it, I think this chapter can pretty much stand out without the flashback. No shit, Sherlock. I'm a terrible writer. Send me to Walker for a thousand years of imprisonment. As long as I get free wifi.**

**Thanks and please review.**

**~AyaPie**

**Preview:**

"_Why do you keep on protecting people?"_

"_Daniel, listen to me!"_

"_It's all your fault!"_

"_Jazz, you haven't been telling us everything, have you?"_

"_I just want to forget about him, but I can't…"_

"… _Who is this?"_


	24. Chapter 24: Jazz's Secret

**Yoohoo chapter 24!**

**I must say that… this chapter will be kind of leaning onto the shrouded mysteries of the story. Be warned, because this won't be a kind one.**

**Also, Phantom will meet Maddie once again!**

**That's it, let's get on with the chapter. I hope you read and review, it encourages me a lot!**

**A Grasp at a Distant Memory**

**Chapter 24: Jazz's Secret**

**®® - Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman - ®®**

Madeline stared at the boy in front of him, still wondering about the ghost boy's actions. Aren't ghosts supposed to be… creatures of destruction? But then, he encapsulated his fellow ghost in the Thermos to protect the humans around him.

She watched him as he visibly blushed when she thanked him, nodding awkwardly and rubbing the back of his head. Without the ghostly glow and the unnatural-looking snow-white hair, he'd look so human-like.

"Uh, I have to g-"

"Wait." Maddie said, halting the boy in his tracks. "Why are you so different?"

"Huh?" he tilted his head, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You're not like the other ghosts. Why do you keep on protecting people?"

The ghost boy smiled.

"It's because, it's the right thing to do. It's always what my Fa- Clockwork always tells me. I was once a human, and I wouldn't want other people to feel the same way I did when I died."

Maddie raised an eyebrow.

"Can I ask a question as well, Ms. Maddie?" the young boy said, with a hint of sheepishness.

"What is it then, hm?"

"Do you still love Jack?"

Maddie tensed at his question. The question he hated the most. The question that was only asked by Jazz before. And now, a ghost kid she barely knows inquires. Talk about a rare occasion.

"N-No, I don't. I wouldn't divorce with him if I do, would I?" the ex-wife said, chuckling nervously.

"You hesitated. You're lying, you still love him."

"What do you know!?" Maddie retorted. "Jack made my life a living hell with his obsessions. He rarely paid attention to me just because of his stupid ghost weapons, and Jazz is usually hurt, and-"

"And what?"

"Just… Spare me the questions, Phantom! Why would you even ask those?"

"I talked with him not too long ago. He said he's changed. He's a terrible husband and father, and he said he hated himself for being like that. He still dreams that someday, you'll be able to forgive her."

"No." the woman said with a firm voice. "I gave him enough times to quit his dangerous obsession for us, but what did he do? He didn't listen to me! He loved ghost hunting more than he loved me and Jazz!"

"You wanted to forget, Maddie."

"…What?"

"You wanted to keep Jack out of your life because you think it's his fault… And that being in that family reminds you of someone. Someone really important to you."

"No… Why are you…?"

"Say… Can you tell me what exactly happened at the night of April 3rd?"

Maddie's eyes widened.

"It isn't his fault… It's Vlad's."

"What? Phantom, whe-"

Before Maddie could ask another thing, the young ghost vanished without a trace.

"How did he…?"

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

Vlad appeared (or rather, teleported) at Maddie's parents' house, looking frantic. He then transformed to his human half at the backyard, and entered the door casually.

"Oh, it's Vlad!" Maddie's mom said. "Come on in, I just baked-"

"Where's Maddie?" the man demanded, looking around.

"She left a few hours ago, Vlad. Something wrong?"

"I-I just wanted to have a word with her. I'm going to leave now, goodbye."

"Uh… ok?" Maddie's mom said, as her gaze followed the man's departure. Vlad almost slammed the door, but with the image he had on his prospective wife's parents, he couldn't afford to act like Jack would.

He made his way to his car, but then there was a voice.

"You're fooling them too, aren't you, Uncle Vlad?"

Vlad flinched, and as he turned around the corner, he saw the familiar white haired ghost teenager, casting him a terrible glare.

"Daniel-"

"Don't call me that!" the boy shouted. "I'm Phantom now, a relatively normal ghost boy in the Ghost World, not that Daniel kid that you know. The moment you killed me, was the moment you lost all the love and respect I gave you back when I was still alive."

Vlad clenched his fists until they were getting white.

"I… Daniel, I'm so sorry. Let me talk to you in peace."

There was silence for a few seconds, until Phantom laughed.

"Sorry? You murdered me just to keep me out of your plans and this is what I get? A worded apology? And you think I'm going to forgive you!? Holy shit!" the teenaged chuckled. "Maybe you should try a letter of apology and mail it to Clockwork's domain."

"I don't know what I'm doing that time… I was about to get my revenge, then you came… I was torn between my love for you, and my love for Madeline… and the latter won out. You saw me transform into a ghost, and you heard my plans. You'll hate me forever, Daniel. You'll be afraid of me, you won't let me near you anymore, and worse, I'd never get the revenge, and the woman I love and so… I was afraid. I was afraid to lose all of that. I realized how stupid my mistake was."

"Well, bad news, Plasmius. I just told her you are involved, 6 years ago. She might not believe me, but she'll be suspicious of you."

Vlad's eyes widened. The ghost boy sneered at him.

"Don't like the bitter taste of revenge, Vlad? You see, this is just part one of your miseries. I'm going to make sure you're going down, and you'll never be able to touch them again."

"Stop!"

"Stop?" Phantom raised an eyebrow. "I pleaded that time, but you didn't listen. You didn't listen to an 8-year old boy who trusted you so much, and you murdered him. With your own hands. Just for your plans."

"Daniel, listen to me!" Vlad said, as he transformed into Plasmius, and held the shouting ghost boy by his shoulders.

"Don't touch me!" the boy wriggled against his hold. "It's all your fault! I hate you, and I'm going to loathe you until I disintegrate!"

He blasted balls of ectoplasm in Vlad's face, before he flew away.

"I'm going to be back before you knew it."

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"What do you think happened to him, Sam?" Tucker said, taking a bite of his cheeseburger. "I've never seen him look that down before. Did he really remember his past life?"

"I don't know, Tuck." Sam said, fidgeting with her fingers. "I'm worried too. And what about his promise? Does that mean he's going to stay in the Ghost Zone because of how… traumatic his death was?"

"Yeah."

They were silent for a while.

"Hey, do you think we can pay him a visit? Just so, you know, talk about problems or something? Ghost or not, he's still our friend." Sam suggested.

"You serious?" Tucker said. "Sam, that is dangerous, and for sure we'll-"

"I still have the picture of tutu skirt Tucker. Are you still in or what?"

Tucker grumbled.

"Do I have a choice? Come on, let's get Jazz to visit as well. She'd probably be the one to knock some sense into him, with her weird psychology shit."

"Great, gonna drop a call then."

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

Sam and Tucker arrived, only to find the front door open.

"Mr. Fenton must've forgotten to lock the door again." Tucker chuckled. "What did Jazz say?"

"She said she'll be coming in a few minutes, maybe we should wait for a while."

Sam and Tucker jumped on the couch, exchanging some stories.

"Man, Jazz sure did take her time, didn't she?" Tucker said after a few stories being told.

"Yeah, you know, princesses takes a whole day to prepare." Sam said, as she yawned. "I'm going to take a nap for a while, you know my parents, they didn't give me enough time to sleep-"

"Because you're a creature of the night, doomed to a family of morning people?"

"Yeah, you got it." With that, she slumped on the sofa. Tucker slouched, but couldn't afford to nap just like his friend. After all, he did get more than enough sleep last night.

His eyes darted on the upper floor of the house. There were only three rooms there, and he deduced that it belongs to Jazz, Jack and his wife, when they were still together, and probably another spare room.

"Heh, maybe I should find something to blackmail Jazz." He whispered, as he went his way upstairs. "Now, where is Jazz's room?"

He was just about to enter the room he presumed to be Jazz's, when he noticed the room just beside it. It was covered in dust and cobwebs, and Tucker couldn't help but to be curious. He made his way to the door, and looked close at it. Although barely noticeable, there was an old rocket sticker, and under it was the NASA logo. There was also a wooden signage, but it was too covered in dust Tucker couldn't see what it says. Using his hand, he wiped the dust covering it.

It made him more confused. The signage said 'Danny's room', but Tucker could not remember anyone named Danny. Not even Jazz mentioned anyone. Tucker's curiosity won, and he twisted the doorknob open.

Like the door, the inside of the room looks like it hasn't been touched for years. It looked like it belonged to a kid aspiring to be an astronaut someday. Rocket models, glow in the dark stars and moon embellishments, Astronomy magazines and NASA posters littered the abode. There was even a model of a telescope that has been quite the item years ago. It reminded him of someone, but Tucker couldn't put a face.

A child's drawing plastered on the wall even took more of his attention. There were 5 stick figures on the paper. The tallest one with a gray beard and an attempt of a ponytail was labeled 'Papa Vlad' underneath. Beside him was a short male stick figure with spiky hair, labeled 'Me' holding to 'Papa Vlad'. 'Jazz' was the girl on the boy's left, with orange hair. Then, 'Mommy' and 'Daddy'.

"Geez", Tucker said, clutching his head in an attempt of faking a headache. "Jazz, you haven't been telling us everything, have you?"

"Yes, I haven't."

Tucker, too absorbed in the confusion building up inside him, didn't flinch at Jazz and Sam's entrance.

"Tucker, you shouldn't snoop around-"

"It's ok, Sam", Jazz said. "I haven't been extremely honest with both of you. This room hasn't been used for 6 years, because we're all avoiding it. It reminds us of too much pain. I just want to forget about him, but I can't."

"Who is this?" Tucker asked. "Who is this 'Danny' person, Jazz?"

Jazz smiled.

"Danny was my little brother."

**A/N: Short chapter, but I'm a bit contented.**

**No offense, but I'd probably laugh at you if you still don't put up the remaining puzzle pieces of this story's enigma. I've made it obvious enough, and the next chapter will be more explicit than this. I don't know if I can update in a week though, too much family problems. But hey, I'll try to.**

**If you don't believe I dropped hints on different chapters, go back to Chapter 1, and read the 2****nd**** to the last sentence, before Jazz's dialogue and the A/N. At Chapter 4, Jack mentioned how ghosts destroyed his life. Chapter 5, Jazz's nightmare. Chapter 7, Jack's thought of someone leaving him 'again' (though that might also be inclined to his separation with Maddie). Chapter 11, Maddie said something among the lines of remember what ghosts did to our family. Chapter 14, Phantom's interests as a human were hinted. And the rest of the chapters were mostly about Phantom and Vlad's relationship before the kid died, and I think that's pretty obvious.**

**~AyaPie**

**Preview:**

"_You're starting to turn like them, Phantom."_

"_Maybe it's better if I don't remember."_

"_Is the ghost boy lying, Vlad? Do you know what happened to Danny that day?"_

"_Jazz's life sure is dramatic, isn't it?"_

"_I'm afraid, Phantom. Things are going to go bad from now on."_

"_It's my fault. I'm a terrible father."_

"_Care to explain why you have been avoiding us for a few days, ghost kid?"_


	25. Chapter 25: Death is such a cruel thing

**Chapter 25's here!~**

**Well, I did a kind of a revelation in the last chapter, and I'm happy to say that the story's in the climax right now. We probably won't be having a chapter 50, even with my ridiculously slow pace www.**

**Anyway, I'm quite not getting the good part of writing recently, because schoolworks, family stress and depression all piled up but yeah, I won't put this out as unfinished.**

**I might need a helping hand in case of a sequel though… which is likely. Probably rewriters and beta readers**

**Anyways, reviews are highly appreciated! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**A Grasp at a Distant Memory**

**Chapter 25: Death is such a cruel thing**

**®® - Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman - ®®**

Phantom hugged his knees closer to his chest and buried his face on his arms, sobbing silently in one of the corners of Clockwork's domain. He regretted dying as a kid, as someone who viewed the world in monochrome colors. It was, until a few days ago, something to look forward to. His lost memory. Although the fear was there, he thought that all the memories lost in his young head was something sweet, something sugary. On a scale of one to ten, his pain and disappointment would be fifteen.

The worst part was, he can't face Vlad again. He can't bear to face him, especially that in the deepest pits of his heart, there was still love and respect for the man. The man who treated him like a son more than his biological father did.

But then, he was angry at him. But he loved him too. How can two opposite emotions coexist on his feelings towards one person?

Clockwork approached Phantom's sobbing form, and sat beside him.

"Death is such a cruel thing, isn't it? Especially for ghosts like us."

Phantom didn't lift his gaze, but he stopped sobbing when he acknowledged his ghostly father.

"I don't understand. I don't understand why it has to be this painful." The ghost teen's voice was partially muffled due to his position. "I was so looking forward to it. The memories. My real family. Friends. Why does it have to be this way? And why them?"

"You should expect the most unexpected things in life, Little Phantom." Clockwork said with indifference hinted in his voice. "Or should I say, in our case, death? You're still a child, my son. Even younger when you first crashed on my place. Human children always look out for the temporary luxuries in life and be happy with it. And you were once a human child. You can't dismiss it in a span of years."

"Yeah, I guess so." Phantom said. "But, it's too much. I hate Vlad, I wanted to kill him for doing that, even if he was already half-dead." Although the kid admitted to himself he still had an ounce of love and respect for him, it was evident now. Phantom wanted revenge.

"You're starting to turn like them, Phantom."

The ghost child raised an eyebrow.

"Turn like what?" he lifted his gaze to meet his. His father's fearful and melancholic look. Something he hasn't seen before.

"Turn like them." Clockwork stood up, facing his back against his son's gaze. "The usual ghosts. With ridiculous obsessions. Obsessions that probably won't bring them to heaven soon."

And with that, the child felt rather guilty, and wary of himself.

"I saw a possible stream of timeline." Clockwork continued. "I'm scared for you, little Phantom. You were the main character of that scenario, and it wasn't pleasant to everyone around you. You were consumed by those negative feelings you nurtured, and threw away everyone against you. It pains me that if you chose this path, I wouldn't be able to do a thing about it. I'm afraid, Phantom. Things are going to go bad from now on."

… And Phantom thought, that was possibly one of Clockwork's more straightforward riddle. He basically said he was evil, and he's going to do a lot of unpleasant things.

"It was so close." Clockwork faced his son, and put his arms over his shoulders. "Promise me, you won't turn into 'him', alright?"

Confusion was written all over his face. Clockwork was making all the emotions he thought he could never have, and that means that things got a little serious.

"I'll try to, father, I'll try to." Phantom sighed. "Maybe it's better if I don't remember."

In the back of his head, he prayed. "_Ember, please help me get through this._"

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

Vlad winced, his face still stinging at the assault the child caused him. And for once, he thought he deserved that. No, he deserved more than that. The child even called him an endearment term for a father back then! One of his ultimate dreams, even before he met Jack and Maddie, was to have a son he will cherish and protect. Although not bonded by blood and genes, Vlad got one he was wishing for so fervently, and tossed it aside like a crumpled paper that was of no use. All for getting the woman of his dreams, the woman that was already taken.

He was now reconsidering his plans now. Someone he thought was out of the picture came back, and things weren't going on the path he had laid upon. The best thing he can do for the dead child he loves was to help him move on, and still pursuing Maddie in his desires of making her his bride won't be of help.

Would it be worth it this time? Would he gain back the trust Daniel gave him before he moves on?

Perhaps… He should be doing a favor for him right now. He was his second father. Vlad would redeem himself. He'd do everything to make sure he sees the smile of his little badger once again, said smile directed to him. He'd forget about his revenge against Jack, he'd forget about his long-time affection for Madeline, and like what he'd do to Daniel, he'd earn Jasmine's trust once again.

If only that didn't sound too hard, Vlad would be on his way now, mending the wounds he inflicted.

Before he knew it, Madeline was in front of him, her face demanding answers, to what Vlad presumed was Daniel's doing.

"I met the ghost boy today, Vlad." She casually began. The billionaire ghost was panicking inside. 'This is not good', he thought.

"He knew too much." The woman continued. "He knew Jack. He knew our relationship. Although Jack himself might have told him, I do not think that's all. Because he mentioned you on ill terms, Vlad. Jack won't tell him that thing."

'Yeah, Jack was always ever so loyal to his friend.' Vlad didn't hold a single drop of guilt at his thoughts. Although he was beginning to feel remorse.

Vlad feigned a slightly surprised look, with the mention of a ghost and all.

"I don't know about a ghost kid who knew me." Vlad casually said. _'Just a few more lies.'_

"Don't ever lie to me, Vladimir Masters!" Madeline shouted, Vlad recoiling at her sudden exclamation. "I am not a fool, Vlad. I knew you still have a feeling for me, even when Jack and I were on good terms. But everything he said makes sense. He knew. The ghost boy knew about what happened to Danny that dreadful day."

Vlad's eyes widened.

"Is the ghost boy lying, Vlad? Do you know what happened to Danny that day?"

…

"What are you talking about, Madeline?" Vlad nervously chuckled. "Daniel was killed by a ghost on a basement full of ghost weapons. Do you think I would have let him get a little bit hurt when I've had an experience against ghosts? If I knew, Madeline, if I knew, Daniel would still be here, a 14-year old kid in high school, munching on cereals at your home, and you and Jack would still be together."

'_Just a few more lies.'_

"That's the point."

Vlad stared at Maddie.

"Excuse me?" the man cleared his throat.

"You love me, Vlad. Call me assuming, but it was more than obvious, Jack was just playing blind all along because he trusts you. And even more, Danny. He was an 8-year old child, and he trusts you so much. He did so as much open more around you than he did to us. I knew you. You used to be one of the kindest person I know, back in college. But the accident happened that rendered you a disability, and you were bitter since then."

"What does Daniel have to do with this, Madeline?"

"Everything, Vlad." Maddie said, and the glint in her eyes made him a little nervous. "You're the most successful businessman in the world. You're a politician. Those line of jobs' main skill is the art of deceiving. You've deceived my poor boy. I'm pretty sure of it."

"Madeline? Are you even acting yourself?" Vlad defended himself in this way. "Why are you listening to a ghost? Ghosts ruined your life."

'_Just a few more lies. But in this case, it has a partial truth to it.'_

"R-Right. Forgive me for that. I'm going to rest for now, I'm tired. Goodbye, Vlad."

"Forgiveness given. Rest well, Madeline."

With that, Maddie faced against Vlad.

'_What have I done?'_

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"Danny was my little brother."

Sam stared jaw-slacked at Jazz, while Tucker was overwhelmed with the sudden information assaulting him.

"Was?" Sam questioned.

"Daniel Fenton died 6 years ago. He was 8 back then, he is the same age as both of you are right now."

"Oh, my god", Sam put her hands on her mouth.

"I apologize for the intrusion, Jazz." Tucker asked for forgiveness. "I'm sorry, I should've known it was too painful for you."

"It's ok, Tucker", Jazz smiled sorrowfully. "I should be the one saying sorry, I kept too much from you two even if you trusted me."

"If you don't mind…" Tucker put his red beret down. "How does your younger brother look like?"

Jazz smiled, as she rummaged the room and found a picture frame on the table full of dust. Wiping it, the four members of the Fenton family was shown, everyone giving their best smiles. Jazz passed the frame to Sam. The two teenagers peered at the black-haired boy with the beautiful blue eyes that can rival the clear sky. Jazz looked so happy in the picture, while Maddie and Jack held hands.

"Danny is so precious." Jazz began. "I guess I could never ask for a better brother. Although he sometimes like annoying me, he's caring and nice. Back then, I think I was 6 that time, I was a bratty child, and I never liked Danny", Jazz giggled. "Mom and Dad were busy, I rarely talk to him, and never played, and he was bullied in school."

"Wow." Sam said, laughing to break the cold atmosphere. "Never thought you're once a cruel princess, princess."

"There was this one Winter day when I asked mom and dad if I can go play with my friends outside, and they agreed on one condition: I should bring Danny along. I promised to play with him if he stays on the park bench, and poor kid agreed even if I didn't plan on making my promise."

"Rude." Tucker commented.

"I played with my friends and went to their homes, playing with the usual toys young girls play. And when I came home, mom and dad got furious at me because I forgot to get Danny. He was out on heavy snow for eight hours."

"If I were your mom, Jazz, I'd probably kick you out." Sam commented. Jazz chuckled.

"Needless to say, we all panicked. We scrambled to the park to find out he wasn't where I left him. Mom was hysterical, she was shouting curses at the passersby for not being able to find a 4-year old boy. And guilt was eating me. This man told us his master found Danny, and was in the hospital right now. Turns out his master is none other than Vlad, who came to visit Mom and Dad and luckily bumped into Danny that time. He almost froze to death, and experienced a case of hypothermia."

"Oh."

"That was when Vlad wormed his way into our lives. Due to mom and dad's job, they were barely there, and Vlad filled the spot. We were fond of him, both Danny and I. He became our second father, and Danny got to the point that he called him Papa." Jazz said, and Tucker remembered the drawing.

Sam sighed.

"Jazz's life sure is dramatic, isn't it?"

"Sure do." Jazz replied. "Ah! Fuck my life!"

"I'm sorry Jazz." A different voice said. "It's my fault. I'm a terrible father."

Jazz and the two whirled around to see Jack leaning on the door.

"How long have you been there, dad?" Jazz asked, surprised to see her father.

"Just a moment ago, princess. Man, Danny's room sure does need cleaning." Jack smiled at his daughter. "Everything's painful, Jazz. It's my fault I was so careless, but… I do hope Danny is alright where he is now."

Jazz could only nod in return.

"Uh, Mr. Fenton, Jazz, maybe it's time for me and Tucker to go." Sam said, grabbing Tucker. "Thanks, and, um, I hope Danny's happy wherever he is."

Sam could only hope.

As soon as they got outside the house, they saw a familiar white haired ghost, waving at them with a sad smile.

"Phantom!" Sam exclaimed. "Care to explain why you have been avoiding us for a few days, ghost kid?"

"It's a long story." The ghost boy said. "But I just… I just wanted to properly say goodbye to both of you."

"What? What do you mean, dude?" Tucker asked.

"Uh, there were complications, and I… I wouldn't be able to leave the Ghost Zone anytime soon. Father gave me this chance to bid my farewells. This might be the last time I'm going to meet you, and I must say that I had a wonderful time with you. I hope you won't forget about me. I won't, too. Thanks."

"Stop being ridiculous, Phantom!" Sam shouted. "You leave on us like that and then you just say goodbye without telling the whole story? Tsk."

"I'm becoming like them, Sam, Tucker." Phantom said. "I found out that my obsession is into revenge, and I'm afraid that sooner or later, I'll hurt both of you. I'm a ghost, ghosts are vicious creatures."

"Sam, what's the problem?" Jazz barged out of the house to see Phantom. The ghost boy flinched at her presence, and quickly flew to the Ghost portal.

"Hey, Phantom!"

But he was gone, and probably never going back again.

**A/N: Quite shorter than the other chapters, but relatively normal. My writing skills are already getting rusty, I'm sad **

**I do hope you liked this chapter! Go Maddie, Go Mama Maddie, we love you www.**

**I have nothing more to say. Please tune in for the next chapter.**

**~AyaPie**

**Preview:**

"_We're going to find where that sneaky ghost kid is, whether he likes or not!"_

"_Stop pushing yourself too much, Vlad. I won't ever forgive you."_

"_Danny, Danny, my baby boy…"_

"_I think I figured it out."_

"_Figured out wha- Hey Tucker!"_

"_It's been years."_


	26. Chapter 26: Lost to Obsessions

**Sorry for not appearing for more than a week, finals has been keeping me busy, and just yesterday my dad passed away. I have written this chapter in advance so I only need to publish it. Nevertheless, the story will end soon, probably in less than 10 chapters. I'm also not motivated enough due to very few reviews, so I hope there's more to come? *commence puppy eyes at the readers***

**About the sequel, I'm still thinking about it. There's a possible story, and I can even make it a trilogy, but I don't know if I'll have enough time. School and life is stressing me out, my health bar's going red.**

**That's all, I hope you read! And review, please?**

**A Grasp at a Distant Memory**

**Chapter 26: Lost to Obsession**

**© - Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman - ©**

Vlad sat on the corner of his grandiose room, knees hunched up to his chest and hands on his ears.

"_Pay for your sins, Vladimir!" the right 'human' side of his conscience shouted at him. "You already caused too much grief for them, the only way for Madeline and Jasmine to ever forgive you is for you to admit what you have caused them, and for Danny to move on as well!"_

"_Do not listen to him, Plasmius." The right 'ghostly side' of him more so commanded. "You have come this far, why would you stop chasing the family of your dreams? You're about to grasp true happiness! Why would you let it go?"_

"STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP"

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

Jazz stayed in for a few days in her father's house, and intended to do so before her birthday, which is only a week to go, and later go to her mother's side before she goes to college. Even though their small family is separated, Jazz felt like it's her obligation to be by their side before she leaves for real, and venture into her own adult life.

Although the real struggle is that with the current problems, and the buried memories resurfacing, Jazz is faced with an inner turmoil that only she can understand.

The phone's ring reverberated throughout the room, and with her dad asleep, she made her way and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"J…asmine." The voice was hoarse, but there's no doubt it was him.

"Vlad." Jazz coldly said. "Are you looking for my dad? He's still asleep, and I'd appreciate if you don't mess up with his head again."

"Jasmine, no. I… I think I'm going insane…"

"Aren't you?" Jazz raised an eyebrow, curious as to what Vlad was exhibiting. Usually he talked in a calm-headed way, but now he seemed like he ran from hell back to Earth.

"I… apologize, Jasmine… For everything. For your mother, your father, for you… For Daniel. I'm sorry."

Jazz tensed at the name.

"Stop pushing yourself too much, Vlad. I won't ever forgive you."

There was silence, then low laughing in such a treble voice.

"I knew it." Vlad said, venom dripping in his voice. "I kind of expected things won't go this way. My way."

The young girl felt chills running down her spine when she heard his malicious tone. That tone she never thought he can do, no matter how sinister his plans are.

"And so?" Jazz courageously retorted. "You still did all those? What for, Vlad, just for your own sick amusement?"

"Maybe?" was the reply, and Jazz couldn't believe what he is saying. "Maybe I just liked to destroy your perfect little family, because it's your father's fault I couldn't have one."

"Maybe if you stop being so bitter about it, you'll find a suitable bride. After all, every woman would die to marry a billionaire."

"Spare me the theatrics, Jasmine." Vlad said, accompanied by a chuckle. "You know that method of intimidation is old, won't you try something new?"

"Oh well, if you aren't too old, I'd find something harder to comprehend." Jazz smirked.

"Touché, Jasmine. However, I gave Vlad a chance. It's time for Plasmius to take over."

"P-Plasmius?" Jazz stuttered, confused. "What the hell are you talking about?" Jasmine has heard about the white-caped ghost being Plasmius, but she wasn't sure.

"You shouldn't underestimate me, Jasmine." The teenager squeaked when she heard his voice going a bit echoic. "If a ghost has killed your brother, he can do so for the second time around."

"It's not just ghosts that killed him." Jazz said in a low voice. "You did."

"But isn't that the same thing?"

Before Jasmine could answer, Vlad hung up.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

Sam and Tucker just sat silent at the Nasty Burger's table, their tofu burger and cheeseburger already getting cold. The past few days has been pretty stressful and confusing, and the two teens were worried for their friends. For both Jazz and Phantom.

"It's all my fault." Tucker said, breaking the silence. "I shouldn't have barged in."

Sam was quite confused at how her friend was taking it. Tucker was usually the positive one in them, but now he's just blaming himself.

"Shush, Tucker, don't talk like that. It already happened years before we met Jazz, so we're not responsible in any way. Though I don't like how you trespassed on that room, at least Jazz is now more honest with us."

"I… I guess so." He flashed his Goth friend a soft smile, which she reciprocated. "Man, we're just on our first few weeks here on Amity, and a lot has already happened. I don't know whether to feel happy or regret it."

"Same thing." Sam chuckled. "I bet Mom wasn't going to believe it once I go 'Hey mom, I have a teenage ghost friend I met just a while ago'".

"Yeah. They'll think we are lunatics."

"Aren't you?" Sam quipped, and snickered afterwards, making Tucker shout in protest. Then the silence appeared once again.

"What do you think happened to Phantom?" Sam was the one to break the awkwardness this time. "I'm worried for him."

"Lovebirds." Tucker whispered, and Sam jabbed him in the ribs.

"I'm serious, Tucker." Sam was irked at how easily her friend changed mood. "He doesn't seem happy with the goodbye thing, but I feel like he wasn't forced either. I don't know what was happening to him, and I sure as hell want to help him get through it."

"Yeah." Tucker said, returning to his sullen mood once again. "But I'm afraid, Sam. Maybe he's right. Maybe the reason why he was a generally good ghost unlike most of them was because he hasn't discovered what his obsession is yet. Maybe now that he discovered who he really is, maybe he'll act more like them."

"What are you talking about, Tuck?" Sam said, chuckling nervously. "Are you saying that Phantom's gone mad?"

"He's just being a ghost, ok? It's not like he's-" Tucker interrupted, by which Sam quickly cut in.

"Tucker, I can't believe what you are implying right now." Sam quickly stood up, getting the attention of most people around them. "You wanted to leave him be just because he's at his hardest time right now. Unbelievable!"

Sam stormed away from the fast-food chain, leaving Tucker alone and the rest of people chattering about them.

"I… I'm just afraid for both our safety, Sam." Tucker sighed, as he sank down his seat in deep thoughts. Never have they thought that two dead boys will ruin their peaceful high school life even before it started.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

Clockwork frowned at the image of Vlad.

"It is just a matter of time, Vladimir." Clockwork began. "You might be unique from the other ghosts, but you are a ghost nonetheless." He shook his head, and stared at the image of Vlad, hunched up and disheveled.

"Your obsession caught up with you, and you are as good as a full ghost. It pains me that I couldn't do anything to help, but someday… all will be where it should be."

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

Sam stormed out the streets, furious at Tucker for suggesting such. Though she was afraid herself of how 'different' her ghost friend is now, the feeling of rescuing Phantom from the deepest pits of his own hell still has to be the top priority.

"Sam! Sam, wait!"

Sam heard the familiar voice, and ignored it, continuously sprinting down the streets.

"Sam, wait! I'm sorry, ok!" Tucker grabbed her arm. "I… I apologize for suggesting those kind of thoughts… "

Sam didn't even turn to see him, but still she was trembling of anger towards her friend.

"I'm… worried for both of us. Jazz, even. I was afraid ghosts will ruin us just how they ruined Jazz's life, and I don't want you getting hurt."

Sam's posture softened, and she spun to see Tucker's form.

"I am worried too, Tucker!" she countered, this time with less hostility. "I don't know what will happen, and I don't know if he'll be the same Phantom we know. But he trusted us. He trusted us enough even if he's a ghost, and we are humans. We should return the favor."

"I know that." Tucker sighed. "I realized that Phantom's not just a simple ghost. He's someone we enjoyed being with. And I shouldn't let this fears stop us from preventing whatever bad will happen to him." Tucker said. "We're going to find where that sneaky ghost kid is, whether he likes it or not!"

Sam smiled, relieved that Tucker was back on track again.

"Now that's the Tucker I know. Come on, we've got a Ghost Zone to go to, and a Ghost Kid to find."

Tucker nodded, and they made their way to Fenton Works.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"_MOMMY!" 4-year old Danny exclaimed one midnight, stormed to their room, startling Maddie and Jack awake, and ran to her mother's side, burying his face on her nightgown, sobbing silently._

"_Danny, baby, what's wrong?" Maddie said in a worried voice, stroking her little boy's hair._

"_M-Mommy…" Danny faced her, big blue eyes overflowing with tears. "There was a ghost, and-"_

"_GHOST! WHERE IS THE GHOST!?" Jack exclaimed, whipping out the nearest Fenton weaponry he can find. Danny sobbed harder, and Maddie glared at her husband. The burly man put the weapon back down and sat on the edge of the bed, shuffling his feet._

"_Danny, don't worry, it's just a nightmare, sweetie." Maddie affectionately kissed her son's forehead. "Mommy and Daddy are gonna protect you from ghosts."_

"_You will?" Danny sniffled, looking up to his mother._

"_Of course, Danny-boy!" Jack beamed, patting his son's back. "Daddy's going to shoo them away, and if they lay their ghostly hands on you, I'm going to rip them molecule by molecule!"_

_With Jack's enthusiasm and Maddie's comforting, the young boy got to smile and ease his night horrors away, eventually sleeping between his parents._

"_Danny, Danny, my baby boy…"_

Maddie smiled at the memory of her youngest child she treasured so much. The telephone rang, awakening her out of her reveries. Realizing that both her parents are away, she trudged her way downstairs and lifted the receiver.

"Hello? May I help you?" she began, but a few seconds later there wasn't still a reply. "Hello?"

"Mom…" the caller said, and the woman perked up at the familiar voice.

"Jasmine, dear!" She called his name. "It's nice to hear from you! How is my baby girl?"

"M-Mom…" Maddie suddenly became worried when she noticed her voice is trembling. "Mom, I can't keep it a secret anymore, I… Mom, I'm scared. I'm scared for you and dad."

"S-Sweetie? Can you tell me what's wrong? You're making me worry too much here!" panic dripped at the edge of Maddie's voice. "What are you talking about?"

"I – I don't know anymore…" Jazz's scared voice filled Maddie's ears. "He came here earlier, apologizing for his selfish mistakes, but then after I said no, he began talking weirdly."

"Jazz, calm down." Maddie said, though she was having a hard time doing so as well. "Who is this he you are talking about?"

"Mom, h-he's—mff!" Jazz's voice suddenly became muffled, and she could hear low chuckling from a deep male voice.

"Jazz!" Maddie shouted, now way beyond panicked. "Jazz, answer me!"

"Hello, my dear Madeline."

Maddie froze.

"Vlad!" Maddie shouted at him. "What happened to Jazz!? Is she ok!?"

In response, the man chuckled.

"V-Vlad...?"

"Perhaps you should know by now, Madeline. I am the one who'll win this game. Not your daughter, and not Jack."

"Vlad, you… Let her go!"

"Give me reasons why would I, Madeline? When I can use her against Jack and you?"

There was a scuttling sound, and Maddie heard another person on the background.

"Let my daughter go, Vlad."

"Jack?" Maddie quipped, her voice tiny and beaten. For a while, no one talked, then she heard Jack.

"Y-You're not human?"

Maddie's eyes widened. She then heard crashing, and grunting from Jack.

"J-Jack?" Maddie's worry for her ex-husband grew. "Jack, speak up."

"I'm sorry Madeline, it took quite a while to silence him."

"W-What did you do to them, Vladimir?" Maddie demanded. "Don't hurt them, please…"

"I guess that depends on your cooperation, Madeline." Vlad chuckled. "You know where my castle is at Wisconsin. I'll be waiting. You lost your son, you wouldn't want your daughter to suffer the same fate, would you?"

With that, he hung up, and Maddie dropped on the floor, sobbing.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"What happened in this place!?"

Sam and Tucker's eyes widened in horror when they discovered what have become of the Fenton household. Jack was on the ground, bleeding profusely, while a Fenton bazooka was present not too far to where he lays.

"Mr. Fenton!" Sam and Tucker rushed to his side. "What happened?"

"A-A ghost…"

Tucker looked around the place and found some handy first-aid kit not too far from the basement stairs, and handed it to Sam. The teenage girl began dressing Jack's wounds.

"A ghost did this, Mr. Fenton? But … why, and who?"

Jack winced, but then his expression hardened.

"H-He's Vlad… He's the ghost… Plasmius…"

Sam and Tucker gasped.

"H-He's a ghost? He's been fooling us all along in human clothing?"

"N-No… He's a half-ghost." Jack tried to stand up, but pain ripped through his side, and was forced to lie down once again, blood seeping through the bandages.

"Do not move, Mr. Fenton! You lost a lot of blood already!" Sam scolded. "A half ghost? H-How…"

"I believe it is the portal accident way back college… But he took Jazz! And now he's trying to get to Madeline too! I can't believe I trusted that abomination."

"What!?" the girl exclaimed in a horrified expression. "T-That devil, he's taken Jazz hostage! I knew there was something wrong in him! Jazz said so!"

"I have to rescue Jazz." Jack once again attempted to stand up and succeed this time. "I don't wanna lose her too."

"If we can't stop you, I guess we'd have to make sure you'll go out just fine, right, Tucker?"

Sam faced Tucker to see him in a thinking stance, eyebrows furrowing together.

"Tucker?"

"I think I figured it out." Tucker said, clarity evident in his emotions.

"Figured out wha- Hey Tucker!"

Before Sam could ask him what it is, Tucker sped into the basement.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

Phantom sat at the ledge of their domain's porch, swinging his legs back and forth. He has been staring at particularly nothing, his green eyes a bit glazed over. However, he was snapped back into reality when he saw a familiar dark-skinned boy.

"Hey ghost kid!" Tucker shouted, holding his knees while panting. "Get your sorry ass here and help us with our problem!"

Phantom merely raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't I make it clear, Tucker? I'm cutting off my ties with all of you. You shouldn't have come here in the first place."

"What the hell, dude?" Tucker replied. "Jazz was kidnapped and Mr. Fenton was injured by Plasmius. And you, you just hang out there daydreaming all day? You're not the Phantom I knew before."

The ghost boy lightly gasped.

"Jazz was kidnapped? When did this happen?"

"Just a few hours ago. Mr. Fenton told us that the ghost creep revealed himself to be Vlad Masters, and now he's using Jazz to marry her mom. That sick old frootloop."

"N-No." Phantom said, clenching his fist. "A-As much as I wanna help, I don't wanna … kill a human." Remembering his recently found obsession, he was more than afraid he'd kill Vlad.

"Geez." The dark-skinned boy facepalmed. "Are you going to put that stupid obsession before Jazz, Phantom?"

"There's nothing stupid about-"

"Or should I say, Danny Fenton?"

There was silence for a few seconds, until Phantom's face was graced with a sorrowful smile.

"It's been years. Never thought I'd still be called by my real name."

**A/N: Yes, and I officially say that within less than 10 chapters, this story is coming to a close!**

**I'm sorry if my writing skills are getting a bit different. I'm quite depressed and I think this is affecting my style, or probably because I didn't have an update for a while. I'll try my best to get back to my original writing.**

**This story will (probably) have three endings: heavenly, hellish and true. Heavenly would be a good end, hellish a bad end, and true would be quite bittersweet (and might also continue the sequel). I've thought of these thoroughly, and we're getting there. **

**I guess that's all. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**~ aypttym**

**Preview:**

"_Come with me, Madeline, Jasmine. I'm going to make sure that you'll be safe with me."_

"_I'd never forgive you for doing that to him!"_

"_Tucker… Did I hear that correctly, or is my ears playing with me?"_

"_Uh, hi dad."_

"_Son…"_


	27. Chapter 27: Father, Son, Wife, Daughter

**Chapter 27 is here!**

**Things have been busy now, and I might be updating slower soon. Don't worry, this story will end soon, and I might pick another pace for the sequel.**

**I have enjoyed writing this chapter so much, so I hope you'll appreciate it. There's so many bondings and revelations here. Also Vlad's kind of different now.**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**

**A Grasp at a Distant Memory**

**Chapter 27: Father, Son, Wife, Daughter**

**© - Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman - ©**

"Let me go, you frootloop!" Jazz screamed, tugging at her restraints. "Leave me alone! Leave mom and dad alone!"

"That I cannot do, Jasmine." Plasmius floated in front of the tied-up teenager. "I've invested so much effort in this, I couldn't let this go to waste."

"You let everything go to waste the moment you killed Danny!" she retorted. "Why can't you just accept that my mom loves my dad?! I treated you as a part of my family, and Danny did too! Why'd you have to destroy my life?"

"Your bumbling oaf of a father destroyed my life too, Jasmine!" he yelled, making Jazz wince. "He was so oblivious to the fact that I like Madeline, and even killed the chances I had with her by half-killing me into that stupid portal of his with his imbecility!"

There was silence for a while.

"T-That was an accident." Jazz broke the calm. "Dad never wanted to make you suffer. Perhaps if you have told him, he'd be more than willing to help you. And-"

"Believe me, he won't." the man chuckled bitterly. "As a matter of fact, I think that he would murder me on the spot, mumbling about how his best friend got taken over by a certain 'ghost'."

"My dad is a-"

"Well, I think that particular one is true… Vlad is not in charge anymore… He had his chance, yet he failed."

Jasmine gulped, unable to appear unfazed anymore.

"I am more of a ghost than a human now." The now-ghost Plasmius continued. "As much as Vlad wants to repent, his ghostly side's obsession has now taken over."

The teenager just stared at him in shock.

"You know what Vlad Masters want, Jasmine? To kill Jack, and take away everything precious to him."

"Y-You're insane…"

"He spent years thinking about a plot." The ghost ignored her. "A plot to take the woman he loves away from the arms of the traitor he once called as a 'best friend'." Plasmius paced around while talking. "You know where he had gone wrong, Jasmine?" he faced the young girl. "He began to get close to you and Daniel. The two of you were so innocent Vlad's black rotten heart was softened and healed. He treated you both as the children he never had, the son and daughter he had always dreamt of."

"If you really loved my brother and I, why would you go as far as killing Danny! How can that be called love!?" Jazz retorted, finally getting strength after hearing as much.

"Believe me, it was just a slip of the hand, Vlad never really meant it." Plasmius stared at his fist and clenched it. "It wasn't his plan to kill Daniel, instead it is your father. However… He happened to hear so much. The young boy who trusted Vlad so much… All of the trust are gone in just a matter of minutes. And Vlad saw what he dreaded the most… The look of disbelief, fear and disgust. The same face Jack and Madeline have given him way back he had ecto-acne. Of all the people to give him that kind of look, it was Daniel… the son he so wanted as his own will hate him… He can never go near any of the Fentons again, not you, not Maddie, not Daniel if ever a word happens to pop out from the little boy's mouth. Vlad did what was the next sensible thing he can do: eliminate the threat."

"That's not even-"

"Let me finish, Jasmine." He cut her off. "The moment his beam shot straight on Daniel's chest, Vlad regret it just as easily as he released it. He hurt, no, he killed Daniel, and the moment you walked in, just in time he reverted human, he had terrorized you. He never wanted to hurt you anymore, so he did the sensible thing next to killing you: to threaten you into submission. He can easily kill Jack, yet he kept his promise not to hurt him if you're not going to tell anything. But, Jasmine, you lied. You told, well, almost told your mom about your plan. You went against your promise, Jasmine. But worry not, my daughter. Let us all forget about that. Come live with me under my riches and power. You're going to be everything you want to be."

"Do not call me daughter!" Jazz snapped. "You're far from being a father to me!"

"Being the rebellious kind, aren't we? Don't worry, once you're living with me, we're going to take care of that."

The doorbell was heard.

"Yes, look who we have here, Jasmine. I think your mother wouldn't be able to lose her remaining child anymore. That's how much she loves you."

"Mom, no!"

"Just stay there, my dear." Plasmius said, as he reverted to being a human. He left the room where Jazz was in, and closed the door. He went his way through the front door and casually greeted Madeline, who in turn slapped him in his face hard.

"Where is my daughter, you monster!? What did you do to her! I swear if you-"

"Calm down, Madeline." Vlad took Maddie's chin into his hand. "You look beautiful even when you're infuriated, I'm impressed."

"Don't touch me!" Maddie said as she slapped his hand away. "I never thought you'd go as far as this… Just tell me where my daughter is now!"

Vlad feigned hurt as he caressed his hand.

"Sure, follow me then." He said with a stoic voice. Maddie stared around the mansion nervously as they trudged their way.

"You better not be planning anything fishy, Vladimir." The woman glared at the billionaire, who just chuckled.

"After all you've heard, you think there wasn't a plan in my mind, Maddie?" Vlad chuckled. "Give me more credit than that."

"And what happened to Jack? Tell me you didn't…"

"He's probably bleeding all over his Fenton floor now, my dear."

"What!?" Maddie said, glowering at Vlad, who stood proudly. "How can you hurt him!? He trusted you!"

"That's bad for him, he's too much of a bumbling oaf to trust a wrong guy then."

"I couldn't believe you!" Maddie yelled.

"You probably won't believe me more later." He said with a dark laugh. "We're here."

Vlad untwisted the knob and opened the door as Jasmine looked at her mother, eyes widened with fear.

"Jazz!"

"Mom!"

The mother ran to her daughter and cut off her restraints.

"You. Sick. Freak." Maddie glared daggers at the man. "You've stooped this low at scheming…"

"Low?" Vlad asked, then gave out a laugh. "Come on, Maddie, you must admit this was clever enough."

Jazz rubbed the sore spot, as she glared at the man like her mother did.

"Come now, Jasmine." Maddie held her daughter by the hands. "We're going to leave. Now."

Jazz looked at her fearfully.

"Jazz, what's wrong?"

"I believe you cannot leave my premises by now, Madeline. I've come this far, I'm never letting you go."

"W-What?" Maddie stared at him in disbelief.

"Come with me, Madeline, Jasmine. I'm going to make sure that you'll be safe with me."

"I'd never forgive you for doing that to him!" Jazz countered. "You sick murderer!"

"W-What do you mean, Jasmine?" Maddie asked, confused at her daughter's words.

With that, he transformed into his ghostly counterpart, Plasmius.

"What? Y-You're… that's not possible…" Maddie gasped.

"Your fool of an ex-husband did more than take you away from me, my dear. He took away half of my life."

"T-The portal incident… Y-You turned… half-ghost…"

"Yes, yes. Now, it's time you two get to experience who is the better husband and father now…"

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"How did you make the connection, Tuck?" Phantom nervously laughed.

"Oh, come on, Danny. Give me some credit." Tucker smiled at him. "It was just a little speck of my childlike curiosity and my natural intelligence to come up with the fact that Jazz's 8-year old younger brother who has been dead for 6 years and has a certain obsession for space-related things is the same guy as our 14-year old ghost friend who knows too much about the night sky."

"That's… There is a lot of people like that, Tucker." The ghost boy frowned.

Phantom jumped up from where he was sitting.

"W-Well, to be honest, it was just a hunch… I just couldn't just snoop away from the similarities. And then, there was that thing with Vlad being Plasmius supporting my theory… Tell me, Danny, is he the one who killed you?"

Phantom faced away from Tucker.

"Yes he did, Tucker. He did just so I wouldn't be able to stop his plans of getting to my mom." The ghost clenched his fists. "Of all the people, it was him, it was the man who I treated as some fatherly figure."

"That's… insane."

"Yeah." The apparition sighed. "I… I wanted to kill him for doing so but… I'll just be like the other ghosts there, struggling for a negative obsession, not caring if they hurt others or not just to do what they want. I'll be no better than that man."

Tucker looked at Phantom intently.

"I see." Tucker laughed hoarsely. "Life has been pretty rude to you, hasn't it?"

"More like, both my life and my afterlife." The two teenage boys had a good laugh to share. "I bet if you were alive, we'd be better friends."

"Aren't we, now?" Phantom asked. "I guess… No matter what happens, whether I stay dead or alive in an alternate timeline, we'll still find a way to be friends and be in each other's throat, aren't we?"

"Yeah. Except that in another timeline, we'd be playing video games and going to school together!"

"That sounds fun… Too bad everything happened."

Tucker sat down where Phantom was originally sitting.

"It can happen someday, dude! I'm pretty sure that after you get reincarnated, our paths will cross again."

"I won't get reincarnated, Tucker." The ghost looked at his human friend. "I don't want to… I can't imagine fulfilling my wish to kill someone… I promised myself I won't turn feral…"

"I can't stop you if that's what you want, Phan- Danny. But maybe you still should think and see things in a different light. Just because it looks bad doesn't mean it is. A lot of people will be guiding you, and I'm pretty sure that you'll come out alright. I trust you. Sure I did get suspicious and scared of you and I'm sorry for that, but I think I should give you the credits this time."

Phantom briefly remembered Ember's words.

"_I do hope you grab the chance of a second life. I'd like to meet a human you."_

"I'll think about it, Tucker." Phantom once again smiled at his friend. "I'll think about it."

"Now that's cool!" the dark-skinned boy cheered. "You're going to be alright, Danny!" he and the ghost boy high-fived.

"Tucker, did I hear that correctly, or are my ears playing with me?"

Both the boys spun around to find Sam, staring at them in disbelief while slinging Jack's big arms painfully above hers. The older man mirrored her expression, although it is more strained.

"Y-Yeah. I just found out recently, even Phantom just did." Tucker nervously rubbed his temples.

Phantom nervously bit his lip. Tucker awkwardly shifted around. Sam just stared at them with disbelief.

"Uh, h-hi d-ad." The ghost boy looked at Jack, tears spring from his eyes. "I missed you… It's been a while, h-hasn't it?"

Jack released himself from Sam's hold, limping through Phantom's sobbing form. He enveloped the ghost kid into his arms and didn't let go for a while, father and son drying their eyes out.

"Danny… Son…"

Danny's ghost wrapped his arms around his father back, sobbing into his orange- now stained red jumpsuit.

**A/N: I HAVE ALWAYS WAITED FOR THIS TIME. FATHER-SON BONDING. YES.**

**As a DP fan when I was a kid, I am bothered by Jack's severe attitude. I kind of believe he has ADHD, as he seems intelligent enough not to be considered as a lunatic. I removed his hyperactivity here, partly because he lost his whole family. And I hope a matured Jack won't really matter much, you'll probably be seeing more of him in the later sequel.**

**A few chapters remaining! :}}} **

**~ aypttym**

**Preview:**

"_M-Mom… I am there when he killed Danny. I know what exactly happened."_

"_It's too late… You couldn't get out of my clutches now."_

"_It's time…"_

"_Leave my wife and daughter alone, Vladimir, or you'll regret it."_

"_No… This isn't happening…"_

"_Afraid to face your imminent death, Plasmius?"_

"_No, Danny, stop!"_

"_Danny?"_


	28. Chapter 28: Danny

**I'm back, and I'm still alive!**

**I'm sorry for not updating for a while, as I've said, things have been pretty hard for me, and I took a break for the meantime. Don't worry, since it's already Christmas break, I'll try to write in advance so that I can update regularly.**

**Also, I've started writing the plot for the sequel! Since this will be finished in like less than a few chapters, I would be introducing you to the follow-up story. And if I'd have further time, I'll make it a trilogy. So far I've written summaries for 9 chapters now, and I'm excited!**

**Anyway, time to stop myself before ranting, have a nice time reading and don't forget to review! It inspires me a lot.**

**A Grasp at a Distant Memory**

**Chapter 28: Danny**

**© - Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman - ©**

"Man, I hate to say this, but this sounds like a really terrible fanfiction plot." Sam said, stopping the mushy father-son bonding.

Tucker chuckled at his friends' words. "Couldn't agree less. It seems like something only the craziest of authors would do."

The Fenton males unclasped themselves from the hug.

"I-I'm sorry for not telling you as soon as I remembered, Dad. I was just so scared, and I thought you wouldn't be able to…accept me for what I am… after all, I'm what you hate."

Jack knelt down in front of Danny and held him by the shoulders.

"Son, listen to me. No matter what happens, you'll always be my boy. E-Even though I never expected to see you again… You appeared, and I'm able to see you once again and that's all that matters. I love you so much, Danny."

"I love you too, Dad." Danny said, giving him a soft smile. "I'm sorry for ever doubting you."

Jack stood up, wincing from the sudden pain.

"C-Careful, Dad." Phantom assisted him.

"We're in a hurry now, Danny. Your sister, and probably even your mother has been kidnapped by that sick guy… I never thought Vlad, of all people, my best friend was the one who had always wanted to… kill me… to take my family away from me." Vlad looked at nowhere in particular, eyes ablazing with fury.

"Dad… He… Vlad killed me."

Jack's eyes widened at the information.

"I heard him plotting that night against you… I heard everything about how he wanted to kill you and take the three of us in his clutches. I saw him transform into Plasmius, dad. I never thought he'd find me eavesdropping and… not able to risk what is in his plans… he murdered me."

Jack was already trembling with rage and fury.

"That sick man… I'll kill him… I'll kill that fucking abomination!" with that said, Jack sped away from the teenagers who are shouting his name.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"Let go of us, Vlad", Maddie said, tied up beside Jasmine. "I beg of you, if you want to keep the small ounce of respect I still have in you."

Vlad chuckled at her words, grabbing her by the chin. Maddie flinched, and avoided eye contact.

"Sorry to break it to you, Maddie. I don't need to have those, because I'll be enforcing it on both you and Jasmine soon."

"No matter what you do, Masters, we wouldn't submit to you! I only have one father, and that's Jack Fenton!" Jazz spat at his face. The man growled, but then exhaled deeply.

"Calm down, Plasmius." He said, letting go of his annoyance towards Jazz's behavior. "What a way to address your future surname, my precious daughter. Maybe I should leave the two of you to think of your future actions… After all, there's only one choice, and you still failed to grasp it."

He slammed the door shut.

"J-Jazz…" Maddie called her daughter, her voice wavering. "W-What do you mean by Vlad is a murderer? Is… Is Jack dead?"

"He intended to kill dad, although I do believe he was still alive when we left, I could only hope Sam and Tucker would arrive… But mom, I have to tell you something. I've been holding this for so long… I think it's time you know."

Maddie gulped. "What is it sweetie? What is this thing I should know?"

"M-Mom…" Jazz stuttered, tears flowing from her eyes. "I am there when he killed Danny. I know exactly what happened."

Maddie gasped sharply, unable to breathe steadily. "Wha… What?"

"Danny heard him. He heard all of his plans to kill dad, marry you, and adopt the two of us. Danny knew how much Vlad was a villain."

There was silence for a while.

"J-Jazz…" Maddie said, her gaze cast down.

"Y-Yes, mom?"

"H-How come you didn't tell us, Jasmine!? How come you let your father and I suffer while you knew all of what happened!?" Maddie shouted. "How have you kept this on yourself for 6 whole years!?"

"Mom, I'm sorry!" Jazz cried, her tears falling freely once again. "He threatened me with dad's life! He said that he's gonna kill Dad the moment I spout anything to the both of you! I don't want Dad to get hurt, Mom! I'm so, so sorry!"

Maddie calmed down, immediately ridden with guilt.

"Jazz, I'm sorry, I-"

"No, Mom, I'm sorry! I was the one who ruined our family! I am the one who didn't protect Danny, I am the one who let you two divorce, I am the one who destroyed our lives! If I wasn't so cowardly, Danny would still be here, and you'd still be happily married to Dad!"

"Jazz stop!" Maddie shouted, causing Jazz to stop in her rant. "I'm sorry for being rash, but it isn't your fault. I love you, Jazz, and I understand. You're scared, for your father, for me, and for yourself. I know, Jazz. I was scared too. But now, let's make it up, ok? … For you, I'll try to make up to your father."

"… You'll… do?"

"Yes, Jazz, anything for my sweetheart. Now, to get these binds off me." Maddie began fidgeting in her binds. "Ah! Here!" with the Fenton lipstick she kept in her pocket, she cut the wires free of herself and her daughter. "Come on, let's leave before Vlad comes back."

However, as soon as Maddie turned the knob, Vlad came towering in front of them.

"I couldn't afford an escape, could I?"

Instinctively, Maddie pulled Jazz behind her.

"Leave us alone, Vlad, please. You know we won't be your family." Maddie's firm gaze could send the brawny men cowering, but it did nothing to appease Vlad.

"It's too late…" Vlad smirked. "You couldn't get out of my clutches now."

He held Maddie and Jazz by the arm, the woman trying to break free as they levitated to god knows where. However, Vlad stopped when an ecto-gun made it's way at the center of his eyes.

"It's time…" the half-ghost smiled darkly. "It's time I kill Jack Fenton in front of his family."

"Jack!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Leave my wife and daughter alone, Vladimir, or you'll regret it." For some reason, Jack's haunting glare intimidated the ghost, even if for a bit. "I'll never forgive you for what you have done to my family."

"Do you have a death sentence, Fenton?" Vlad raised his eyebrow at him. "You do know I can pound you to ashes right here, hm?"

"I wouldn't allow myself to die before you do, you fucking demon traitor." Jack cocked the gun closer to him.

"So, I am the traitor here, Mr. I-fried-my-bestfriend-in-the-ghost-portal?"

"Shut your mouth, Masters." Jack replied. "Let them go. Maybe I'll be a bit merciful. That's depending on your choice."

"Are you telling me I'm the weaker one here?" Plasmius chuckled quite darkly. "You don't know who you are going against, Fenton. But then again, you weren't the brightest of the bulbs."

It didn't take too long for Plasmius to find out there was someone behind him, about to attack him too.

"Think you're indestructible, Vlad? Hmph, you better reconsider."

Vlad's eyes widened at the familiar voice.

"No… This isn't happening…"

Vlad turned around to come face-to-face with one person he doesn't prefer to see for the meantime, the young boy he killed 6 years ago.

"If it isn't the runt. What a pleasant surprise, boy. Here to see Jack Fenton perish too? Well, you're welcome to join the farewell party!"

Phantom just glared at him, as he conveyed a blast to his direction with such swift movements the half-ghost was unprepared for. Plasmius got hit, sending the two captive girls to fall from a low altitude.

"You've gotten better than last time, little badger, but I'm afraid I-"

Plasmius didn't have time to finish his words, as an ever bigger blast was sent on his direction, this time being able to evade it.

"I'm not a fan of swift attacks, my son."

"DON'T CALL ME YOUR SON!" the young ghost shouted, sending an array of attacks on him, startling the older ghost.

Vlad formed a shield, blocking all of Phantom's offenses on him.

"What in the blazes are you doing!?"

"I'm killing you!" Phantom shouted, venom dripping on his voice. "I'm killing you and I'm going to make sure you'll suffer first!"

Jack and Jazz visibly paled at Phantom's sudden change of demeanor, while Maddie just stood confused of what was happening.

"What… Why is he… acting so strange?" Maddie asked out loud, unsure if this was the heroic ghost kid she met earlier. Jazz regarded her with a scared look, while Jack kept quiet. He was still weighing on whether to tell his ex-wife that their son is Phantom.

"His obsession… is killing that ghost."

Maddie, startled at Jack's statement, nervously laughed at him. "W-What? He… Phantom wanted to kill Vlad?"

"He's not our friend anymore, Maddie. He has been consumed by this ghostly obsession of taking away my family from me."

"Has he… Has he always been the reason why our family… Why this happened to our family!?" Maddie questioned, tears falling from her eyes. Jack refused to meet her gaze.

"I'm sorry, Maddie. I trusted the wrong person."

Maddie suddenly remembered the happiness she has had back then when she was happy. Jack proposing to her. Their wedding vows. Making ghost-related inventions together. Having Jazz and Danny.

The Wisconsin ghost, the man who commanded all the ghosts to threaten the children's lives. To cause a rift between her and Jack's relationship.

The Wisconsin ghost who killed the youngest Fenton is Vlad Masters, their closest friend.

"N-No, Jack." Maddie's voice cracked. "I fell right into his plans. We are all his victims. I couldn't… I couldn't have imagined Vlad can do something like this too."

Her gaze eventually drifted to the young ghost boy who was continuously beating their ex-friend.

"But Phantom… Where does he fit into this, Jack?" Maddie gazed at her ex-husband, who stiffened in his position. "What is his connection to Vlad? Why does he obsess over his murder?"

Jack took a deep breath.

"Maddie, I don't know how you'll be able to take this, but Phantom is-"

Before Jack could finish his sentence, the two ghosts zoomed between the two of them, Phantom gaining the upper hand as he kept on pinning Plasmius down, just a few meters away from Maddie and Jack.

"Afraid to face your imminent death, Plasmius?" Phantom said, gritting through his teeth. "You'll pay for what you did to me and them!" He began concentrating a big ball of ectoblast in his hands as he sat on top of Plasmius prone form, ready to blast him to pieces. Just then, his two friends budged inside the scene.

"No, Danny, stop!"

Maddie's eyes widened like dinner plates.

"Dude, this isn't like you!" Tucker shouted. "Maybe you've got it all wrong! You promised. Clockwork told us you promised that you won't turn like them."

"Leave me be." He ordered his two friends. "He ended my life, I'll end his. He destroyed my family, he'll suffer."

"Danny?" Maddie called, in a tiny, quivering voice. "My baby boy… Is that you?"

The ghost boy lifted his gaze from the guy he hated to his mother, and his expression softened almost immediately. Their gazes connected, and Maddie saw the same wide blue eyes in those soft glowing green gaze. The charging attack sizzled from his hands until it was nothing.

However, Danny made a wrong move of getting distracted. Plasmius was suddenly up, and was holding him hostage against his family.

"Now, now. I bet this little boy is precious to all of you, dead or alive. I have a proposition to make, and if you agree, he gets to stay safe in the Ghost Zone. Isn't that hard, is it?"

**A/N: Merry Christmas dearies!**

**Next chapter will probably be the second to the last, depending on what pace I'd actually choose. It was fun writing the last part of this chapter, and like you, I'm getting excited on what happens next too. Hopefully, this series will be finished early 2016.**

**See you next chapter! I love you, and your Christmas gift to me might be reviews ****. Hehe.**

**~ aypttym**

**Preview:**

"_Let me go!"_

"_I-I'll come with you, Vlad. Just let Danny go."_

"_No! Don't do this, Mom!"_

"_I love you, Danny, and I'm sorry."_

"_Sam! I found it! Is this the one?"_

"_Face it, Jack, you've lost."_

"_That's what you'd like to think!"_

"_Fenton ghost boy, catch!"_


	29. Chapter 29: A True Face

**To be honest, I have intended for this story to be a little bit longer, to have more side stories about other ghosts, however, I feel like a lot of readers who loved this story will eventually get tired if I kept on a relatively slow pace, so here it is, nearing the end.**

**That's all for pre-chapter notes! Have a good time reading!**

**A Grasp at a Distant Memory**

**Chapter 29: A True Face**

**© - Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman - ©**

Phantom and Plasmius' position was changed in just a few moments of distraction. The older ghost held the younger one in the torso using his left hand, the right charging a fatal attack of ectoplasm supposedly directed at him. Jack gritted his teeth and lunged at Vlad, though the Wisconsin ghost just put the ball of death closer to his son, making him stop at his tracks.

"Now, now." Vlad Plasmius directed an evil smirk at his former best friend. "I bet this little boy is precious to you, dead or alive. I have a proposition to make, and if you agree, he gets to stay safe in the Ghost Zone." He then sent a hungry look at Maddie, which sent shivers to her spine. "Isn't that hard, is it?"

"Hmph." Phantom smirked at the man holding him at his mercy. "As if that will kill me, Plasmius, you already killed me before, remember?"

"I'm aware of that, little badger. However, I do believe no one would want to see little Danny hurt and bleeding ectoplasm."

"Face it Plasmius, you've lost!" the young ghost shouted. "Mom and Jazz has lost their trust in you, and nobody is on your side now. No matter what you do, you couldn't take away what isn't yours!"

Plasmius pressed the ball of ectoplasm closer to him, just a few millimeters away from his face.

"You need to learn that this is adult's talk, Daniel. You are not allowed to interfere, you're the one subdued after all."

"W-What do you want, Vladimir?" Maddie asked, her eyes wide with fear.

"You know well what I want, Madeline dear." Vlad said in such a sick voice Jack resisted the urge to hurl. "I've always loved you ever since college, and that buffoon who has married you took you away from me. Now, I can have you again, Maddie. I'm giving you the choice. Jasmine will just be an incentive, but you know you are always necessary in my life."

Maddie gulped.

"No… I've never… loved you, Vlad."

"Yes, you do, my dear." He replied. "As much as I hate to admit it to myself, you loved Jack, that incompetent fool, instead of me, a successful, wise b-"

"Calculating, pretentious, ugly old frootloop." Danny supplied.

"Shut up, Daniel!" Vlad eyes got redder, as the boy shrinked under his hold. He had already lost the fury and adrenaline he had earlier during the heat of the battle. "Back to my point, Maddie. Yes, I am aware you don't like me, however, you do love Daniel, am I right?"

"Yes I do!" she shouted. "I love him so much I loathe you for murdering my baby boy, Vladimir!"

Danny stared at his mom's scared but fierce look. He was endeared of his mother's recent words, but he had a bad feeling about this. Here he was, useless, being used against his family. And he might be the reason his family will get hurt and lonely. Again.

"Let me go!" he began struggling weakly against him, not minding when the ectoplasm attack is grazing him slightly. "Please…" he pleaded, quivering in a voice that startled the human side of Vlad. "Please don't do this."

Plasmius gritted his teeth, aware that his human side is almost taking over. However, he kept firm.

"No, Daniel. You're my key in getting what I want. That was always supposed to be that way." He whispered to the boy.

"I-I'll come with you, Vlad. Just let Danny go."

Everyone in the room turned to Maddie, as she stepped a little bit closer to Vlad, who was smirking.

"Mads, no!" Jack grabbed her arm. "You don't need to do this."

Maddie gave Jack a sorrowful smile.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I love you." She took Jack's arm away gently, as she stepped further near the enemy holding her son.

"No! Don't do this, Mom!" Danny shouted.

"I love you, Danny, and I'm sorry."

In just a split second, Plasmius released his hold on the boy and held on the woman, the other hand that has been charged with an attack hit directly on the intended target. Phantom got blasted to a wall and was motionless for a while.

"Danny!" Jack shouted, torn between running to Danny or Maddie. "You didn't hold on to your promise!" he gritted his teeth as he began lunging at Vlad, only for him to disappear with Maddie.

"Maddie!" came Jack and Jazz's synchronized screams. Phantom extended his hand to the place where Vlad and Maddie stood a minute ago, before succumbing to darkness.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"Clockwork!"

After watching the whole situation in his lair with deafening silence, the Time Spirit turned around to see Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Jack running to him, Jack holding an unconscious Danny at his back.

"I suppose you are all here to ask me where Vlad Plasmius is."

"Yes, please tell me how to save my wife." Jack said in a pleading voice.

"Very well." Clockwork said. "He's at one of his cabins in Colorado, situated along the woods near the border of Kansas. You'll find it easily there. Though, I do have a favor to ask all of you."

"W-What is it?" Sam looked taken aback by how small the Time Master and the current leader of the Ghost Zone sounds. "Can we be of any assistance, Clockwork?"

"Yes." He then waved his hand at the mirror showing the future, and he showed what will happen to Sam and Tucker once they get there. The two of them got crushed under a wall pinning them, leading to their premature death.

"W-What…" Tucker looked in disgust. "Are you saying we're gonna die?"

"Yes… Not unless you two don't go to that place."

"Then what do you suggest we do!?" Sam asked. "We can't just wait here while they suffer under Plasmius!"

"That's where the favor I want to ask comes in, children." He said, then opening the mirror that tells the future, and showing them the Time staff, the one which has been stolen by Vlad for years already. "Suppose they didn't make it in time to rescue Maddie, the rest of the Fenton family will perish, and Danny will have to remain a ghost until he disintegrates."

The humans stared at him in shock.

"As of now, I'm currently powerless to help all of you go through this ordeal unscathed." Clockwork said, closing the mirror. "However, in case Sam and Tucker manages to retrieve the staff, by which I believe the both of them has the better chance, I can undo whatever is supposed to happen."

Sam grabbed Tucker closer to her and whispered something in his ear, while the rest looked at them curiously.

"I guess… We really can't do a thing about it, huh?" Sam rubbed the back of her head. "Where are we supposed to find the staff then?"

"His Wisconsin mansion, the one you've went from just a while ago. It was on his basement, where he kept his own ghost portal."

"I don't have a clue where that is, but we'll do our best, right, Sam?"

"You got it." Sam and Tucker fistbumped. Clockwork smiled at them, as he then faced the Fenton family.

"You knew, didn't you?" Jazz asked him in a serious tone. "From the beginning, you knew that Phantom is my brother, yet you didn't give him a single hint. You met us, and you didn't even tell us. Why?"

"It was his choice to remember, Jasmine." The Time Master said, as he glanced at Phantom's slumbering form. "Just a few moments ago, he was reluctant of whether to remember or not. But he still did. I might know what the best course of time that may happen, but it is not my job to interfere. And I trust that all is where it should be. You'll see the light soon, Jasmine, Jack… Daniel. You've been a victim, but it's all necessary to learn your mistakes. It's still not too late to mend what's broken."

Jazz pondered on what Clockwork said, spending silence by herself. No matter how much she wanted to deny, all of them had made terrible mistakes.

"Mending what's broken, huh?" Jazz mumbled to herself.

It was then that Danny began getting back his consciousness.

"Danny!" the humans shouted in chorus. The ghost boy came around, and began squinting his eyes at the people and ghosts around him. His rest was short-lived when he realized what just happened.

"Mom!"

He clambered down his father's huge back, as everyone around him, with the exception of Clockwork, began shouting cries of protest.

"Danny, calm down!" Jack said, taking his shaking form in his huge arms.

"Mom!" he called in a blind panic. "Vlad! He took mom!" he phased himself out of his father's hold using his ghost powers, and began making his way away from them when Clockwork appeared in front of him.

"Little Phantom, your mother's not in grave danger as of now, however, you all are." Clockwork crouched down to his level. "I would like to warn you of what dangers you might have to face. To be honest, I don't want you to go… You'll get hurt… badly. And you know… since Plasmius is technically still a human, I would be forced to abide by the laws, even when it's you."

Phantom's eyes widened.

"You mean…"

"However, if you don't go, Jack and Jasmine will suffer the consequences. If you don't go with them, Plasmius will murder Jack and take Jasmine under his wing in the next few hours. Sam and Tucker would come next… and I cannot guarantee what would happen to them."

The young ghost glanced at his human family with wide, scared eyes, then shifted back to Clockwork.

"I'm sorry… But it's your choice, young one. As much as I wanted to do a thing to help… I cannot, right now."

Clockwork then stood up and went back to his original position, letting the boy collect his thoughts.

Sam and Tucker approached Danny, and Tucker slung his arms around the ghost boy.

"Only you would know what to do, Ghost Boy. We'll be trying our best to get the staff back so Clockwork could reverse whatever is gonna happen, so you need not to worry too much." Techno Geek grinned at him.

"Danny. Phantom." The boy then looked at the goth teenager. "I would be lying if I said I'm not scared." She looked at her shuffling feet. "I really wish we've met under more favorable circumstances. But I guess we will, someday… in your next life." She gave him a tender smile.

"My next life?" he asked.

"Yes, Danny." Sam held his pale, shaking hands. "You don't need to be afraid, Danny, you're already dead." She chuckled.

"Gee, thanks Sam."

"You're welcome, Ghost Boy." She said, giving him a soft smile, sending a little blush to Phantom's cheeks.

"Lovebirds." Tucker muttered.

"We're not lovebirds!" the two other 14-year olds shouted in unison.

Phantom inhaled sharply, released it, and then went to Clockwork, who is talking to Jazz and Jack. Their conversation was stopped when they saw the ghost boy approaching.

"I'll do it, Clockwork." He said, with a firm resolve. "Don't worry about wanting to do whatever the task is, I'm thankful I have met you… father."

For the first time in forever, Clockwork was surprised.

"One person dead in the family is enough, isn't it?" he grinned at Jack and Jazz. "I don't want any of you to get hurt. No matter what happens, I'll protect both of you, and defeat Plasmius once and for all."

"Are you sure, Danny?" Jack said. "You know you wouldn't see us anymore if you do. You'll die, and you won't be able to come back…"

"I'm already dead, Dad, and trust me, you wouldn't want to be one." He smiled at Jack, trying to reassure him. "Relax. I'll be ok, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if someone bad happens to you. And I wouldn't want Mom to stick with that frootloop either."

"Danny…" Jazz, with teary eyes, launched her form into her younger brother and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry… I'm so, so, sorry."

"Gee, calm down, Jazz." Phantom chuckled. "What for?"

"For not protecting you back then…" she said, sobbing. "And for bringing you here now, into your second death."

"It's not your fault, Jazz!" Danny said, rubbing circles on her back. "You're not Vlad, it's not your fault, seriously. We all had mistakes here."

Jazz left her hold.

"And the major mistake that we did is trusting that old frootloop and letting him destroy our family. I won't let it happen again. Come on." He offered his hand at Jazz. "Let's go save mom?"

Jazz nodded, taking Danny's right hand, while Jack took the other.

"I guess this is goodbye, Little Phantom?" Clockwork said, his face graced with a sad smile.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks for everything you've done for me. Do your best, and I know Ghost Zone won't be the same without you. Goodbye, father, Clockwork."

"Thanks for taking care of my boy when I can't, Clockwork." Jack expressed his words of gratitude. "Even as a ghost, Danny never ceases to amaze me, and I should thank you for that."

Sam joined hands with Tucker, who then grabbed Jazz's other hand.

"We have to get going now." Tucker said. "Goodbye."

Hand in hand, they went their way to end Plasmius.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"Leave me alone, Vlad", Maddie said, trying to face away from the man who has kept her captive. "You didn't stick to the deal. You hurt Danny. You said you wouldn't." she kept her gaze glued opposite to Vlad's. "Now, there isn't any reason I should trust you, Vlad. You ruined the friendship you had with me and Jack."

"It isn't friendship that I'm looking for, Madeline", Vlad said, cupping Maddie's chin as the woman resisted. "I want your love, Maddie. I've always deserved it."

"Don't touch me!" she said, slapping his hand away. "You don't deserve anything! You had a place in our family back then, maybe not what you have wanted, but still, every one of them loved you! Jack trusted you with all his heart, Jazz made you her role model, and Danny… Danny looked up to you, treated you as a family… Why would you…" she punched on Vlad's torso multiple times, the man not doing a thing. Maddie dropped on her knees, sobbing. "I hate you, Vlad. You had a chance, but you ruined my family…"

The man clutched his chest, the slightest sign of aching in his face. '_Fight it, Vladimir.' _His humanity screamed. _'Don't let her suffer anymore.'_

"I love Jack way back college, Vlad. I hope you can just accept that."

"Well" the billionaire just raised his eyebrow. "Perhaps a few moments of thinking will change that. I'll see you at dinner." Vlad said. "Face it Jack, you've lost." He went outside the room and locked it. He could hear muffled screaming, sobbing and banging at the door, courtesy of the woman.

Outside, he crumpled down and gritted his teeth, the two sides of him fighting for dominance.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"Sam, I'm scared, isn't this the part of the story where there's a jumpscare?"

"Chillax, Tuck. You watch too much horror movies."

"You're the one who put me through it!"

"Well… I guess so. That's because your reaction is priceless."

Sam and Tucker made their way inside the now abandoned Wisconsin mansion. The palace-like mansion for a lonely billion was too big for them to easily find where the basement is. Good thing is that there's currently no one there, or they'd have to give more time finding their objective.

Still, with all these attacks they've had recently, being cautious has been in their instincts. Before going to hell and hopefully coming back, the two groups have been packed with Fenton gadgets, the Fentons twice as loaded as they are. They didn't complain, though, if they are supposed to die when they go to Colorado, then they're quite sure that Vlad has prepared booby traps for them. And now that they've assessed the whole mansion, they're not in danger unlike the Fentons.

"Man, I wish Vlad kept a map around here. This palace is probably bigger than the whole Amity Park." Tucker grumbled.

"Quit whining, Tucker. At least we're not in Colorado right now. Or would you rather end up getting your intestines out of your body?" Sam said, lightly hitting Tucker in the arm.

"Gee Sam, never thought you wouldn't leave out your morbid details." Scaredy-cat Tucker Foley noted.

"Come on, let's just get going." Sam said, pointing to the staircase that leads further down a dark hallway. Tucker visibly shivered.

"Oh well. I hope Clockwork didn't just skip the part where we die here too, although less gruesome."

Walking down the stairs, Sam turned her flashlight on, scanning through the pile of boxes and a combination of both human and ghost weapons. Tucker held on Sam's arms, scanning through as well.

"This place kinda looks similar to Fenton Works… Although a bit creepier."

"Yeah." Sam replied to Tucker's remarks. "Vlad and Mr. Fenton used to be college pals. Of course they have pretty much the same mindset."

"I'd… have to disagree with that." Tucker commented. "Although they do have the same love interest."

"Uh-uh." Sam said, listening to Tucker's dialogue as they continued to walk along the dark hallways.

"If there's one thing the whole Fenton family did nothing wrong, it's about trusting that evil frootloop. Man, talk about bad luck."

"You're the one to talk about that, Bad Luck Tuck." Sam chuckled lightly, still looking around.

"Hey! I know I'm unlucky, but Phantom… I mean Danny's life… I mean afterlife is pretty fucked up. That couldn't compare to my life."

"Yeah, you got a point." Sam agreed.

"I wish things would work out for him, I mean, after all of th-ouch!" Sam spun around as she felt Tucker release his hold at him abruptly, only to point at a hole where Tucker originally stood. "Tucker! Hey!"

"Oh shit, my back hurts." He complained. "Wait-where am I? Sam? Sam! Hello! NO SAM DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!"

"Damn it, Tucker, I'm here!" Sam shouted from above, as the Techno Geek sighed in relief. "How's everything going there?"

"From what I see, everything looks black."

"Haha. Funny. Wait, do you see my light?" Sam said as she pointed the light inside the hole.

"Yeah, I do."

"Now stand there and catch me." Sam said, preparing to jump down the hole.

"Yeah, okay." Tucker sighed. "As long as you're not heavy, that is."

The boy moved to the spot where the light was cast, and raised his hands in a carrying position.

"Jump now, Sam!"

And with that, the goth jumped, Tucker grimacing at the sudden impact. Tucker laid her down safely, as Sam muttered her words of gratitude. She then scanned the whole area once again, and it went to a switch. Tucker, seeing the device, flipped the button open. Suddenly, the whole place was lighted.

"Seeing in a whole new light, eh?" Tucker said, only to be hit by Sam for the pun.

Sam turned off her flashlight, and saw the basement better. Unlike what she said at first, it was no similar to the Fenton's basement, this being ten times larger than Jack's. Automatic sliding doors littered the whole place, and Sam was even surprised there wasn't any mad scientists out here. Everything looks like a secret technology facility, enough for Sam to wince at the color silver.

"Ugh, I hate everything that shines." She moaned. "Come, let's start by checking all the doors." She walked up to the closest one, but realized a password was required on one keypad beside it. "Oh shit, Tucker, this is your specialty. We need to hack open all these doors."

"Hate to break it to you, Sam, but although Master Tuck is pretty skilled, hacking all these doors might take us a whole year, and we would then be too late to help Danny and his family."

"Then what do you suggest we do!?"

Tucker smirked.

"Relax, Goth Girl, I've already thought out this one before we even go here. Vlad won't leave this place without security, and he's pretty good to have such high security measures around… Too bad it's Tucker Foley who is his enemy." The boy then hooked his PDA to the keypad, and began typing a variety of programming scripts.

"These are one of those rare times I remember you're actually intelligent, Tucker."

"Psh. Stop chitchatting, I'm busy with matters."

As Tucker typed code by code, Sam eyed the whole setting, looking for clues on where the staff might be.

"Geez, this place is so huge, I don't know where we start looking."

"Calm down, dude." Tucker said nonchalantly. "We start looking where we start looking. And this is." Something beeped from the keypad, and the door got opened.

"Jesus Christ it worked!" Tucker said, laughing.

"That fast!?" Sam couldn't believe what he just did.

"When won't you underestimate me, Sam?"

"When you get an A in Math?" she commented.

"I can't believe you." Tucker shook his head. "Anyway, the password is MaddieMasters. Camel case without space." He took a look inside the door. "Nothing but Packers merchandise. Let's check the other doors."

"Eww." Sam expressed disgust. "I can't believe you have to enter that password in every door we have to go to."

"Who said I'm the one entering the password?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Tucker!"

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

Madeline stared at the window, and has remained like that for an hour or two already. She was worrying her head about her Danny, and Jazz and Jack too. She knows Plasmius can be more sinister than Lucifer, and once he sees Jack he's gonna cut his head off. She could only pray for their safety.

The last thing she thought that will ever happen to her is for her to see her baby boy again. Fate hasn't been kind to him 6 years ago, and even been crueler to him as he wasn't rested in peace. Sure, she wanted to hug him and kiss him and tuck him to bed once again, but all she wanted was for Danny to move on, to truly find inner peace and happiness in the afterlife. But here he was, even getting hurt after death because of her.

"Danny doesn't deserve this." Maddie mumbled. "I'm so sorry, sweetie."

She heard knocking at the window, and her head instantly shot up. She saw a familiar boy of white, black and green who was grinning at her with that smile she had missed so much.

"Danny?" she said, a smile gracing her lips.

The boy nodded, as he phased inside the room. Maddie grabbed him into a tight hug.

"Danny!" she said, smothering him under her hold. "I'm glad you're ok, sweetie!"

"Mom, if I can still breathe you'd suffocate me!" he said, chuckling. Maddie let go, and cupped his face with her hands.

"Are you hurt anywhere, my baby?"

"Mom, I'm ok, I heal fast. Let's go?" Danny offered his hand to his mother, by which she accepted. With the ghost boy's powers, he and Maddie made their way outside by phasing through the window.

"Wow, getting sneakier, aren't we, Daniel?"

Phantom froze, looking for the source of the voice.

"No… That voice…"

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel." Plasmius appeared behind the two, as they both screamed. "Haven't I taught you not to meddle with the elder's affairs, hm?"

"If I can remember correctly, frootloop, you're the only old one here." The younger ghost retorted.

"Getting snarkier by each minute, aren't we?" Plasmius chuckled in a low voice. "But your attitude won't win against me, kid. I've killed you once, I can defeat you once again."

"Danny." Maddie found herself gripping the young boy's arm, afraid of what might befall him.

"Heh! That's what you'd like to think!" he exclaimed, then faced his scared mother.

"Don't worry mom." He whispered back. "I can do this. Go find Dad, he's waiting for you."

"But, Danny!"

"Please, mom. Now!" Maddie, although reluctant, ran away from the scene, as Danny faced Plasmius with a glare.

"How touching, my boy." Plasmius commented. "Too bad that will be the last time you'll see them."

"Hate to break it to you, V-Man, but I'm not the same 8-year old kid who you killed years ago!" Danny launched an attack on Vlad, by which the hybrid evaded just as easily.

"And I'm not the soft Vlad Masters who loved you, Daniel." Plasmius said, giving the kid a surprise punch from the back, Danny coughing up ectoplasm because of the impact. "There's no reason for me to hold back anymore. The only person I've wanted is Madeline, not you and not Jasmine. I can kill you all right now, and go home with my prize, your mother."

Danny's eyes widened at the sudden realization.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"_Daniel?" Vlad called as he carried the 7-year old Danny in his arms. "Your daddy hates ghosts, right?"_

"_Yes." The young boy replied. "He said that ghosts are evil, and that they hurt people."_

_Vlad frowned. Even Jack has been passing his ignorant belief around ghosts towards someone as innocent as his little boy._

"_What if someone you love is a ghost? What will you do?" he asked, ruffling the boy's jet black hair._

"_But Mommy and Daddy and Jazzy don't hurt people! You don't hurt people! There's no way you'll become ghosts!"_

_Guilt crossed Vlad's face. Danny was too oblivious to believe he doesn't hurt people. And even though killing Jack Fenton can be considered one of the happiest days in his life, he doesn't know how Danny will react at this._

"_But what if it's that? What if a bad guy experimented on me and turned me a ghost? How would you feel, my little badger? What would you do if ever I hurt someone?"_

"_Hmm." Danny said, putting his index finger in his lips as if he's thinking really hardly. Vlad found this habit of his amusing. _

"_I kick you and tell you to stop!"_

"_Huh?" Vlad was surprised on his answer._

"_You'll listen to me because you love me, so I tell you to stop! Then I kick you as a punishment!" he said, then demonstrating a kick. Vlad chuckled at his actions._

"_I wish it's as easy as that, little badger, but you'll understand sooner when you grow up."_

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"Dad is partially right." Danny said, getting to the epicenter of Vlad's attack once again. "Some ghosts just like hurting people."

"I am one of those ghosts, little badger." The hybrid smirked, and once again, kicked Danny in the shin.

"Yeah, Plasmius is one of those ghosts." The boy grimaced at the pain. "But apparently Vlad is human!"

Phantom kicked the other ghost in the stomach, as he doubled up in pain. He then forced the older to look at him as he held his face.

"Look, Uncle Vlad, I don't know if you're still there, but… I'm here. Your little badger is here." He smiled, causing the hybrid to get shocked. "I said I'll kick you if you hurt people, and I decided to do what I promised."

"Stop it!" Plasmius gritted his teeth. "There's no way… that soft pesky… old man… will take control of this body!"

"I… I don't know if ever I'll forgive you for doing all of these, Uncle Vlad, but you know I still love you… It never changed, you're a part of my family."

Plasmius eyes widened.

"Yeah, I get it, you didn't become my mom's husband and our father, but I hope you understand that you've been a part of our family."

"I demand you to stop right now!" Plasmius roared, striking Phantom once again. The boy clutched his slightly mangled elbow.

"The whole Fenton family won't forgive you for what you've done, but hey, I'm going to completely pass away with knowing something, Papa Vlad."

The sinister ghost's eyes changed from bloody red to midnight blue in a split second.

"It wasn't you who killed me, it was your obsession, and you regret what you did. It was Plasmius who killed me, not the uncle who loved me and my family unconditionally."

"Daniel…" tears poured from his eyes. "My son…"

"And I wouldn't let the same obsession kill a part of my family. Jazz!"

The redhead appeared from the bushes, startling Vlad.

"What the!?"

"Fenton ghost boy, catch!" Jazz said, tossing a Fenton Thermos to her brother, who managed to catch it.

"Goodbye, Uncle Vlad." He said with a sorrowful smile. "Till next time."

The man didn't react, as the thermos engulfed him. Capping, Danny let out a pent-up sigh and fell down on the ground.

"Danny!" Jazz ran to his side. Danny saw his older sister's face wrenched with tears, as he remembered his last day.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"_Danny!" 10-year old Jazz rushed to her dying brother, tears streaming from her face. "H-Hang on, I'm going to take you to the hospital!"_

"_You wouldn't go anywhere, Jasmine." Vlad said in such a low voice._

"_U-Uncle Vlad… You… You did this… to Danny. How could you!?" the young girl demanded._

"_I'm sorry, Jazz, I didn't mean to…" Vlad apologized, though the girl didn't accept it._

"_You didn't mean to hurt Danny!? No, that's… I hate you!" Jazz said as she tried to carry her baby brother, only for Vlad to interfere._

"_You aren't going anywhere, Jazz."_

"_P-Please, Danny will die if we didn't get him to the hospital…"_

"_And you will if a word of this goes out!" Vlad snapped, hitting Jasmine's cheek with the back of his hand._

_Danny tried to reach Jazz's trembling hand, but before he could, his human body closed its eyes for the last time._

'_I'm sorry I couldn't protect anyone.'_

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"This is… the… 60th door… Are we there yet?" Sam managed to say in between huffs.

"Yeah… I hate… Vlad… so much…" Tucker managed to breath out. Entering the password, he has opened yet another door, to find that there's nothing here but cleaning materials.

"Argh, it isn't here! Maybe Vlad decided to be smart and took his staff with him." Sam grumbled, preparing to leave when she heard a cheering from her friend.

"Sam! I found it!" Tucker said, grabbing a familiar-looking stick from under a lot of brooms. "Is this the one?"

Sam could only squeal in delight.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"D-Danny!" Jazz called out in shock. "Y-You're lighting up!"

"Lighting up, huh?" he weakly said, chuckling. "This is kinda like Ember's, you know."

"Do you mean you're!-"

"I guess so? I didn't break my promise, right?" he said, grinning widely at his sister, who chuckled, still having tears leaking from her eyes.

"But I don't get it… Why is this happening? I thought… You are supposed to kill Vlad before you can move on…"

"Do you really think an 8-year old dying boy would want to kill someone, Jazz?" Danny grimaced. "I guess I did end up finishing my promise, right?"

"Yes you did, Danny. Thank you." She smiled warmly at him.

"I guess I did take my obsession wrong. In fact, it's always been the opposite. I've always wanted to protect my family, Jazz." Danny said. "I just didn't recognize it and let revenge get to me."

"I'll miss you, Danny." Jazz said, wiping her tears away from her face. "I'll do my best to make sure mom and dad will be together again."

"That's… great…" Danny closed his eyes, half of his body already disappearing with the light.

"And I'll make sure to tell Sam and Tucker too!" Jazz exclaimed. "Thanks for everything you did. I'll never forget you."

"Goodbye Jazz. I hope you'll be happy from now… on…"

Danny dissolved into nothing but specks of light, Jazz catching one in her hands. More tears fell, as she heard footsteps coming from two people she very much knew.

"Jazz, you took too long…" Jack said, trailing when he realized something. "Where's your brother?"

"He's gone, dad." Jazz said, wiping her tears then smiling at both of them. "He's in a better place now."

**A/N: To all those who think this is the conclusion, IT HASN'T ENDED YET. There would be three different endings for this story, and I think I'm starting off with the bad one. Don't worry, there'd be two better endings that can make up for it www.**

**I do hope you like that resolution though. Poor Vlad has just gotten consumed by his obsession, but he still loved Danny and Jazz with all his heart.**

**Stay tuned because I'm posting an ending really soon!**

**~ aypttym**


	30. Chapter 30A: Hellish Route

**Here's the first ending! It was kinda tricky to write this, believe me. Out of all the endings, this one is probably the one I haven't really thought out as much as the other ones, even though I like angsty, dark and tragic ends more than the stereotypical Happily Ever Afters. I got to the point where I have to rethink of a better, darker ending, and so far this is the best I can think of.**

**I hope you enjoy, and please don't kill me! I still have two happier endings to write. **

**A Grasp at a Distant Memory**

**Chapter 30-A: Hellish Route **

**© - Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman - ©**

"All… is as it should be." Clockwork said, a faint smile tugging his lips. He had watched the young ghost disappear with the brightest smile on his face, and he knew it's better for Daniel not to meet him again. A new and better life awaits him, a ghost and danger-free environment, and although it hurts him not to see the young man again, he'd always watch him from the shadows.

"Farewell, my boy. Whether we meet again or not is fate's decision, but I do wish you'll find happiness in your new life."

He closed the image of a baby boy with black hair and blue eyes as Sam and Tucker ran to him, the staff in the boy's hands.

"I see you have succeeded. I couldn't thank you well enough, children."

"It's a pleasure." Sam replied, smiling warmly as Tucker handed him the powerful staff. "This is the best we could do for Danny… You'd use that if things go wrong, won't you?"

"On the contrary, it's over." Clockwork said, gazing at particularly nothing with a smile.

"What do you mean?" the boy inquired. "Are you saying the battle is over?"

"Yes it is."

The two teenagers spun around to see the three Fentons approaching them, a Fenton Thermos in the daughter's hand.

"Jazz!" Sam called out. "W-What happened to Vlad? Where's Danny?"

"Dear old frootloop is here." The redhead shaked the thermos. "Poor guy got consumed by his ghostly half's obsession."

"And Danny? Where's Danny?" Tucker asked.

The three shared a sympathetic smile.

"He's gone." Jack said in a low, quiet voice. "He's moved on."

Sam and Tucker gasped sharply. Sam, who had never cried before, found herself on the verge of sobbing, as Tucker wrapped his arm on her shoulder and did his best to comfort his friend.

"We haven't even said goodbye to him." Tucker said.

"You don't need to." Maddie said, approaching the two and enveloping them in a hug. "I'm pretty sure we'll see him again."

The rest of the Fenton family joined the hug, as Clockwork watched.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"Happy birthday, Jazz!"

All Jazz wished was for her mom and dad to be together with her this day, but she never thought it would be like this. Cerulean blue banners and balloons decorated the whole place just like she preferred. A nice chiffon cake decorated with her name was on the table, along with an array of different food and fudge, courtesy of her dad. Sam and Tucker popped out confetti, Jazz's hair tangled with rainbow colors.

"You didn't have to do this, really…" Jazz chuckled. "Thank you very much."

"It's the least we can do for you, Jazzypants, after all you'll be leaving in a few weeks, and we've also missed a lot of your previous birthdays."

"Yeah, we'll miss you, Miss Know-it-All." Sam said, smiling at her as she helped her untangle her hair with the confetti. "I just wish you'd drop a few calls sometimes, never knew how busy college is."

"Open your Skype sometimes, ok?" Tucker said. "Anyway, if you happened to meet a pretty college girl, please introduce her to me!"

"Tucker!"

"Ok, ok." The boy chuckled. "I'm just kidding. Can we eat now?"

"Yeah." Jazz chuckled, as she began preparing the food. Jack and Maddie watched the kids as they chatted and laughed.

"I've never seen Jazz look that happy before." Maddie said, looking at her daughter with such joy.

"Yes, I missed that smile of hers." Jack said, slinging an arm around Maddie. "I'm glad both my girls are happy now."

"Oh, Jack, you…" Maddie teased, holding his big hands on her small ones as she traced the engagement ring on his finger. "Thank you for not giving up on us, Jack. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Maddie."

The teens watched as the two share a passionate kiss.

"Ugh. There's kids here." Tucker jokingly grumbled. Sam nudged the two other youngsters outside, as Jazz took one look at the picture frame on the room, with an 8-year old Danny smiling ever so brightly with the rest of his family.

"_Thank you, baby brother."_

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

Clockwork stared in horror at the scenery before him, Plasmius wreaking havoc on the Ghost Zone. It wasn't possible that he didn't foresee it, was he getting too careless because he thought it's over?

"H-How…"

The raging man turned around, his left hand enclosed in some ghost's throat as Skulker helped him. He flashed a dangerous smirk at the Time Master, his crimson eyes piercing through the immortal ghost's bravado.

"Everyone of you underestimated me." Plasmius said with a hungry look on his eyes. "You thought it was all over? Well, you certainly did have the time of your afterlife."

Clockwork narrowed his eyes, as he raised the staff to do something, but not before Skulker appeared behind him and knocked it off his hands.

"Ooh, making a dirty move, aren't we, old man?" Skulker cooed, eyeing the staff like a prize.

"If there's anyone making a dirty move here, that's the both of you."

"Aww, but I escaped the thermos fair and square!" Plasmius mocked. "Helping Skulker out was just a nice tactic, don't you think?"

The billionaire took a look at the omniscient mirror, now showing the part of Maddie and Jack's re-marriage.

"Oh, I see. That big fat oaf dared to steal my woman while I'm away? Don't worry, I'll see that we won't ever get to that time." Vlad then took the staff right out of Skulker's arms.

"Well, with the time you stole that staff away from me, I don't think you've learned a lesson." Clockwork showed a cocky smile. "That won't work for you, Plasmius. Only I have the authority to wield its powers."

Plasmius chuckled in a low voice.

"I never said anything about using it myself."

The Time Master's eyes went wide.

"Say that we make a deal, Clockwork?" he said, fiddling with the staff in his hands. "If you agree to my conditions, I won't ever meddle with the Ghost Zone again."

"I wouldn't ever consider making a deal with you."

"You never asked me the downside."

Clockwork merely raised his eyebrow.

"There's no downside on your part, Clockwork. I want to go back on the time before I killed Daniel. You sure want what's best for the boy, right? To not die at all?"

"Y-You're preposterous!"

"You'd have a pretty nice reason of doing this, though. You'd only want to protect your domain after all. You can cheat and send me back to the thermos, but remember I'd keep on escaping. I never lost, after all."

Vlad reached out for Clockwork to take the staff, as the Time Master shakily grabbed it.

"If I see Daniel back here, and if you step a foot on the Ghost Zone again, I'll be the one to personally kill you."

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

Jazz screamed and woke up, sweat and tears beading down her terrified face. She clung on Bearbert, shivering even though it was a hot summer night. A knock on her door startled her more.

"Jazzy? Are you okay? Can I come in?" a small voice asked.

"Sure thing, Danny." Jazz said, quickly wiping off her tears for her brother not to see. The small boy opened her bedroom door and sat with her on the bed, looking curiously at his older sister.

"Are you ok? I heard you screaming." The 8-year old boy asked with concern evident in his eyes. "I do that when I have nightmares too. Did you have a nightmare?"

"Y-Yeah, I did." Jazz couldn't bring herself to lie to Danny.

"What's it about?" the 8-year old wondered. "Mom said it won't happen if you tell someone, so tell me!"

"I don't remember much, really. It was a really long dream. Unca Vlad turned into a ghost monster and took mom away!" she said, demonstrating the events to her younger sibling. "It was so scary, Danny, I thought it was real!"

Danny frowned. He remembered his Mom and Dad got into one of their constant fights again, his Mom storming out first as his Dad followed, although he went in a different way.

"D-Don't worry, Jazzy!" Danny said, trying to sound cheerful. "Daddy will bring Mommy back home safe."

It was Jazz's turn to frown. Danny was too young and innocent to understand what is happening to their parents now. The last time Danny got hurt while her father chased a ghost inside their home was like a week ago, and it wasn't the only time it happened to Danny or her. Maddie tried to convince him to stop ghost hunting for their safety, and Jazz wished for the same, but her father was being too stubborn to care.

"I hope so, Danny." She smiled a bit, ruffling her brother's already messy hair.

The peaceful environment was shattered when they heard car engines and a familiar voice calling them.

"Daniel!? Jasmine!?"

"Papa Vlad!" Danny grinned wildly as he practically jumped from the stairs to tackle the man into a hug, Jazz lagging behind. However, the boy stopped when he noticed Vlad's 'sullen' expression.

"Papa Vlad, what's wrong?" the child inquired in his usual curious manner.

"I hate to break it to you, but… something bad happened to your father."

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

Maddie blamed herself. If it wasn't for her tantrums, Jack wouldn't be out that time of the night, and he wouldn't encounter the hunter ghost inside their ghost-proof facility. He could've been home, tending to the children, as she cooled down on her sister's house.

He wouldn't end up lifeless. Brutally murdered by a ghost in the middle of the night.

Here, she stood in front of what used to be her husband, holding the two fatherless children's hands. Jazz wouldn't stop crying, but Danny was speechless, his usual bright blue eyes that shine brighter than the 9am sky now reduced to a dull blue. Vlad sat beside them, not uttering a word.

"Mommy?" Danny asked quietly, his voice cracked.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Is Daddy going to heaven?"

"Yes he is."

"When's he coming back?"

"I'm sorry Danny, Daddy won't come back anymore. He'll live there from now on."

"But, I wanna come with Daddy! He said he'll take me to the park next week, why is he leaving me here?" the quiet boy suddenly thrashed around, tears falling from his eyes. "I don't want Daddy to leave me and Jazzy and Mommy!" he created such a commotion everyone in the funeral looked at him with sympathy in their eyes. Jazz also began crying louder, Maddie now unsure on which kid to attend to. Luckily, Vlad scooped Daniel up in his arm and rocked him back and forth, patting his back.

"Ssshh, Daniel, calm down. Daddy won't want to see you crying, you're a big boy, right?" Vlad hugged him, Danny only crying harder as his father's remains was lowered 6 feet underground. Maddie looked away, trying to will herself not to cry but painfully failing to do so.

"Goodbye, Jack. I love you."

At least, Maddie could entrust the children to Vlad for another fatherly figure. What she missed is Vlad's victorious smirk directed to the lifeless body before all of them, as he held one of his prizes in his arms.

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY I'M EVIL. NO JK I'M NOT SORRY. NOW SUFFER. MUWAHAHAHA.**

**I hope you liked this tragic route though. A better ending will come soon. But no fics of me end up with happily ever afters so |D. Stay tuned for the Heavenly Route, and the True Route as well.**

**~ aypttym**


	31. Chapter 30B: Heavenly Route

**Here's to the happy ending. I'm not really a fan of happy endings, I like it rather bittersweet, so I'm sorry if I did a bad job at this. **

**Won't say too much, or I'll be out of words before story proper starts. Have fun reading!**

**A Grasp at a Distant Memory**

**Chapter 30-B: Heavenly Route **

**© - Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman - ©**

"All… is as it should be." Clockwork said, a faint smile tugging his lips. He had watched the young ghost disappear with the brightest smile on his face, and he knew it's better for Daniel not to meet him again. A new and better life awaits him, a ghost and danger-free environment, and although it hurts him not to see the young man again, he'd always watch him from the shadows.

"Farewell, my boy. Whether we meet again or not is fate's decision, but I do wish you'll find happiness in your new life."

He closed the image of a baby boy with black hair and blue eyes as Sam and Tucker ran to him, the staff in the boy's hands.

"I see you have succeeded. I couldn't thank you well enough, children."

"It's a pleasure." Sam replied, smiling warmly as Tucker handed him the powerful staff. "This is the best we could do for Danny… You'd use that if things go wrong, won't you?"

"On the contrary, it's over." Clockwork said, gazing at particularly nothing with a smile.

"What do you mean?" the boy inquired. "Are you saying the battle is over?"

"Yes it is."

The two teenagers spun around to see the three Fentons approaching them, a Fenton Thermos in the daughter's hand.

"Jazz!" Sam called out. "W-What happened to Vlad? Where's Danny?"

"Dear old frootloop is here." The redhead shaked the thermos. "Poor guy got consumed by his ghostly half's obsession."

"And Danny? Where's Danny?" Tucker asked.

The three shared a sympathetic smile.

"He's gone." Jack said in a low, quiet voice. "He's moved on."

Sam and Tucker gasped sharply. Sam, who had never cried before, found herself on the verge of sobbing, as Tucker wrapped his arm on her shoulder and did his best to comfort his friend.

"We haven't even said goodbye to him." Tucker said.

"You don't need to." Maddie said, approaching the two and enveloping them in a hug. "I'm pretty sure we'll see him again."

The rest of the Fenton family joined the hug, as Clockwork watched.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"Happy birthday, Jazz!"

All Jazz wished was for her mom and dad to be together with her this day, but she never thought it would be like this. Cerulean blue banners and balloons decorated the whole place just like she preferred. A nice chiffon cake decorated with her name was on the table, along with an array of different food and fudge, courtesy of her dad. Sam and Tucker popped out confetti, Jazz's hair tangled with rainbow colors.

"You didn't have to do this, really…" Jazz chuckled. "Thank you very much."

"It's the least we can do for you, Jazzypants, after all you'll be leaving in a few weeks, and we've also missed a lot of your previous birthdays."

"Yeah, we'll miss you, Miss Know-it-All." Sam said, smiling at her as she helped her untangle her hair with the confetti. "I just wish you'd drop a few calls sometimes, never knew how busy college is."

"Open your Skype sometimes, ok?" Tucker said. "Anyway, if you happened to meet a pretty college girl, please introduce her to me!"

"Tucker!"

"Ok, ok." The boy chuckled. "I'm just kidding. Can we eat now?"

"Yeah." Jazz chuckled, as she began preparing the food. Jack and Maddie watched the kids as they chatted and laughed.

"I've never seen Jazz look that happy before." Maddie said, looking at her daughter with such joy.

"Yes, I missed that smile of hers." Jack said, slinging an arm around Maddie. "I'm glad both my girls are happy now."

"Oh, Jack, you…" Maddie teased, holding his big hands on her small ones as she traced the engagement ring on his finger. "Thank you for not giving up on us, Jack. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Maddie."

The teens watched as the two share a passionate kiss.

"Ugh. There's kids here." Tucker jokingly grumbled. Sam nudged the two other youngsters outside, as Jazz took one look at the picture frame on the room, with an 8-year old Danny smiling ever so brightly with the rest of his family.

"_Thank you, baby brother."_

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

As by the saying goes, _time heals all wounds, _although not completely as Jazz's psychological tests prove, the Fenton family has moved on and became one whole family once again. A week before Jasmine left for college, Maddie and Jack remarried, with the promise of never letting the worst of the predicaments destroy their love for each other again. Thanking Sam and Tucker for their help, as well as Mr. Lancer for the encouragement, she has lived on her own once again, although this time, it wasn't out of a broken family. With newfound inspiration, Jazz pursued Paranormal Psychology, following pursuit both her dream and her parents as well. Being the daughter of two of the world's leading ghost hunters, Jazz was looked upon by professors and co-students alike, people she didn't fail to impress. With guidance from her parents, Jazz worked hard, helping out people who has dealt with the concept of afterlife. Makes her laugh why she promised herself she won't follow her parents' trail back when she was a little girl.

Adored by a lot for her beauty and intelligence, following after her mother too much as what her father said, one man has captured the genius' heart, a classmate by the name of Clifford Steinkeller. The boy has a goofy but sweet attitude that reminds her so much of her father and late brother, probably one of the reasons she fell in love with him. Introducing him to her father as her boyfriend was hard at first, Jack chasing him out with a Fenton bat the first time Cliff walked inside Fenton Works. However, it came out merely as a test of endurance, both Jazz and Maddie glaring at Jack the whole day for his attitude. In the end, Jack and Cliff managed to get along, with the threat of Jack sending him to the Ghost Zone if he dare hurt his baby girl.

A year of their relationship passed, and both of them graduated with flying colors, with Jasmine Fenton called on the stage as the batch's top student.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"With a limited time and a limited topic I've been given, I don't think I'll be able to say all my thoughts in this honorable speech I have been blessed today. However, I'd like to tell everyone that without all the parents, siblings, relatives and friends present or absent at this very place today, we won't be wearing this black cap and holding our diploma right now."

She turned to face Maddie, Jack, as well as Sam and Tucker who came all the way to give her congratulations, and smiled at them. Glancing at the corner, she found Mr. Lancer too, giving a smile to her favorite teacher.

"No horror story could ever depict the true fears Paranormal Psychology has taught us." Jazz paused for a while as the crowd laughed. "All the sleepless nights we spent on every projects, researches and exams gave us the aura that we're deader than the real dead ones." Laughter erupted again. "And here we are now, at the crossroads we all have worked hard for several years already."

She directed her look at her parents, who beamed proudly at their child.

"Misunderstandings and failures have always been a part of our lives. We trip on our journey, and when the wound's painful, it might take us a bit to stand up once again. But giving up has never been part of our dictionary. We stand up, trip, stand up once again, trip once again, and the cycle continues. But that doesn't mean we're never gonna get to our destination. With a jagged road ahead of us, crossing the finish line can be the sweetest thing that can happen to us."

Jack gave her a grin and a thumbs-up, while Maddie gave her a reassuring smile. She then winked at Sam and Tucker.

"There might have been times when we think that we are just a waste of space on this planet, the times where we felt worthless, unaccepted and downright undeserving. However, fear not. We all have our own uniqueness, and that's what makes us great. We are all useful at one thing, and we should struggle for everyone to notice that."

She then looked at her high school teacher, Mr. Lancer.

"Always remember to look for inspiration. Whether it be a person or a thing, anything can serve to inspire ideas that have been sleeping inside your mind. Always know what a good advice is, and know how to follow it."

She then directed her look at the center of the crowd.

"And there are times when we think we've hit rock bottom, when we thought that everything we have is crumbling right before our eyes. It has always been a warning, a reminder that we should have always planned ahead of time, and thought more of it. Life has never been fair and easy, and we should plan ahead of it.

And our planning ends right now. With the sufficient study of the matter we are most interested in, we could all say that we are ready to face what is called life now. Here childhood ends, and here the real world faces us. Let us face it, heads up, with all of the lessons we have learned inside the class. Congratulations!"

A deafening cheering was heard, as black caps flew across the sky.

Jazz skipped down the podium onto the waiting arms of her boyfriend.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Steinkeller, but you won't be able to bear a child."

Jasmine stared hard at particularly nothing at the wall, the doctor's explanation of her infertility muffled by her other thoughts. Clifford has been a really great husband, and Jazz can't help but to feel guilty she couldn't give him the joy of having a biological child. They planned three after all.

"Jazz." Clifford said as the doctor left and engulfed her in a hug. "It's ok, hon. We could always adopt a child if you want to."

"But hon." Jazz whined, returning the hug. "I know you've always wanted a son. We've always wanted little Steinkellers! Adopting won't be the same… I'm so sorry."

"Hush, dear." Clifford brought a finger to her lips. "I don't need your sorry over something you have no control of. I love you, and even if you can't provide me any child I can call my own, that won't change."

"I love you too, Clifford. I love you so much." She hugged tighter.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

A day before they are supposed to go to the orphanage to find a child to call their own by surname, Jazz couldn't believe the signs. The nausea, vomiting, lightheadedness she tried to ignore because of what the doctor said. The pregnancy test said otherwise. With the two lines bearing the news that they'll have a little Jazz or Clifford in their home, the couple decided to go to the doctor once again.

The doctor, the same one who diagnosed Jazz of infertility, couldn't believe what he is seeing right now. All the previous tests are lying, as the woman was now carrying another life in her womb. Confused, but rather happy for the couple, she apologized of the incorrect tests, and congratulated them. All of Jazz's previous worries was erased, as she gently caressed her still small tummy, supposed to grow in a few months' time.

"I need to tell Mom and Dad about this." Jazz said, whipping out her phone.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"Sweetie, take deep breaths, I know you can do it." An aged-up Maddie encouraged as she held her daughter's hands, wheeling her into the labor room.

"Mom! It's so painful! I don't know if I can take it!" Jazz shouted, her face contorted in pain.

"You know all those pain will vanish once you see that little bundle in your arms. Trust me. I've had you before, honey." Her mother smiled, white highlights on her hair illuminated by the light.

"I'll be here, hon!" Clifford said, looking more nervous than Jazz, Jack and Maddie combined. "You can pull through it."

As the redhead was pulled into the room, the soon-to-be father and grandparents waited an excruciatingly amount of time. Clifford placed his hands on his face.

"Son, relax." Jack said, putting his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Jazz is a strong girl. She will deliver the little one in no time."

"I-I'm sorry, I just couldn't help but worry… Her pregnancy is high-risk, after all."

"Jazz!"

The three spun around to find an adult Sam and Tucker snooping around the room, both still wearing their office outfits.

"Sam, Tucker dear." Maddie called out. "Jazz is on labor right now. It's best to trust the doctors and her for now."

After a few more hours, the doctor came out, as the relatives and friends huddled around her.

"Jasmine's fine now, and the baby boy's such an angel. You can all go inside."

Clifford practically scrambled his way inside, the other following closely. Jack and Maddie went into a shock when they saw the baby.

"Oh my god." Maddie gasped, putting a hand on her mouth as tears fell. "He – He's…"

"I can't believe it." Jack said, his eyes getting wet as well. Sam and Tucker didn't get at first, but when they took a good look at the boy, they instantly teared up as well.

"Dude, that's like, so cool." Tucker said, half-laughing and half-crying.

Meanwhile Clifford looked at all of them, confused. The child doesn't look like him nor Jasmine, but instead looked like his father-in-law.

"Cliff, you gotta chill." Jasmine said with a tired but content voice. "You gotta see our little boy. He's beautiful."

"Yes he is." Clifford said as he took the baby from his wife's hands. "Look, Mr. Fenton, he kinda looks like you."

"That's my grandson, alright!" Jack said, wiping his tears as he took a close look at the new life.

"You have the most beautiful blue eyes, young man." The now-father said, as the young boy grasped his finger with his tiny hands. "Jazz, what do we name him."

Jazz smiled, as she exchanged a knowing look on the other people in the room.

"Daniel. We'll call him Danny."

**A/N: HALP. I AM ALMOST FINISHED WITH THIS STORY. ;W;**

**The true route comes next week, or probably longer. But I hope you liked this one. Till next time!**

**~ aypttym**


	32. Chapter 30C: True Route

**Out of all the endings, I think this is the crappiest I can do. However, it will be the start to the sequel. Info about it will be out in a month or two. Up till then, I won't label this story as complete.**

**Have fun reading, and please don't kill me.**

**A Grasp at a Distant Memory**

**Chapter 30-C: True Route **

**© - Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman - ©**

"All… is as it should be." Clockwork said, a faint smile tugging his lips. He had watched the young ghost disappear with the brightest smile on his face, and he knew it's better for Daniel not to meet him again. A new and better life awaits him, a ghost and danger-free environment, and although it hurts him not to see the young man again, he'd always watch him from the shadows.

"Farewell, my boy. Whether we meet again or not is fate's decision, but I do wish you'll find happiness in your new life."

He closed the image of a baby boy with black hair and blue eyes as Sam and Tucker ran to him, the staff in the boy's hands.

"I see you have succeeded. I couldn't thank you well enough, children."

"It's a pleasure." Sam replied, smiling warmly as Tucker handed him the powerful staff. "This is the best we could do for Danny… You'd use that if things go wrong, won't you?"

"On the contrary, it's over." Clockwork said, gazing at particularly nothing with a smile.

"What do you mean?" the boy inquired. "Are you saying the battle is over?"

"Yes it is."

The two teenagers spun around to see the three Fentons approaching them, a Fenton Thermos in the daughter's hand.

"Jazz!" Sam called out. "W-What happened to Vlad? Where's Danny?"

"Dear old frootloop is here." The redhead shaked the thermos. "Poor guy got consumed by his ghostly half's obsession."

"And Danny? Where's Danny?" Tucker asked.

The three shared a sympathetic smile.

"He's gone." Jack said in a low, quiet voice. "He's moved on."

Sam and Tucker gasped sharply. Sam, who had never cried before, found herself on the verge of sobbing, as Tucker wrapped his arm on her shoulder and did his best to comfort his friend.

"We haven't even said goodbye to him." Tucker said.

"You don't need to." Maddie said, approaching the two and enveloping them in a hug. "I'm pretty sure we'll see him again."

The rest of the Fenton family joined the hug, as Clockwork watched.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"Happy birthday, Jazz!"

All Jazz wished was for her mom and dad to be together with her this day, but she never thought it would be like this. Cerulean blue banners and balloons decorated the whole place just like she preferred. A nice chiffon cake decorated with her name was on the table, along with an array of different food and fudge, courtesy of her dad. Sam and Tucker popped out confetti, Jazz's hair tangled with rainbow colors.

"You didn't have to do this, really…" Jazz chuckled. "Thank you very much."

"It's the least we can do for you, Jazzypants, after all you'll be leaving in a few weeks, and we've also missed a lot of your previous birthdays."

"Yeah, we'll miss you, Miss Know-it-All." Sam said, smiling at her as she helped her untangle her hair with the confetti. "I just wish you'd drop a few calls sometimes, never knew how busy college is."

"Open your Skype sometimes, ok?" Tucker said. "Anyway, if you happened to meet a pretty college girl, please introduce her to me!"

"Tucker!"

"Ok, ok." The boy chuckled. "I'm just kidding. Can we eat now?"

"Yeah." Jazz chuckled, as she began preparing the food. Jack and Maddie watched the kids as they chatted and laughed.

"I've never seen Jazz look that happy before." Maddie said, looking at her daughter with such joy.

"Yes, I missed that smile of hers." Jack said, slinging an arm around Maddie. "I'm glad both my girls are happy now."

"Oh, Jack, you…" Maddie teased, holding his big hands on her small ones as she traced the engagement ring on his finger. "Thank you for not giving up on us, Jack. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Maddie."

The teens watched as the two share a passionate kiss.

"Ugh. There's kids here." Tucker jokingly grumbled. Sam nudged the two other youngsters outside, as Jazz took one look at the picture frame on the room, with an 8-year old Danny smiling ever so brightly with the rest of his family.

"_Thank you, baby brother."_

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"Mom, can you please help me out here?"

Jack took a glance at the two most important girls in his life, his wife helping out pack Jazz's clothes for her departure. The girl will be going to her dorm a lot of miles away for college in a few days' time, and she is setting her things ready. Jack frowned, suddenly seeming so sad all of a sudden, by which Maddie spots as she glances at him.

"Be right back, hon. gonna talk to your father about something." Maddie ushered her daughter as she placed a few neatly-folded blouses on her luggage, and went to the sofa where Jack absentmindedly watches a reality show.

"Honey, is there something wrong?" Maddie inquired in a worried voice. "You suddenly looked so sad all of a sudden."

"Nothing, sweetcheeks! I'm perfectly fine." Jack said, trying not to worry his newly-wedded wife anymore.

"No more secrets. You promised, remember? Now, tell me what's eating you or no fudge for a whole week."

Jack sighed.

"I'm just gonna miss Jazzerincess. It's been just around less than a month since everything's fine again, but now she's already leaving. I wish she'd just stay."

Maddie smiled, as she put a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Honey, Jazz is already 17. She's a grown-up now. She has proved that years ago, when we're not there for her. You don't need to worry for her. I know, we all wanted her here, but we couldn't just coop her up here in Amity and let her dreams go to waste, right? She's intelligent and determined. We couldn't just let a talent like that go to waste."

"I… I guess you're right." Jack agreed, still frowning. "I'm just gonna miss her, you know."

"We're both gonna miss her, Jack. But it's not like we'll cut any connections with her. She has worked hard for college, let's let her have her way. Besides, I'm still here, and Sam and Tucker would be dropping in sometimes."

"You're right, hon. Sorry for thinking so selfishly." Jack said as he planted a kiss on his wife's forehead. "Let's just make Jazz's few remaining days here in Amity memorable."

"Yes, but hon, I gotta help Jazz first. We'll talk later." Maddie gave him a wink as she stood up and went to her daughter's side again.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

'_Here lies Daniel Fenton, a loving son and brother. April 3, 2001 to August 24, 2009.'_

"Been a while since I last visited here." Jazz said, as Sam placed the flowers on the grave, Tucker lighting the candle.

"I miss him already." Tucker said, looking sadly at the gravestone. "I wish we could've met him under other circumstances, you know, just… going to Casper High together, playing videogames overnight, and looking at pretty girls… Not something like this."

"Pretty hard to explain what we did this vacation for Mr. Lancer's storytelling, right?" Sam asked her two friends. "You know, Mr. Lancer, Tucker and I met this ghost child around our age named Phantom, he's pretty cool and his father is the ruler of the Ghost Zone, and it turns out this very ghost boy is Jazz's late younger brother who died 6 years ago. And I'm not kidding at the slightest." Sam said, all of them chuckling quietly. "Miss him too. Poor Danny."

"It's not like we won't see him again." Jazz said quietly. "Now come, let's finish our visit soon, I'm leaving in a few hours."

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"Honey, are you sure you've packed everything? Toothbrush? Bear-bert? Your clean underw-"

"Mom!" Jazz whined, elbowing Sam and Tucker as they snickered. "Relax, we've packed for days already, I'm pretty sure I haven't missed out anything."

"Ok, sweetie, just making sure." Maddie smiled, as she walked to her daughter and gave a kiss on her forehead. "Take care there, ok? Be sure to tell us when you got there."

"Mhm, I will, Mom." Jazz nodded. "And you two." She then faced Sam and Tucker. "You study enough for high school, okay? No crazy shenanigans this time."

"If I'm with Sam I doubt I can fulfill that promise." Tucker said as Sam glared at him.

"Oh, there goes my ride!" Jazz said as the bus stopped by in front of them. "Goodbye, Sam, Tucker, Mom… Dad…" she glanced at her father, who have been silent all along. "Dad, it's not like I'm going to leave forever."

"I know princess." Jack said, as he hugged her daughter. "I'm just going to miss you a lot, but don't worry about me. I have your mother here. Fulfill your dreams, Jasmine. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Dad." Jazz smiled, returning the hug. "Oh well, the bus is waiting." She giggled, undoing the hug. "Talk to you later!"

Jazz boarded in the bus, and waved at her family and friends as the bus went forward and the images of Jack, Maddie, Sam and Tucker were nothing but dots.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"Jack Fenton." Clockwork said, noticing the presence of the man even without turning around. "I have expected you. I take it your daughter has moved away?"

"Yes, she did just a few minutes ago. Told my wife I'll be gone for a while to catch up with a good friend."

"And that friend happened to be me?" Clockwork said, facing Jack with a smile. "I'm a bit flattered."

"I guess you already know what I'm doing here?" Jack said, facing Clockwork with an uncharacteristically straight face.

"And you already know why I'm not asking why." Clockwork replied. Jack chuckled.

"Figures."

"You may continue with what you want to say, Fenton."

"Ah, you know, I'd just like to thank you, Clockwork." Jack said with a sorrowful smile. "For taking care of Danny when we're not there for him. For teaching him things we couldn't teach. For just making him feel as if he's had a father he truly deserves."

"That boy deserves the best, Jack." Clockwork replied. "Though I highly disagree with what you have said." He then floated beside the huge man. "You deserve him as much as he deserves you. That boy has inherited your stubbornness and determination. Things that I haven't taught him. You might have had your faults, but you didn't just run away from it."

"But… I sacrificed my family." Jack said dejectedly. "I've let my obsessions first before my children. If I have been one deserving father, Danny wouldn't get tangled up in this mess. That poor boy could've lived a life and fulfilled his dreams just like Jazz does right now. If I could only change what happened, I would do everything to save Danny. But I guess that one huge mistake is irreparable."

"True, but remember, I am the Time Master." Clockwork smirked, as a vision formed on his screen, showing Jack fighting Skulker.

"What…" Jack stared in awe.

"You died at that fight, Jack. Vlad has caught me off-guard, escaped the thermos, and has travelled back when Daniel was still alive. He has successfully killed you and made your family his own, but you know what you did?"

Jack didn't reply.

"You did exactly just what Daniel did. You fought for your family as a ghost. You have failed many times, but you never gave them up."

"What… What happened to Vlad in that timeline?" Jack asked.

"You killed him, and you freed your family from his hand. Though it wasn't like what Daniel did, you both have had the same motive in life."

Jack was silent, pondering.

"You might have lost track, Fenton, but you remembered what matters at the end." He then closed the viewing mirror. "And you aren't the only one who lost track, Jack. I did."

Jack's gaze lifted to the Time Master.

"There's a lot of possibilities that can happen, and it can change with just a minor thing one does. I may be powerful, but I only have two eyes. I couldn't see all of them, and a lot hit me in my blind spot. All that happened proved that Vlad is the person who tampered with the timeline events a lot, and managed to get away with it after a lot of tries."

"It's my fault Vlad was like that." Jack sighed. "If I wasn't so oblivious-"

"If Vlad's accident never happened, then you wouldn't have to marry Maddie. You won't have Daniel and Jasmine as well. Believe me, these are the better outcomes of a difficult crossroad. It just happened Vladimir failed to see where he belongs. In this world. In your family."

"I wish he could've just been a part of my family, rather than try take my position away from it."

"That's the way he is." Clockwork said. "Greedy and wants to get everything. It wasn't surprising the first thing he did after getting his ghost powers was to take other people's riches. The Vlad you know has been killed with your portal way back college."

Jack just sighed once again.

"Back to what I've said, I lost to Vlad. This current timeline, I lost to him. I have let the selfish one do his bidding, and I couldn't guide the timeline to where it should be. But now that I've gotten the staff back, it's time to thank you, Jack Fenton."

Needless to say, the man was surprised.

"What for?"

"For showing me that no matter what is the outcome, you'll do your best to make sure it gets better, both you and the rest of your family."

"I just need to correct my wrong, Clockwork. I guess I just did it."

"And now it's time I correct my wrong too." Clockwork smiled. "Close your eyes, Jack Fenton."

"What for?"

"Just close it."

Reluctantly, Jack obeyed.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up, Daddy!"

Jack woke up to a small figure shaking his big one. He peered down to see a familiar young girl with aquamarine eyes and ginger hair, holding a plushie with her free hand.

"Huh?" he scratched his head, confused. "W-What?"

"Daddy is acting weird." The young girl pouted. It took a while for him to recognize who the toddler is.

"Jazz!?" he exclaimed. "W-Why are you so small?"

"But Daddy! I'm a big girl! I'm this many, remember?" Jazz said, holding up two fingers.

"Two? B-But… Clockwork… He…"

"Who's Crackwool?" the girl tilted her head slightly. Jack just smiled, realizing what happened now.

"Just a dear friend", he said, looking around the white surroundings. "Are we in a hospital?"

"Yes! Mommy said her tummy aches, so the doctor helped her take the baby out!"

Jack's eyes widened in realization, as a doctor appeared, bearing a smile.

"It was a success. Congratulations, Mr. Fenton."

Jack practically scrambled through where the doctor came from, opening the door to see Maddie holding a familiar lump in her arms.

"Oh, honey." Maddie said, her eyes wet out of tears of joy. "Meet Daniel, your little boy."

Jack crouched down, peering at the baby boy's beautiful blue eyes.

"Welcome to the world, Danny." Jack said, gingerly touching the newborn as the boy grasped his index finger with his hand. "I love you so much."

He mentally thanked Clockwork for 'correcting his wrong'.

**A/N: /sobs loudly**

**Aaand it's finished. Thanks for all the people who took time to read my piece of work. I know that it isn't the best out there, but this story has been one of the things that have helped me get through depression. Believe me or not, this has been partially based on what I am feeling these past few years.**

**This story doesn't end here, but rather branches into another one starting from this route. The sequel will be called "Rewrite the Tragedy", or I might change it before it gets out. Anyway, I'm taking a whole month break or two from this story and focus on my other one before releasing the sequel.**

**Still won't label this story as complete until the first chapter of the sequel comes out.**

**Again, thank you very much for reading this small piece of writing, I hope you like it!**

**~ aypttym**


	33. LOOKING FOR COLLAB BETA READERS

**SEQUEL NOTICE (NOT YET UP)**

Hello readers! I just want to thank you all for supporting and reading this story! You don't know how much all of your reviews helped me throughout writing. Also, I've had lotsa improvement from the start of this story way till the end.

About this notice, I'm opening the sequel up for a collaboration with someone interested. I'm not confident of how my writing works, so I'd like to request help from one experienced writer. Someone who can guide me on how stuff works better and how to write in a nicer way. I'm not requiring this, I just wanna ask if someone's interested on helping me out with the story. Also, I don't pay www, just kidding.

Beta readers are welcome too, though I'm not sure how that works, I haven't used that feature yet, somebody enlighten me on how to.

Anyway, I won't start on the sequel till after our major presentation in school.

Also, please take note that I am planning to make this sequel angstier than usual, so |D


	34. Sequel Notice

Hello!

Sorry for the very, very late update about the sequel. Life has been hard and I have been caught up in a whole lot of responsibilities that I can barely afford to go online. Within the span of, idk, 7 months or so, I have graduated, found a job and became caught up in my life as the breadwinner of a family. But a promise is a promise, so here's an update.

A prologue for the sequel will be coming within a month! That's right, I already have it onhand but I'm trying to improve the grammar and proofread it before getting it out.

Please continue to support my story! I love you my dear readers!

aypttym


	35. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

Sequel prologue's up now! Thanks for reading this far, continue on going with me towards the continuation. Thanks so much! I love you guys so much


End file.
